Not Over You
by Mahtabi
Summary: Klaus Mikaelson has a problem: After he finds out about another Oak tree in Mystic Falls, he runs into someone he never thought he'd see again... She's back and he's afraid he can't take it... She's back but she's not the person she pretends to be... And let's just say, things get nasty...
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of Vampire Diaries characters in this story, however I own an O.C named Anna Mikaelson.**

**WARNING: This story is M rated for a reason. As a writer, I feel it's important to write every aspect of a person or a character, so I rated this story Mature cause I wanted to write about anything. Not only sex, but sometimes language may offend you, so please don't read this story if it's not appropriate for you to do so. And don't think skipping the scenes will help you, cause in between I write emotions, feelings, and even important conversations, so read it or leave it!**

**A/N: The first two chapters are full of emotions and feelings, but it won't stay "that" way in the next chapters, maybe less!**** It is necessary cause I want my readers to feel what my characters feel, so read it carefully and pay attention to details too!**

**Here We Go:**

Chapter1_She Is Back

Full moon was shining outside the window pane. Klaus couldn't stop staring, the more he watched it the more he was stunned. After finding out there was another oak tree in Mystic Falls all he could do was getting drunk. He went to Mystic Grill to drink his sorrows down. The place was quite empty and he was glad. He needed somewhere quiet, peaceful but he knew it wouldn't last long.

Finally he took his eyes from the moon and stared at the drink in his hand. In a matter of hours he found out his mother wanted him and his siblings dead, Elijah and Kol took off, and he was vulnerable again. If those Salvatore idiots find out about the oak tree, they won't stop until they get rid of him. It was normal, everybody wanted him dead, wanted him gone but the only person who truly understood him betrayed him in the worst way…

He shook his head, now wasn't the best of times to think about her. Actually, he shouldn't ever think about her. After her, no girl caught his eyes. Now that he had a crush on a girl, she helped in the plan of killing him. Fantastic! He downed the whole drink in one breath and asked for one more. He ran his hand through his hair. The problem with vampires was they couldn't get drunk easily and he needed at least ten bottles of strong alcohol to clear his mind. Then there was this ticking noise.

It was heels, he was sure of it but he didn't bother to look at the girl who obviously was behind him. He stubbornly stared at his new drink but a whisper crashed on him: "Nik?" He couldn't believe his ears but he didn't dare to turn around either. Everywhere was silent again and for a second he thought he imagined it. He saw the way bartender was looking at the person behind him and in a second he stood up and turned around.

There she was, with all her glory, all her breath taking beauty, smiling at him. She looked just the same, except her hair was shorter. Her almost curly black hair that used to be his hands most favorite place to linger was shoulder length and it suited her perfectly. Her figure hasn't changed even an inch, he was sure. Every night he would picture her with him, snuggling up to him, holding him like she never wanted him to leave her, though she was the one doing the leaving.

She wore black skinny jeans and grey top with a black leather jacket on it. Even her heels were screaming with pure hotness. After eying her up and down he found the strength to stare at her face. Her angelic face, the one he used to watch whenever she was asleep. Her pretty dark eyes were staring at him, almost apologetically like they were begging for his forgiveness.

He heard his cracked voice: "Anna? Is that you?" She nodded and he could see her eyes were full of unshed tears. How could she do this? She looked so innocent, so lovely, he wanted to comfort her but he couldn't. She hurt him so bad in the past and how dare she came back to him looking so vulnerable? She knew his weakness and she was using it against him. All he could manage to say was: "Why?" One tear rolled on her flawless cheek and it melted Klaus's un-beating heart.

She whispered: "I missed you… It's been so long…" Before he could stop himself he interrupted her: "Yeah… Exactly 610years…" He mentally kicked himself for showing he still cared, that he still couldn't forget a moment they were together. She smiled weakly, knowing she shouldn't use this victory against him or he would lose it. "Yeah, and you don't know how I spent every second of it thinking about you…"

Klaus couldn't help but interrupt her with a loud laugh and said: "Oh, is that so? That's why you left in the first place, right?" She sighed and almost looked heart broken and hurt. "You really believed everything that your bastard of a father told you?" How the hell she knew about that? She wasn't even around or was she? "How… How do you know that?" She stepped closer to him and that made his heart skip a beat.

It was crazy. Everyone thought he was a heartless jerk but only his family and this girl knew the real him. And she was there to make him feel all the things he ran from once. Her hand was getting closer to his face, closer, closer, and it touched his jaw. He flinched automatically but didn't try to push her back. Her touch was starting something deep inside him. It was lightening the fire inside his heart, the one he tried to extinguish 60 decades ago. "It doesn't matter how I know that Nik… The only thing that matters right now is that I miss you like crazy… Please, bear with me tonight and then I'll explain everything… I need you…"

Aside from her "I Love You"s, he had a weakness for that sentence. Every time she said "I need you Nik" something inside of him burned with desire. It made him feel that he couldn't get enough of her and she standing there looking absolutely gorgeous didn't help the situation at all. She stepped on her tip toes and it brought back brief memories of her trying to kiss him without any help from him, like she wanted to prove she was the one in charge and she was. He couldn't think straight, he wanted her now more than ever.

Klaus didn't care if a few people in Grill actually see him kissing a stranger but he cared about his ego enough to stop her. If he kissed her, it would mean after everything she put him through, with a simple sentence he is wrapped around her pretty little finger. But this was Anna, his one and only true love, he couldn't stop himself, could he? She closed her eyes and moved closer to his face, just like the first time they kissed. It was up to Klaus, if he wanted to kiss her or not, and he did wanna kiss her and he didn't waste any more time.

He closed his eyes too and in a heartbeat their lips touched. The simple first couple of seconds gave Klaus butterflies although he would never admit it to anyone, specially not to her. His hands instinctively were wrapped around her little waist and pushed her closer to him. It made the kiss more passionate and more urgent. He could hear her quiet moans and it pleased him so much he desperately wanted to make her enjoy their first kiss after 600 years. Her hands were wandering on his arms and gently rubbed them, the way he loved it. It was ironic how their mouths seemed to fit perfectly for one another after all those years.

He felt the same old warm feeling creeping from his heart and it made his mind to shut down for a while. When he felt he was losing the game, he pulled away from her. He saw her, out of breath, with her shiny eyes, and a bit of worry in her face. He passed her by and went for the exit. He knew she'd follow him, she was never the one to back down. Out of the Grill, when he sensed she was behind him, he turned around. He pinned her to the wall behind her. Her back hit the wall hard but she didn't complain. He knew how she loved to play rough. For a second he decided to leave her there but he couldn't deal with his anger that way.

Her presence turned him on so badly, that he thought what they were doing wasn't out of love. It was all because of lust but a voice in the back of his mind was telling him "who are you kidding?" She touched his jaw again and he flinched. He realized he had her there but didn't do anything. Her heavy breathing was breaking the mysterious silence in Mystic Falls.

Her eyes were darker, her hand was softer. He moved closer to her and their foreheads touched. He couldn't understand the worry in her eyes, it was like she was afraid of him, afraid of what he was gonna do next. She wasn't supposed to be afraid of him, he had to make sure he wouldn't see that worry in her eyes again.

His lips caught hers in a sweet kiss but in an instant the kiss turned to be rougher than she expected. She locked her legs around his waist and pushed herself on him. He pushed back and slammed her against the wall for the second time in that night. She let out a quiet scream and he growled. Their tongues were moving in synch and it caused both of them to hold onto each other like it was their last time together.

She grabbed his hair and pulled it until his head moved away from hers. He stared at her, speechless. She whispered: "I rented a little room near this place. Will you join me?" He thought about it for a second. He knew that Rebekah will be in the house so her house or room or whatever sounded better. He couldn't talk, he just nodded. She smiled, and it warmed his heart.

She was driving him crazy and she knew it. She always knew her power over him. She unlocked her legs and stood up. There was an awkward pause but she shook it off instantly. She took his hand and guided him. After a minute he realized he shouldn't let her win his heart easily. He pulled his hand away and waited for a protest from her but nothing happened. It was like she knew what he was about to do in every step of the way and it pissed him off. They reached the motel.

Her room was in the second floor and the time they spent in silence was making him angry. She didn't even bother to make a sound. The damn room's number was 1100, the year they met. He didn't even know if it was just a coincidence or something more. She opened the door and turned around to see him staring at the door's number. She tucked her hair behind her ear and smiled weakly. God, that woman was his end. He already knew that but seemed to be fine with the fact that she was his downfall.

Two steps and he was in the room. He kicked the door shut with his foot and took her waist and made her come closer. He didn't waste any more time, he kissed her hard and she kissed back. They started to move in the room. In a second she was pushed against the wall and before she knew it she was on the table. He was moving her quickly so he couldn't think about anything else but a good place to make out. She was desperately trying to match his speed but failed miserably.

She let him take the absolute control, doing whatever he wanted with her. She just clutched her hands to his neck and his back. She was gripping him so hard it almost made him moan. Shattered memories seemed to travel in front of his eyes. Their last time was in front of him and made him want to hurt her but he couldn't. While his mouth was busy with hers, he noticed she gave in to him completely. How could he hurt her? He heard her quiet moans and they burned his mind down.

In a flash she was lying on the bed and he was lying on top of her, their mouths never parted. His hands started to wander everywhere. Her hands were on his back, holding him tightly like she wanted to make sure he wouldn't just stand up and leave but in the back of her mind she knew he wouldn't. He didn't have the strength to leave her there.

He started to sit up and moved her with him. He moved her hands around his neck and she locked them. He started to take her jacket off. He threw it on the floor. She moved a little and sat on his lap. Her jean-covered thighs were touching his lap. He felt a little bit lightheaded and she used the opportunity to push him down on the bed. He knew somewhere along the way she wanted her control back.

She almost straddled him and went on kissing him hard. His hands grabbed her perfect shaped ass and pushed her toward him. She was moaning without any pause and it was making Klaus nuts. His hands moved to her top but found their way beneath it. He was rubbing her back to make her moan again. He turned them around so he was on top. He suddenly pulled away and took her top off. She was wearing a lacy black bra and it made his mouth water. He never saw her with a bra because she wasn't with him the time they were invented. The sexy bra was hugging her big breasts. He attacked her neck, her special spot behind her ear.

She almost screamed loudly. He smiled in her neck and continued kissing her. After a minute he started to suck her pulse point. Her soft moans were like music to his ears. He moved a little bit further. He pressed kisses on her front until he reached her breast. Before he could do something about it she used her bossy tone: "You're still in your shirt, not good…" Her hands reached his shirt and in a blink the shirt flew away. He smirked as she stared at his chest and abs. She practically jumped on him and started to kiss his chest.

At first he tried to hold back his moans but when she ran one of her hands on his chest and held her messy hair with another one and continued kissing his abs, he gave in. He could feel her smile on his chest. She reached for his belt and opened his jeans button. She stopped moving and for the first time he saw her smirk. He pushed his jeans down and just threw them on the floor. He was in his boxers. He noticed she was looking at his boxers in a strange way like she never saw one. It confused him for a moment but when she started moving to him like a kitten, he forgot all about it. He just got her waist and before she could even blink her jeans were thrown near the door.

She caught him staring at her matching panties with lust. She was still in her black high heel ankle boots. She giggled for a second and it got him smile too. She just looked sexy. He hovered over her and stared at her eyes. It seemed like the time was frozen. She stared back but something was different about her eyes. Something he couldn't quite understand. Her legs moved and locked around his waist and pushed him closer. She wanted to make him hornier like he wasn't horny as hell already. He kissed her again.

He was always like this. He could never get enough of her. She meant the absolute perfection until she left him to be with some other guy. The thought of her with someone else made his blood boil and he pulled himself away from her and he could swear he saw the fear in her eyes. He ripped her bra apart and it excited her. Well, she always loved it rough. The useless bra was thrown on the floor in an instant and Klaus almost gulped at the view in front of him. He bent over and stared at her boobs closer. Her chest was moving up and down and her breathy moans with the anxiety that filled the room almost made him forget his own name.

There was this need he felt. The need to make her enjoy it although the only thing he wanted before was her to feel the pain he felt 600 years ago but his wolf inside missed his mate so bad and now there she was. She wanted him, she needed him. All those emotions were too much for him to handle so he did the only easy thing in the moment. He gave up. His tongue licked her hard nipple and looked at her face. She closed her eyes and sighed deeply. He ran his tongue over the erect nipple for a couple of times and then opened his mouth and took the soft flesh in.

He kissed the nipple and started sucking on it. Her hand moved to his bare shoulder and started rubbing it. He bit the nipple gently and she let out a quick scream. He moved to the other nipple and started to suck it. She clutched his shoulder harder when he bit the second nipple. He kissed his way down. He waited long enough on her stomach and licked her lower stomach.

He reached her panties and smelled it gently. He felt her arousal and it was amazing. He wasn't really obsessed with sex, only with her. All these years he had a couple of lovers or a million _he wasn't sure_ but no one filled her spot, no one did the right thing, no one moaned the time he wanted to hear it. No one told him they loved him between their screams, no one stared in his eyes while he was pulling out of them and finally no one was alive to make it to the morning after he always had with her.

He pulled the panties down gently and she lifted her long legs to help him out. He kissed her right thigh and moved down. He wanted to make her beg for it. He kissed all the way down to her ankle and then started kissing the other thigh. He opened her legs just to see her reaction. She breathed and bit her lips. He moved closer but went for her inner thigh at the last moment.

She let out an angry noise and it made him laugh quietly though she heard it. He licked her inner thigh and he had to grab the thigh to stop it from shaking. He kissed all the spots near her pussy but never went closer than that. He did the exact thing with another inner thigh. She was wet and he had a hard time just not to dive in her pool of juice. She knew he was teasing her and she let out: "please…" And that was all it took. He was waiting for that one. He opened her legs a little more and moved his head near her sensitive spot. A long lick on her center and she moaned "Nik…"

Hearing his name like that made him go crazy. He plunged his tongue in her pussy and tasted her sweet juices. She was moaning non-stop. He started licking her again. He knew she was close to her release. He started licking like the wolf he was. She started shaking and he didn't stop there. He knew he was driving her crazy and he was fucking enjoying it. Tasting her after all those years was something he wouldn't ever forget. Her moans became louder and it took only ten seconds for her to scream his name while cumming. "NIK!"

He didn't stop after she had her orgasm. He sucked her clitoris to make her enjoy her aftershocks. She was still shaking and had her hand on the back of his head, pushing his head deeper. He went on until he knew it was enough. She was lying breathless with her eyes closed, probably still in heaven. He waited there, slowly breathing until she opened her eyes. She stared at him and in her eyes he saw a need he had never seen in her eyes. It was like she was doing it for the first time with him which well, wasn't true.

He pushed his crazy thoughts aside and focused on her body. She ran her hands on her thighs seductively, why you may ask, to turn him on? He was already turned on as much as possible. He didn't even need her to suck him, he was hard as metal. He took his boxers off and she stared at his dick in surprise. She moved closer to him and raised her hand to touch him but he took her arm and made her lay down on the bed again. She didn't protest at all. Klaus took both of her thighs and held them higher than bed. She was breathing quickly. Her little whimpers reminded him of the first time they made love, and the one after that, and the one after that, until now.

In front of him was the only woman he wanted, moaning and whimpering. He had dreamt about this night since the day she left him. He still remembered Mikael finding him in an alley, humiliating him by saying he saw her leaving town with a baby vampire. Mikael didn't kill him that day which surprised his children immensely. She let out another moan and made him notice her all over again. His hard dick was in front of her dripping wet pussy, ready and anxious for him to enter. He moved it closer, she was moving her body closer to him. Those kind of teases were the only things remained for him to torture her with. She begged him again: "Nik, please… I need you…" Damn that woman! Damn everything about her!

He pushed it inside, hard and deep. She screamed loudly. The intense pleasure clouded both of their minds. He stayed there for a moment cause she seemed tighter than he remembered, and he remembered everything. After he was sure she wouldn't get hurt _He honestly felt pathetic thinking about it_ he started thrusting into her. Her eyes were closed again and Klaus was using all his energy. When two vampires have sex it's truly amazing and crazy. High speed, power, it makes the sex so much more enjoyable and it's far better than having sex with a weak human.

His thrusts were impatient, hard, deep, the way she loved it. She was moaning like crazy, she was murmuring anything except his name. He pushed his dick harder and it made her jump a little from her place. He heard his needy voice: "Say my name, Anna…" She kept on moaning. He knew her orgasm was close. He kept on steady but suddenly stopped. She almost kicked him with her legs. He thrust into her hard and deep again and asked again: "Say my name, say my bloody name..."

She let out a little laugh of joy and shook her head. She wanted to tease him and he knew how to return the favor. He moved her thighs higher and pushed them closer to each other, this way her pussy seemed tighter than usual and it'd hurt her a little. He started fucking her hard and next thing he knew, she was screaming his name: "Nik…. Oh Nik, fuck me… Fuck!"

He was enjoying it, it actually made him happy. How fucking pathetic was that? She was so close that she clutched the sheets around her. He felt her juices running down his dick and then running down her own thighs. She came hard, screaming his name: "Nik…. Don't stop, don't you fucking stop now!" He was stunned, she was horny as hell. It was like… like she hadn't had sex in a decade or so.

He kept on thrusting and her aftershocks left her speechless. She made those little noises that drove him crazy. He pulled out of her with a growl. She shut her eyes but she didn't know in a minute her back would hit the wall. He had her pinned to the wall in his super speed, her back hit the wall hard and it made her open her eyes.

Only a stare in her eyes and she had her arms around his neck. She kissed him hard on his lips, he answered her affection by opening his mouth for her tongue to enter. He locked her legs around his waist and pushed his dick back inside. The heat of him inside of her made her stop kissing him and let out a cry of pure pleasure. She held him so tight that he thought if he wasn't a freaking hybrid, she'd break his neck. After a couple of seconds she started kissing him again and he started to move inside her.

With every thrust her back hit the wall harder than the last time and it made their kiss more passionate. She had her arms all over his back and he had his hands on the wall, each one beside her body. She moaned in his mouth and made him thrust harder. Harder and harder, it was all he could think about. She wanted to pull back but he didn't let her. She straddled him more and it made him hit a certain spot. He was hitting her G-spot over and over again. She bit his tongue so she could pull away.

He didn't stop and while he was sure she was coming she bit him, right on the shoulder. She bit him and came at the same time. She started sucking his blood, it was making him crazy. He moaned without any control. She was sucking the bloody spot clean. He stopped thrusting and looked around the room. Suddenly he saw the little table they made out while she was on it. With her hands wrapped around his neck, he sped toward to the table and put her on it. She smirked and got on all fours.

"Fuck!" He thought while looking at her visible pussy, open and ready for him. He was about to give her, her fourth orgasm for that night. He pushed it deep and waited. She pushed herself toward him but he didn't move. He grabbed her hanged boobs and pinched their nipples. She let out a half scream and then he started fucking her like a little bitch she was. He fucked her mindless, he couldn't even hear her screams. For a second he wondered if the people in the next room would come at their door but they never showed up.

She was screaming loudly and it was just making him go faster. He couldn't even see his dick going in and out of her pussy. She screamed: "Fuck, yeah fuck me Nik… Fuck me like I'm your dirty little whore…" Here we go again! She always loved talking dirty or pretending to be a whore or something filthy. It always turned them on so bad. He never knew she'd turn into a real one when she ran off with someone else. All the anger came back and he started fucking her just like he'd fuck a prostitute.

He slapped her ass cheeks hard, they turned red. She moaned, screamed, scratched the table but he didn't stop. She reached her limit and then in a second she came again. She lied numbly on the table and let him fuck her brains out. It only took Klaus two more minutes. With all those feelings and pressures he was surprised he hadn't come already. He came hard into her pussy, it burned her. She moaned his name quietly and then he collapsed on top of her back. The night was over, for now…

**Please, tell me what you think...**

**Xoxo, S**


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of Vampire Diaries characters in this story, however I own an O.C named Anna Mikaelson.**

**A/N: I hope all of you enjoyed the first chap, though the paragraph problems were an issue that I fixed. I noticed some misspelling in the first chap that happened when I was writing in a hurry so sorry about that! I fixed them too!**

**As you all noticed the story happened exactly after Esther tried to kill his children. (S03E15)**

**I have to say, I won't follow the exact story line of the show. In fact, this story is what I always wanted to happen in TVD (For Nik of course!)**

**Here is chap2, can't wait to hear what you all think! This chap is one of my favorites... (wink a lot of flashbacks wink)**

Chapter2_Confrontation

He opened his eyes slowly, not sure where he was. The light in the room blinded him for a second but after that, everything was crystal clear. He felt something on his chest and then it hit him. He stared at her, so beautiful with her head on his chest. Her black hair was messy and her hands were around his waist. He blinked twice just to make sure he wasn't hallucinating it all but there she was, with him.

Last night, after they were done by the table, he flashed to the bed and she moved near him. He didn't have the energy to argue, so they both drifted to sleep, so close to each other. He didn't know what to do, leave her there, or stay and see how it'd go. He didn't wanna leave. He never wanted to leave her, not even in the times that she couldn't stand him. Remembering the past, he sighed quietly and moved a little in his place. She groaned and clutched him tighter. It made Klaus's heart to beat faster.

He shook his head so fast that he feared she'd wake up. He couldn't let his feelings show. He had to keep them all to himself. All his fears, regrets, and all his love for her. She just couldn't march into his life and claim his heart again. He couldn't bear another departure. He was broken already and nothing could mend him. Not killing, not hunting, and not even blood. He dared to think for a second that not even being a hybrid mattered when she wasn't around.

He couldn't think like that, not after everything he went through to become his true self after 1000 years. He tried to get out of bed, without waking her up. He had to leave. He couldn't deal with all those emotions when she was in the room. He held her head and started to get up but suddenly she opened her eyes and stared at him. The way she was looking at him reminded him of a memory from 1103…

_**He was running his hand slowly in her silky hair. She had her head on his shoulder and with her eyes closed, she looked like an angel. He couldn't believe she was his, that she wanted to be his. He thought after everything he did last night, she'd leave for good. But she didn't, she never left. He was there in time, to make her stay.**_

_**He always knew that she loved him, but he didn't dare to get closer. He was afraid of breaking her, hurting her. She was just, perfect. She did deserve better but she chose him, out of all people and he was sure he'd never do anything to make her regret her choice one day. She moved slowly and in a second she opened her eyes. She stared at him with those beautiful black eyes and he was sure he was screwed. He was done forever…**_

"Nik?" Her voice made him snap out of his memory and focus on her. She smiled, getting his attention, and said "Good morning" He nodded but he didn't say it back.

"_**Good morning Nik…" He smiled and kissed the tip of her nose, making her giggle. "Good morning to you too, hope you had an amazing night…" She blushed and it made Klaus want to take her right then and there. "I had indeed…" She realized she was running her hand on his chest. She blushed again and tried to remove her hand but his hand caught hers and made it stay where it was. "No need to be shy Anna, you're mine…"**_

She realized he wasn't comfortable with her lying on him so she got off him. Klaus couldn't help but stare at her body. She sighed and turned his head to face her. "I know you want answers Nik, but please don't interrupt me until I'm done. Can you do that?" He nodded slowly, trying so hard not to focus on her lips. She let go of his chin and got out of the bed. She started looking for something while Klaus was trying to be silent and not ask anything. She stopped near the table and bent down to grab his shirt from the floor.

He raised his eyebrows uncontrollably but didn't comment. She wore his shirt and the most ridiculous thing was that she looked absolutely gorgeous in it. The shirt was long sleeved and it was too large for her petite body. It was long enough to cover her body until her mid-thighs and looking her up and down, he thought she didn't exactly choose the right outfit to keep him from getting distracted.

She held the end of sleeves nervously with her fingers. He was sure she didn't know how to start. He repositioned himself on the bed and threw a sheet on his lower body, just in case. She cleared her throat and looked at the floor while starting her so called 'story':

"Do you remember the last time we saw each other?" He nodded and he felt the scene coming to life in front of his eyes:

"_**Nik, stop it! Somebody will see us!" He smirked and kissed her neck hungrily, showing her he could care less. He whispered in her ear: "So? You're my wife and I can do whatever I want to you… You said you'd let me…" She laughed softly but after his hand reached her thigh under her dress she pushed him and smirked in return of his pout. She crossed her hands and said in his favorite bossy tone of hers: "Not now Niklaus…" He rolled his eyes and said: "Don't call me that Anna or you really wanna do that little thing we did 15 years ago in Rome?"**_

_**Her eyes widened but she didn't let him win the game, she never did. "Really Niklaus? That would be such a shame because if you ever do that again, you have to find another bed warmer…" He flashed in front of her and kissed her hard. She locked her hands around his neck and kissed him back, suddenly not ashamed of the fact that people in the street would stare at them. He whispered after he pulled away: "Never…"**_

_**She smiled genuinely and whispered back: "I know…" but then she smirked and Klaus knew she was about to say something sarcastic: "You can never find someone as stupid as me to sleep with you!" He laughed the comment off and said in the same sarcastic tone: "Well, maybe I should remind you of the last time I tried to show you how popular I am…" She smacked his chest playfully and he kissed the palm of her hand. She seemed to remember something and pouted. "I completely forgot, I promised Bekah to meet her at the Archibald's. I have to go."**_

_**Nik groaned but he gave in. He had her all the time anyway. She squeezed his hand and turned around to leave but at the last minute he took her arm and spun her around. He kissed her oh so sweet on the lips and then let her go. She laughed like a child and then turned around. He watched her walk away, away from him. He never knew she'd never come back…**_

"Nik? Are you here?" Another snap. He really had to stop thinking about the past. He mumbled a "yes" and she seemed convinced. He couldn't help but get lost in his memories all over again, remembering that night. When she didn't come to him…

_**His girls were home. He heard the door from upstairs and he flashed downstairs to greet them but the only one home was his brat of a sister. Anna wasn't with her. Rebekah seemed pissed and as soon as she saw him, she frowned. In a second she was in front of him and shouted: "I can't believe you! She's my best friend and I need some quality time with her too. It's not like you leave her alone whenever she's with me…" What the hell was she talking about?**_

_**Klaus interrupted her in time and asked: "Bekah, I don't know what you're talking about. Where's Anna?" She seemed surprised: "Where is Anna? I thought … Isn't she with you?" This was getting ridiculous. "She took off to meet you at that idiot Archibald's mansion."**_ _**She suddenly looked pale and said: "But she never came… I waited for her for three hours and then I came back."**_

_**She stuttered: "I'm… I'm sure she ran into someone and she forgot about everything… You know how friendly she can get… She's gonna be home now…" Klaus started pacing around the room until he heard the door again. They both turned around, expecting to see her but the person standing there wasn't Anna. He was their worst nightmare…**_

"I left you that day to meet Bekah at the Archibald's. We were supposed to have fun with the count and then head for his party. You know how Bekah was infatuated with the count, so she left early just to make an impression. Now I wish I went with her. That way, none of the past events would've happened. As you know, I didn't make it to the Archibald's."

Klaus couldn't stop himself: "Yes, cause you were too busy running off with your knight in the shining armor to make it there." She shot him a glare that would've scared anyone except him. She knew it didn't work, but at least she had to try. She looked at the floor helplessly: "I told you not to interrupt me Nik… Please just listen to me…" He tried to cool down. He nodded for her as a sign to continue.

_**Klaus was too stunned that he couldn't move. For a second he thought he was going to die that night. He knew Mikael could come in without any invitation cause the house didn't have any owner. With his first step inside the house, he held Rebekah's hand and pushed her behind him. He knew how scared she was. He just prayed Anna wouldn't come in and get hurt. Wherever the hell she was, she better be staying there for a while.**_

"It was a temptation that brought this on us. I was near the mansion but in the empty street I saw a man in his mid-forties. He was coming my way. I hadn't drunk blood for two days and I thought catching a bite wouldn't hurt anybody. So I moved to him slowly. I didn't wanna scare him. He seemed like a noble man. He was dressed fine, in those times gentlemen outfits. For a second he reminded me of Elijah." Klaus was frozen in his spot. He wasn't sure how to react. Was she talking about him?

"_**My children… Sorry Niklaus, I shouldn't have mentioned you as my child. So Rebekah, my daughter; why don't you come closer and give your father a hug? You used to do that, almost 400 hundred years ago…"**_

_**She moved near Klaus and said: "As you said, it was 400 hundred years ago. I don't even remember you as my father. All I remember about you when I think about you is that you want to kill me. You're just a heartless bastard Mikael..."**_

_**Mikael laughed, quietly at first but then he started laughing out loud. Klaus and Rebekah shared a secret look before turning to him. He was acting strange and it wasn't good. It was never good with him…**_

"I tried to be nice but then I remembered I was late and Bekah would kill me if I ruined her perfect impression on Nathanial so I moved around him and tried to sink my fangs in his neck but before I knew it everything turned black…" She didn't look at him for a second but when she did, the hurt in her eyes were visible. What was she implying? Did she mean…?

"_**Niklaus, I heard you got married… Actually, I had a chance to meet her today…" With that one sentence, his whole world came crashing down. He felt Rebekah's hand squeezing his, but without even looking at her face, he was sure she was scared as hell too. He wasn't just afraid of what Mikael meant, it was more than that. He was terrified of what he had done to his love…**_

"I'm sure he came to you that night and started telling you how he saw me leaving town with someone else… With a baby vampire as he would call it…" There was just one piece of this puzzle he couldn't find. What exactly happened between them?

"_**One of the baby vampires I turned 15 years ago spotted you three in Rome. Apparently he had a quick fling with your wife…" Klaus couldn't just stand there and listen to his bullshit. He tried to attack him but Rebekah pulled him back. With his teeth gritting, he let out a loud shout: "Shut your filthy mouth you son of a bitch!" Mikael laughed again while adjusting his clothes. He was enjoying the show…**_

"So? He came by to tell us you ran off with a boy he turned in 1385 and also that… you had an affair with him that year in Rome…" Klaus definitely wasn't comfortable talking about that but he had to. The pain was stuck in his heart and by saying what happened maybe he'd help himself somehow.

_**He moved to the paintings on the wall. One of the paintings Klaus drew of her was on the wall too. In the picture, her long black hair was flying everywhere, she had a smile on her face, and she was in the woods, probably the most beautiful woods you could ever imagine. Mikael stared at the picture and then whispered something that caught Klaus and Rebekah, both, off guard: "Esther would've loved her…"**_

_**Rebekah wiped a tear on her face and tried to look strong. Klaus was still breathing heavily. Mikael finally turned around and continued his words: "As I was saying; he was with your wife and let's just say today when he saw her here, he couldn't resist. But when they were saying goodbye, she didn't recognize me. I guess you didn't talk much about me Niklaus…"**_

_**Klaus couldn't hear it anymore. He interrupted him loudly: "What did you do to her? I swear to god, if you…" Mikael flashed in **__**front of him so fast, it made him stop talking. He said it in his face: "Your dear wife just ran away with a baby vampire, she left you boy…"**_

He brought his eyes to hers and saw them full of tears. She looked so hurt and vulnerable. Klaus almost stood up but before he showed any weakness he stopped himself. He heard his own rough voice: "You don't need to cry, just tell me the truth Anna… Did you or did you not run off with someone else?"

_**The pain was too much to handle. He couldn't break in front of him. He couldn't let him win. He stared at his eyes and said: "You're fucking lying…" Mikael smirked and moved away from him: "Well, let's just wait and see… Wait for her here. Let's see if she comes back… It's not that hard to understand boy, nobody wants you… Poor girl did deserve better…"**_

_**Like he already didn't know that…**_

_**Klaus attacked him before Rebekah could stop him. He jumped on Mikael and they both crashed on the liquor closet. The wooden closet broke into pieces and wood and glasses of wine shattered all around them. Rebekah was afraid and she couldn't get into their fights. Mikael pushed Klaus off him easily and stood up. He rearranged his clothes. He was obviously angry but didn't show it.**_

"_**You're always trouble boy… You never grow up, do you?" He shook his head and left them alone in the house. Klaus was still on the floor with woods and glasses around him. He stared at the empty place that Mikael was standing there just a moment ago. Then he turned to face Rebekah. They both had the shock of the century. But the only thing that mattered was where the hell Anna was…**_

She almost shouted: "How could you say that? I loved you Nik. I was your wife for fuck's sakes! After all those years together, you believed whatever the fuck your manipulative father said to you?" Klaus jumped out of the bed and flashed in front of her, and shouted back: "What the fuck did you expect me to believe? You never came back. We waited in that bloody house for a month and you never came back. What did I have to think?" One tear rolled on her face but she didn't even try to wipe it away. "That something was up you asshole! That I didn't leave you, that… That Mikael took me…"

Klaus was breathless. He took her? It can't be true. He would've known. "What do you mean he took you?" She ran her hand in her hair and moved away from him. She sat on the chair near the table and held her head in her hands. Klaus realized he was naked. He found his boxers and jeans on the floor and started wearing his clothes.

She sighed and looked at him. Suddenly she started talking: "After I opened my eyes, I was in a dark place but thanks to my vampires abilities I could realize I was in a cave, chained to a wall." Klaus couldn't speak. Was she prisoned? "I was there, alone, for a week I guess. I tried everything. I tried to break the chains but they were too strong. I tried to scream and maybe some people would walk by but nothing happened. After a week, I heard somebody come in to the cave. I tried to look calm and not afraid. In the shadows I saw him, the man I tried to feed on."

Klaus moved to her, almost kneeling in front of her. She looked at him. Her eyes were red but not wet. She continued: "After a lot of sarcastic comments, he told me he was your father, at least not the real one." Klaus couldn't believe his ears. Where was she all this time?

Her cracked voice reached his ears: "He had me there until… I was prisoned until 2weeks ago…"

**Love, Xoxo**


	3. Chapter 3

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of Vampire Diaries characters in this story, however I own an O.C named Anna Mikaelson.**

**A/N: Thanks for all the favorites and alerts and the reviews! It means a lot as you all know... So keep them coming!**

**Before we hit the Mystic falls in the next chapter, remember that Klaus was absent for two episodes after Ep15, that means he was with Anna in those times.**

**This chap has a theme song too which its title is the title of the chapter!**

**Song: Wipe Your Eyes _ Maroon 5**

**Hope you all enjoy this chapter:**

Chapter3_Wipe Your Eyes

He was speechless. He didn't know what to say or even do. He wasn't ready for this, he wasn't ready at all. Her black eyes were full of unshed tears and looking into them he knew she was telling the truth. It was just so damn hard for him to believe.

In all those years, he tried to forget her, to hate her, to wish her the worst and now she confessed she was locked away in a cave by his supposedly father.

The first couple of years on the run he was sure he'd never be happy. He was sure nothing in his life would matter enough to crush him, not even his family. He spent a hundred years passing countries by and couldn't find anyone special enough to put a spell on him.

While his sister and brothers experienced all kinds of emotions, he was just there, so numb and so confused. He always wondered why he couldn't be like the other people, that why he was so different.

With the first look at her, he knew she was one of a kind. Suddenly the world seemed to change. Everything started to have meaning, to be colorful, to be amazing. Whenever she was around he was smiling but deep down he knew he could never have her.

She was too perfect to be wasted by him but he just couldn't help it. He was always selfish, always wanted the best so he had to have her. Luckily, she wanted him just the same but there was a barrier that kept him from crossing the line.

The time passed them by and before he knew it, they were together. He was happy like he never was before. Looking back, Klaus thought those 300hundred years were the best years of his lifetime. He could still feel that sting in his heart but now that he knew she wasn't running away from him, the only thing he felt was guilt.

He finally opened his mouth and said: "Is it really true?" She looked at him hurt and almost offended. Now everything made sense. He always wondered why Mikael didn't kill him that day. Her voice brought him out of his thoughts: "I know you're wondering why he didn't kill you… He told me everything; it was part of his torture… He wanted to hurt you Nik; he wanted to make you suffer…"

That bastard knew how to get the job done now, didn't he?

Suddenly she burst into tears and Klaus didn't know how to react. He wrapped his arms around her and she cried into his chest. Her voice barely reached his ears: "I thought I could never see you again… The only thing that kept me alive was the hope that maybe this day would come…"

**Hey you, Come over and let me embrace you**

**I know that I'm causing you pain too**

**But remember if you need to cry**

**I'm here to wipe your eyes**

She pulled herself away from him and Klaus knew what to do; he kissed her slowly. He could feel her salty tears on her cheeks and wiped them away with his thumb.

He pulled away after a minute and stared at her. The guilt was growing with every second. He was so ashamed of himself that he couldn't even say a word to her. Her tears seemed unstoppable. He smiled weakly and thanked god he had her back.

**Tonight, before you fall asleep**

**I run my thumb across your cheek**

**Cry, cause I'm here to wipe your eyes**

**I know I made you feel this way**

**You gotta breathe, we'll be ok**

**Cry, cause I'm here to wipe your eyes**

Different emotions and feelings ran through his heart. He was so fucked up that he didn't know what would happen next. She whispered: "Nik, I just want to start over. I don't want to talk about it. It's over, he's dead and… it's time for us to be together again… unless you… unless you're in love with someone else…"

The name "Caroline" flashed in front of his eyes. He shook his head as a "no" and tried to choose his next words carefully and sound convincing: "Anna, I could never love a woman like I loved… like I love you…"

He felt the room lighten up with her smile. It sounded cheesy but he couldn't care less. He had her back again after all…

She wiped her eyes and sniffed a little. They both giggled quietly. She hit his chest playfully and it was like a déjà vu for him. It was like they were never apart. He had to make sure she'll stay until the eternity…

_**"Let me go!" She screamed while trying to break free from his grasp. He growled angrily to make her quiet. How dared she, trying to leave him? Not only leave him but Elijah, Rebekah and Kol behind?**_

_**He had her cornered to the wooden wall. Her eyes were full of anger and he knew she was about to explode in any second. After she stopped moving hysterically, he whispered: "You're not going anywhere…"**_

_**The explosion happened and it happened right in his face. She slapped him so hard in her power that his face turned to the side. He could smell her fear in the air but he didn't do anything. He couldn't possibly hurt her, could he?**_

_**"Who the hell are you to tell me to stay Niklaus? I mean nothing to you, I'm just another pathetic human so why don't you let me leave and go back to your fun with dear Tatia?" With venom dripping from her words, she turned her back to him and he heard her quiet sobs. He hated himself in that moment so much...**_

**I'm afraid that I gotta do what I gotta do**

**But if I let you go, where you gonna go?**

**We gotta make a change, time to turn the page**

**Something isn't right, I don't wanna fight ya**

_**He took her shoulders and turned her to face him. He wiped all her tears away and in a second he had her; pinned against the wooden wall again. He was breathing heavily and for a second he thought he should leave but she closed her eyes and moved her face closer to his.**_

_**Her perfect lips were coming closer and closer but she stopped, right in front of his lips, waiting for him to make a move.**_

He couldn't lose her again; he had to make her feel all the love they lost over the years. He crashed his lips on hers and pressed himself on her. She responded quickly although she was still sniffing. Klaus pressed her against the wooden chair. She had her hands all around his neck. Klaus kissed her like he could never have her again.

**Your broken heart requires all of my attention…**

She almost looked fragile, under him, kissing him back but Klaus couldn't help himself, he found it very erotic. Protecting her from everyone and everything in life was his goal that he intended to keep though he failed in the matter 600years ago.

**We've been through tougher times, you know it gets worse**

**We can turn this around, please let me be first**

**And as I feel your tears spilling on my shirt**

**Something isn't right, I don't wanna fight ya**

She pulled away and looked into his eyes. Something was different, Klaus noticed. Her eyes were almost… confident; like she succeeded in her matter. He thought he was probably going crazy but the thought was pushing itself more and more into his mind.

Although when she kissed his neck slowly, all the other thoughts were pushed away from his mind and the only thing he could think about was her…

_**"Bekah, can you please stop talking for just a precious minute?" Kol tried to joke but no one laughed. He tried to keep silent but he couldn't: "We're traveling over this worthless country over a week now, why don't we just move somewhere… shall I say elegant?"**_

_**Klaus and Rebekah rolled their eyes and Elijah tried to smile weakly. Between the four of them, Elijah had the most patience; for everyone. He put his hand on his little brother's shoulder and tried to sound excited: "Kol, I promise you, we'll be moving in an instant. We just need to find that certain witch, otherwise all of our time here would go to waste…"**_

_**Kol sighed but didn't say anything back. Klaus tried to show he didn't care about his brother's passion for searching the world for the "elegant place" he was talking about, but he couldn't help it. Deep down he felt guilty because all of them had come with him to set him free from a curse their own mother put on him.**_

_**He moved next to Kol but before he could say anything, they all heard a loud scream asking for help. Four of them stopped at the same time. They were waiting for another scream to see what was going on.**_

_**Just two seconds later they all heard a feminine voice screaming for help. Rebekah moved fast to see what was happening. Behind her, Kol, Elijah and Klaus ran.**_

_**They were deep in the forest and didn't expect anyone to be there; specially not a woman. Just 100meters across from where they were at first, a man was trying to silence a woman.**_

_**Her long black hair was being pulled by the man and her dress was half torn from the top. Klaus noticed tears on her face and in a moment he found himself behind the man.**_

_**He took his risen wrist in the air and twisted it backwards. The man cried out in pain but Klaus was focusing on her black eyes looking at him. She had big black eyes and he couldn't help but notice her cleavage showing because of her torn dress. She backed away and tried to calm down. Klaus was there to save the day…**_

He got her out of his own shirt. She breathed heavily trying to take control of everything. Klaus smiled at her, trying so hard not to get lost in his old memories. She lied there waiting for him but he just wanted to hold her, like old times.

He understood that she needed time to be the same Anna and he was ready to do anything to get her back. He lied down next to her and stared into her shocked eyes. He was whipped and he knew it…

"C'mon, turn around…" Klaus said more like whispering. She always loved massages in the morning. Well, he wasn't a masseuse but he was fine to her; she'd told him before. She slowly turned around and Klaus started to rub her back.

With his hand on her back, he dived into the pool of his memories…

_**The man tried to set himself free, but he couldn't. Rebekah moved next to her in a second but she didn't notice anything unusual. Klaus was confused. Her sister usually didn't show affection to anybody except her family but she was trying to be there for the girl…**_

_**Elijah came to the scene too but Kol decided to watch, at least it was interesting. Elijah went in front of the man and stared into his eyes. Klaus thought he was going to compel him but he heard Elijah's voice: "Don't you have any integrity left?"**_

_**Klaus smirked, thinking to himself: "Elijah, Elijah! It's time for torture not lecture…" but he kept quiet. The girl seemed to be calm but she didn't speak a word. The man shouted: "She's my fiancée and I can do whatever the hell I want with her!"**_

_**Klaus saw a look of disgust in the girl's eyes and decided to show him just a little bit of his strength. He twisted his arm again and he was howling from pain. The girl almost smiled but whatever it was; it faded away quickly. **_

_**Elijah kept on asking him questions: "What were you planning to do with your fiancée? Why was she screaming for help?"**_

_**The man was scared of another reaction from Klaus so he hesitantly answered: "I was just trying to make her happy but she started yelling all of a **__**sudden and it went out of control. If you just let us go…"**_

_**He couldn't finish his sentence because Klaus had already broken his wrist. He let the man go and he fell down on his knees, holding his wrist in the opposite hand.**_

_**Klaus moved closer to the girl near his sister and tried his best not to scare her: "Miss, if you want I can get rid of him…" She stared at him with a slight of shock in her face but she shook it off in a second.**_

_**For the first time they all heard her soft voice: "And how are you planning to do that?" Klaus smiled and said: "By killing him of course…"**_

_**Despite his thoughts, she didn't seem afraid. She was rather pleased and relieved; like she was ready for this opportunity to pass her by. Rebekah was looking at the two of them and Elijah was watching the man.**_

_**Kol was sitting on the ground with a smirk on his face, enjoying the show. His brother just defended a girl's honor. What a nobleman he could make!**_

_**The girl started nodding and then she spoke: "If it's not a… well, shall I say a problem for you?" Klaus laughed quietly and whispered the word "problem" and then turned his attention to the girl.**_

_**He knew Elijah was staring at him in the moment, mentally praying his brother wouldn't just brag about how they were four original vampires! He wasn't going to do that, at least not yet…**_

_**"Sweetheart, it is actually no problem for me to kill this… man but I want to make sure you want him dead; he's your fiancée, after all." Obviously the girl didn't like the word 'fiancée' very much but she answered quickly: "I was forced to marry this man, and I do not care if he lives or dies. Today, he proved he's no good for me by trying to force intercourse on me and I believe such men don't deserve to live…"**_

_**Her bravery seemed outstanding to him, and the fact that she almost hated that man, made Klaus so happy though he didn't show it. He moved to where the man was still growling and sat right next to him, on his knees.**_

_**He looked at the man; he looked pathetic and Klaus felt a really strong urge to finish him right there and then. The only thing that kept him from doing the killing was the question that how he should kill him.**_

_**He thought about draining his blood but he certainly didn't want to scare the sweet girl off. He thought about breaking his neck, but it would seem too strong of an action that a human could possibly do. He didn't even think about pulling his heart out. He looked at Elijah and he found the answer.**_

_**The only possible way to kill a man with your bare hands is by strangling him so Elijah went behind the man to hold him still. He couldn't possibly get out of Klaus's grip but they didn't want to make the girl suspicious.**_

_**Rebekah spoke for the first time and asked the girl if she wanted to turn around. Kol almost laughed at his sister's gentle offer. The girl shook her head as a 'no' and decided to watch Klaus killing his soon-to-be dead fiancée.**_

_**The man's eyes started to widen as soon as Klaus's hand touched his neck. He used half of his strength on him; he wanted to make sure he'd break a bone or two. His face started to turn blue and a little black. After a minute of silent pleas he died, just like that…**_

_**Kol stood up; he wanted to know what would happen to the girl but she wasn't paying attention to any of them. She went closer to her fiancée's dead body and just stared at him. Klaus and Elijah moved away; trying to give her some space.**_

_**While she was staring at the man's corpse, a thought hit Klaus's mind. Why were they helping her? She was just a human, just a worthless human. So what if the man would've raped her?**_

_**Klaus couldn't help but notice her black curly hair perfectly covering her right eye and then Klaus figured why they were helping her; that pretty little girl who wanted her fiancée dead.**_

_**She needed protection. It was easy for them to protect her. She needed them and for a strange reason Klaus thought they might need her too…**_

**As you noticed, the sentences in Bold were the lyrics of the theme song...**

**Did you like this chap?**

**Xoxo,**

**S**


	4. Chapter 4

******DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of Vampire Diaries characters in this story, however I own an O.C named Anna Mikaelson.**

**A/N: Sorry if it took a little bit longer than usual to update.**

**I'm just wondering if you're still interested in this story... I just wish if you have any comments, words or advices, you'd use the comment button!**

**And thanks again for the faves and alerts!**

**The theme song is Yesterday by The Beatles:**

Chapter4_Yesterday

"_**So Klaus, any lady love?" Stefan Salvatore, his new pal, asked him suddenly. Apparently he saw the obvious frown on his face cause he looked the other way, trying to look not too curious. Klaus didn't know what to say to him. Stefan was almost like a brother to him. No, he was his brother.**_

"_**I did have one actually…" Klaus's quiet voice caught Stefan's attention. He was curious about the woman who had trapped the famous original but he was afraid of crossing the line. Before he could manage to say something smart, Klaus continued: "She's dead now so…"**_

_**Stefan murmured "sorry" but he still couldn't believe him. He wasn't the type to fall for a woman and mourn after losing her but after Klaus drowned his glass in a heartbeat and almost crashed the glass, he started to doubt himself. **_

_**What if he really loved her? Losing the person you love is difficult. He still remembered the way he loved Katherine and the pain after losing her was still fresh. He watched Klaus drinking another shot and he felt guilty because of asking him about his twisted love life.**_

_**Rebekah came out of nowhere and stood between the two important men in her life. She immediately felt the tension and signed Stefan to follow her. Klaus didn't even look up after they left. He wasn't paying attention to his surroundings. He was thinking about her, again…**_

**Yesterday, all my troubles seemed so far away**

**Now it looks as though they're here to stay**

**Oh, I believe in yesterday**

_**520years and he still couldn't let go of her. He couldn't stop himself, he would if he could. Even though Rebekah was with him, he always felt lonely. There was this feeling he had to experience every morning and every night. It didn't wanna go away. He wasn't the same Klaus. Painfully, he thought he could never be the same….**_

**Suddenly, I'm not half the man I used to be**

**There's a shadow hanging over me**

**Oh, yesterday came suddenly**

_**Someone sat beside him. Her sweet scent was enough for him to turn his head around. A petite blond was smiling right at him, trying to be flirty. Klaus fought so hard not to roll his eyes. He smiled back and asked if he could buy her a drink. He wanted to have fun tonight and forget all about her. At least he could've tried…**_

Klaus didn't stop rubbing her back. He didn't know how many hours he spent in bed, just holding her. She fell asleep soon, his little sleepy head. He almost laughed out loud of his remarkable comment. She always made him this way. Like a lost boy, finding his shelter in her arms.

After he found out she didn't leave him after all, instead of being happy, he felt empty inside. He felt everything in those years was just a lie. He knew it wasn't her fault but he still couldn't forget all the pain he felt in those times without her…

_**Klaus shut the door so hard that Rebekah thought the house was going to fall apart. She didn't dare to go and comfort him. She knew he needed time. Maybe in a couple of centuries, he would forget her. She didn't know the pain and humiliation were going to stay much longer than that…**_

_**Klaus held his head in his hands. After spending a month in the damn house Klaus decided it was time to move on. She wouldn't come back. He couldn't even look at the room. In the last 30days he slept in the guest room. He didn't wanna mess up the room for the time she came back. He wanted to keep it clean and the way it was for her.**_

_**He didn't wanna believe a word that came out of Mikael's mouth but the reality hit him so hard in the back that he felt he was getting crushed under the heavy pressure of being left alone. He moved closer to the wooden drawer. Her sweet peony perfume was still near her favorite silver necklace.**_

_**He shook his head. He couldn't stay there. With a glance at the room, he left for his drawing room. The fire was on and a tempting thought crossed his mind. But he couldn't do that to her paintings, she loved them all to death. But she loved him to death too, didn't she?**_

_**He shouted uncontrollably, he had to get all the hurt out. He had to do something about his broken heart. His broken heart that was only complete when she was around. He stopped looking at the fire and turned around. There she was…**_

_**Her pictures were hanging everywhere. He moved closer and even raised his hand to tear them all apart but he didn't have the strength. What if she comes back tomorrow? He shouted again and that time his fist hit the wall.**_

**Why she had to go?**

**I don't know, she wouldn't say**

**I said something wrong**

**Now I long for yesterday**

_**Rebekah heard her brother shout loudly and shed a tear. She understood him, he was crushed. She was crushed too. Anna was her best friend. How could she just leave them? Another shout from upstairs and the sound of a fist hitting the wall filled the silent house. She was worried that he couldn't get over her anytime soon… **_

_**Klaus started pacing around the room. He had to clear his mind but he wasn't alone for a second. Her laughs, her tears, their whole life was in front of him. He was searching for a second of unpleasant moment between the both of them, for the reason she left him.**_

_**It was so damn confusing. They traveled the world together, in love and happy. So what went wrong? Was it him? Was she suddenly so sick and tired of him? Mikael said 'they' met in Rome. He had to make sure he wouldn't go to that bloody city again.**_

_**She never complained, she never said anything that meant she didn't love him anymore. How can a love that lasted for that long disappear in hours? The way she fell in love with him and the way he fell for her made their love impossible to break, but it did anyway…**_

_**He couldn't understand how things were going. He had it all mapped out, their future; staying with each other until the eternity. That simple! He thought she felt the same way. He didn't understand her, the one woman he thought he figured out…**_

**Yesterday, love was such an easy game to play**

**Now I need a place to hide away**

**Oh, I believe in yesterday**

She started moving and Klaus hid his smile. He wasn't mad at her anymore but his mind _his hybrid dirty mind_ ordered him to focus. He wanted to make sure she was there to stay and then let all his feelings show though their shouting match in the morning proved he still cared for her, hell he loved her…

She turned around and opened her eyes so slowly that it made Klaus to gulp. She smiled from ear to ear and asked: "What time is it?" Klaus didn't know the answer so he just stood up and searched for his watch. After a minute he found the watch under the bed. It was 11a.m. and he wondered if all the time in bed was actually 2hours.

She yawned and opened her arms. Klaus knew they were both uncomfortable and didn't know what to do next. In that moment Klaus realized the meaning of the word 'awkward'! Klaus made himself to ask: "So… Do they have room service?"

"Damn it! That's the best you can say?" Klaus thought to himself but she answered anyway: "Yes, they do. Are you hungry?" Anna raised one of her eyebrows, obviously amused. Klaus bent down to grab his shirt and then flashed near her. He threw the shirt on the bed and called the room service. She didn't complain and started wearing the shirt.

Klaus ran his hand through his hair and tried to make conversation: "So… how did you find me?" Anna stood up and moved to the mirror. She used her perfume and the smell consumed Klaus. She sat on the armchair and said: "I don't think you would like it…"

Another twist? Can't it be something normal like: "I just happened to come across Mystic Falls and then you were there"? Klaus sighed and asked: "What is it?" Anna laughed but in a second she flashed in front of him and asked: "Promise whatever I tell you, you won't be mad and try to kill her…"

"Kill her? Who?" Klaus asked confused. She opened her mouth but before she could say anything there was a knock on the door. Klaus went to open the door and saw a very delicious looking brunette holding a tray full of his orders. She smiled politely and said: "Sir, I brought your orders." Klaus flashed the girl a charming smile and asked while focusing on his British accent: "Why, thank you! Why don't you come inside? Have a taste of the pie I ordered?"

The girl wet her lips and stared at Klaus's chest. His smile turned to a smirk when he moved out of the way. The girl came inside and Klaus took the tray from her. Poor girl froze when she saw Anna laying on the bed smirking at her. She stuttered: "Sir, I don't think…"

Klaus appeared in front of her and stared into her eyes, compelling her to stay calm. Klaus looked at Anna, challenging her with his eyes. She jumped up and went for the tray. She took a fresh strawberry and bit it seductively; knowing Klaus was watching her closely. She moved to the relaxed girl and offered her the bitten strawberry.

She hesitated for a moment but she took it. Anna ordered: "Bite!" The moment her teeth touched the strawberry, Anna plunged her teeth into her neck. The unfortunate maid dropped the fruit; screaming. Klaus smirked thinking her evil side was still there. The chocolate pie seemed delicious. Klaus started eating while watching his wife drinking the girl's blood or practically draining her.

He could hear her pulse weaken and it took a minute for her to die. Anna dropped the body on the floor and wiped the blood away with her hand. He missed seeing those veins under her eyes. She licked her lips and came closer while saying: "That was yummy…"

Klaus couldn't help but notice the language she was using: "Yummy? How do you know that word if you were trapped inside that cave?" She sighed and looked at the floor. Klaus whispered angrily: "Answer me!"

She looked up and said: "That's what I wanted to tell you before our food came in. I never told you how I got out of the cave…" She was playing with the shirt's sleeves again. Klaus tried to relax a little and sat down on the chair. "So?"

"It all started a month ago I guess. I hadn't seen Mikael or anyone for a century; that bastard left me there without any blood. I hadn't had blood for 100years, I was practically a corpse. I didn't know if you killed Mikael or he forgot all about me. Suddenly I saw a girl in front of me looking like… She was just like Tatia… Then it hit me, that she was the doppelganger…"

Klaus growled: "Katerina!" Anna said with a lower voice: "She goes with Katherine now…" She kept quiet after receiving a glare from Klaus. "Anyway, she gave me a couple of blood bags so I could gain my energy."

Klaus interrupted her: "Did she hurt you? I swear…." Anna jumped in: "No! Nik, just listen…" Klaus let out another growl but didn't say anything. Anna sighed and continued: "The first thing I asked was… I asked her about you…"

Klaus looked at the shy version of Anna; she was biting her lip. He wanted to kiss her until she couldn't breathe anymore…

Klaus stayed calm and the disappointed Anna continued: "She said she knew you and she could take me to you… She taught me everything I know about the present time. She told me everything about technology, fashion, even everything that happened in Mystic Falls... "

He couldn't believe his ears; Katerina helping someone out? It must've had a price. He asked: "What did she want in return?" Anna looked confused: "What did she want? Nothing. She's my friend!" Klaus couldn't hold back his loud laughs. Anna almost looked hurt. She yelled: "What? You hate her Nik for running away from you; I know but she helped me. Mikael wanted me dead but she didn't do it. She didn't kill me. She's the reason I'm here with you…"

Klaus froze in his place. Katerina was the reason he had his true love back. "Fuck my life!" Klaus thought. Anna used her whispery tone: "Nik please, if you care about me at all…" Her eyes were on his; he didn't wanna hurt her feelings. Klaus moved closer to her and touched her shoulders. Klaus promised: "I try not to kill her the next time I see her…"

She smiled weakly but in a second he saw rage in her eyes. She pushed Klaus back and said: "She also told me about how you flirted with her to make her fall for you!" Klaus put both of his hands in the air smirking; he knew she was fooling around. His cracked voice filled the room: "I'm sorry ma'am; I wasn't trying to get into her knickers! I swear!"

Anna looked amused. They both started laughing out loud. "Maybe it's not that hard to be the old us…" Klaus thought to himself. He wanted to do anything he could in his powers to make it work. He had to or otherwise he would go crazy…

She asked with her raised eyebrows: "So Mister Mikaelson, are you ready to make up for all the years I was taken away?" Klaus narrowed his eyes and asked: "What do you have in mind?" She smirked and looked at the tray. She whispered while taking the cream bowl: "Well, Kat taught me something fun…"

Klaus was shocked when Anna licked her lips. The only thing he could say was: "Oh Katerina, I owe you one…"

**Hope you liked this chap!**

**S**


	5. Chapter 5

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of Vampire Diaries characters in this story, however I own an O.C named Anna Mikaelson.**

**A/N: Sorry about the late update! Thanks for all the faves and follows, again!**

**Anyway, I have to explain two things before you start the chap.**

**1. Most of the flashbacks are related to each other, for example in this chap, you see what happens before, in the middle, and after a flashback I wrote in ****the chap3! So please pay attention cause the flash backs are one of the most important things in this story.**

**2. Tatia wasn't in the village the originals lived in, in my story. The original witch (I prefer bitch personally!) used another girl's blood to turn the originals into vampires. Non other than Charlotte, the original Petrova. So don't get confused!**

**Here we go:**

Chapter5_Stay For Me

_**Klaus pushed her to a tree and heard her quiet giggles. She locked her arms around his neck and pulled his face closer. Klaus kissed her without hesitation with his hands wrapped tightly around her. He was so lost in her that he didn't notice someone sneaking up on him.**_

_**Before he knew it, he was dragged away from her by the collar. He growled loudly and turned around to see the unfortunate person who dared to pull him away from his own world.**_

_**Rebekah was standing right in front of him and the frown on her face could scare anyone off but not her older brother. Klaus noticed she was sending death glares to the girl behind him. Klaus heard his own voice say weakly: "What do you want sister?"**_

_**Rebekah knew he was drunk but not that much. Alcohol was practically dripping from his words. For a moment she decided not to tell anything to him but she couldn't disappoint Anna. She said in a low voice: "I should remind you that today's your birthday brother. You do remember that Anna threw you a party, don't you?"**_

_**Klaus's expression made her sure he was clueless. She sighed and decided to throw the girl another death glare before leaving them alone. She turned around to leave but she couldn't hold the words in anymore: "You know she's waiting for you; don't let her down…"**_

_**Tatia obviously felt Klaus's hesitation to leave because she came closer to him and hugged him from behind. She whispered in his ear: "Come on Klaus, I'll make this your best birthday…"**_

_**So many thoughts were swimming in Klaus's mind in that moment but he made his choice quickly. He turned around and took her by the waist; pushing her to the same tree. Her giggles filled the silent forest…**_

Klaus wrapped the towel around his lower body and watched Anna cover her body with her own towel. Her wet hair was clinging to her back and it made Klaus remember their memories in the numerous lakes and rivers. She turned her head and her hair started flying around.

Klaus went closer and kissed her right shoulder. He whispered: "God, I missed this Anna…" He knew she was smiling. He didn't try to hold his feelings back anymore. The words he whispered in her ears in the shower were enough to let her know he was still crazy about her.

She turned around and kissed his lips. They started moving while kissing and eventually reached the bed. Right in the moment he wanted to lay her down, she shifted their places and pushed him down on the bed; never letting his lips leave hers.

Klaus didn't like the towel getting in the way of his hands so he tore it apart. She growled quietly in his mouth; her hands reached down getting a hold of his towel. She didn't tear it apart or remove it; she simply started massaging him.

It made Klaus freeze for a quick moment until he was back in the game again. He grabbed a fistful of her wet hair and pulled it. Her head was dragged away from his and Klaus started sucking on her neck.

She bit her lips while Klaus was sucking her neck so patiently. His fangs came out and grazed her skin just enough to leave a bruise.

Klaus pulled back and looked at the love bite he gave her; feeling satisfied. He always loved reminding people that she was his and no one else's. She used to laugh at his jealousy but secretly adored it; Klaus was sure of it.

She looked down and Klaus saw her amused face. She asked: "So, you gave me another one of your love bites? Is it the 'I want you' bite or the 'She's mine, back off dudes' one?"

Klaus laughed and said: "The second one, I assume…" She rolled her eyes and started kissing his upper chest. Klaus didn't know why but he asked anyway: "So where's Katerina now?"

Anna raised her head and looked at him with a serious face. Klaus regretted his silly question when she said: "I'm kissing your chest and you're asking me about Katherine's location?"

Klaus didn't answer and he could sense her anger. He finally said: "I just happened to remember her all of a sudden…" Anna raised one of her eyebrows but didn't say anything. She got off of him suddenly and moved to the mirror. Klaus watched her as she started combing her almost curly hair.

Her voice filled the silent room: "She just helped me fit into Mystic Falls and then she took off. I don't know where she is right now but I was supposed to text her when I found you and told you the truth but… well, we were sort of busy…"

Klaus imagined her rosy cheeks and smirked. She didn't stop combing her hair and Klaus decided to let her finish. Her naked back was in his sight and he was enjoying the view of her black hair resting on her white skin. She noticed his gaze in the mirror's reflection and stared back…

_**"NIKLAUS!" He heard Rebekah's shout. He opened his eyes and saw Tatia in his arms; not fully dressed. He didn't remember what happened. Suddenly he noticed his sister running to him. When he saw the tears in her eyes he stood up abruptly; making Tatia's body hit the ground.**_

_**Rebekah was shaking and he was damn sure it wasn't a good sign. He tripped a little on his way to her but he made it anyway. She stuttered: "Anna… She she's… She's leaving Nik, you have to stop her. She's not not lis listening to me…"**_

_**She started sobbing and it scared the hell out of him. His sister wasn't the type to cry but she was crying right in front of him. Then it hit him; she was leaving…**_

_**Klaus ran with a speed that no one could match. She couldn't leave them. She couldn't leave him, could she…? He gave her every reason to but he thought she would never actually do it. When he reached the door he silently prayed she would still be there.**_

_**He opened it and saw her turn around. Her black hair flew everywhere and it made him sober up a little. She was shocked to see him there, he was sure. Klaus saw the extra tables and the fruits and finally his favorite strawberry pie.**_

_**He felt embarrassed and didn't know what to say. He started moving closer to her. She said: "What do you want Niklaus?" Klaus froze in his place. Her voice was cold; hardly showing any emotion. Klaus painfully thought: "What if I lost her for good…?"**_

_**Her voice was cold but her eyes were full of heat. They were burning their way into his soul. When she didn't receive an answer from him, she turned around and continued packing her things. He couldn't just let her leave; she was supposed to be his…**_

_**From the moment she decided to live with them, Klaus knew she had feelings for him. Everyone noticed her love for him but he pretended he was clueless. He couldn't break her; she was too precious to be wasted in his hands.**_

_**He was just a cold-hearted bastard that deserved to be alone forever. These thoughts kept him from telling her how he felt and now she was leaving him all alone. How dared she? He loved her…**_

_**He had to keep her waiting. He had to make sure she loved him truly and purely. He had to show her every side of him, to let her decide if he was worthy of her love. Klaus was always fascinated by love stories from all over the world although he never said it out loud. He wanted to be able to love someone but deep down a voice always told him he couldn't.**_

_**Mikael's disappointed voice and his mother's desperate one kept talking in his mind and didn't let him make a move. He used to sit down next to her, smile at her, tell her stories, buy her everything she wanted but the moment he wanted to confess his love for her; he used to hear their voices and back down, as usual.**_

_**He felt weak around her and Klaus wasn't weak. He had to forget her, and he was trying so hard until the moment he heard she was leaving…**_

_**He moved right in front of her and made her gasp. She saw something in his eyes because she started moving backwards. Klaus heard his own voice hardly: "Why are you leaving?" She shook her head in disbelief; spitting the words out: "Why am I leaving? Why did I even stay? Tell me Nik, why did I stay?"**_

_**Klaus ran a hand in his messy hair and spit back: "How the hell am I supposed to know? You asked to travel with us and we agreed. What's your problem now?" She let out a quick laugh and said: "My problem? You, Niklaus, are my problem..."**_

_**Klaus was silent and his face went blank. That wasn't a good sign, Anna was sure. She heard his voice as he turned around to leave: "You're not going anywhere; that's final." Before he could open the door one of the fruit baskets hit the wall next to him. He turned around and saw her breathing heavily.**_

_**He smirked but before she could manage to say anything he had her pinned to the wooden wall. She screamed: "Let me go!" She tried to fight him off but she couldn't move an inch. Klaus whispered: "You're not going anywhere…" A moment passed and her hand hit his face.**_

_**Her shout filled the room: "Who the hell are you to tell me to stay Niklaus? I mean nothing to you, I'm just another pathetic human so why don't you let me leave and go back to your fun with dear Tatia?" She turned around and after he heard her quiet sobs, he turned her around to face him.**_

_**He wiped away her tears and had her; pinned to the wooden wall again. They were both breathing heavily. She closed her eyes and moved her face closer to his. She stopped all of a sudden waiting for him. He had to do it. He tried not to listen to the voices in his mind and just kiss her.**_

_**He moved his head closer and their lips finally met. It didn't feel like anything he had experienced before. He slowly let his hands grip her waist. The movement was enough for her to let out a little gasp in his mouth.**_

_**Their lips were moving in synch; making Klaus more surprised. He didn't know she was such a good kisser. Her hands started rubbing his arms and back. Klaus felt he could never be this happy again in the future.**_

_**His hands moved from her waist to her neck and then to her cheeks but he knew he had to pull away soon; giving her time to breathe.**_

_**Another moment passed until Klaus pulled away from her. Her lips were red and swollen and she was hardly breathing. Klaus took a step back, letting her decide what to do next. Her hand ran through her long hair and moved it out of her eyes. She whispered while staring in his eyes: "That was surprising…"**_

_**Klaus tried to laugh but it came out more as a chuckle. She looked down hiding her rosy cheeks from him. Klaus lifted her chin uncontrollably and whispered back: "Will you stay… for me?" She nodded and moved closer to him. She took his hand and said: "I will Nik; I'll never leave you…"**_

After moments of silent, she took her eyes off his. It was late in the afternoon and it was getting darker every minute. She smirked while moving to Klaus; she picked up his jeans on the way and threw them at him. Klaus looked at her confused. She said: "What? I'm hungry, aren't you?"

Klaus smirked as well and stood up. He was too busy looking for his underwear that he didn't notice Anna smiling at him. When he finally found his boxers, he sighed and then his eyes found the little smile on his lover's face. He tried to ignore her sweet gesture but he couldn't possibly.

He flashed in front of her and took her by surprise. Something in her eyes caught Klaus's attention; her eyes were different. Her lips crashed on his and washed away all his doubts. Klaus pulled away from her and whispered: "Hungry for blood or hungry for me, love?"

Anna let out a soft laugh and took a step back. She went to the little closet near the door while saying: "Sorry Nik, hungry for blood now… hungry for you always…" Anyone could imagine the infamous smirk on Klaus's face.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Splitting up or together?" Anna asked while pulling her black sweater on. Klaus couldn't help but stare at her before answering. She was wearing a white top with her loose black sweater on it with black skinny jeans, black and white sneakers, and a pretty little gray knit hat was covering half of her curly black hair. She raised her eyebrows; curious why he wasn't answering.

Klaus shook his head and said: "Together, but not so obvious." She grinned and said: "You were checking me out, weren't you?" Klaus tried to look offended but he failed. She used the opportunity and added: "You were totally checking me out!" Klaus growled under his breath: "Shut up!"

She couldn't say something cheeky because they both spotted a pretty brown haired girl coming towards them. Klaus heard Anna growl quietly and smirked. Anna knew just what to do; she moved past Klaus like she was just a normal stranger in the street.

The girl came closer and closer to Klaus and he pretended he was trying to read something on his phone and bumped into her. She let out a little shout and looked up to see Klaus looking almost sorry. Klaus apologized: "I'm so sorry, I wasn't paying attention and it was dark so…"

The poor girl smiled genuinely and shrugged before saying: "It is fine, it happens all the time…" She was waiting for him to say something nice or even ask her name but she was surprised to hear his next words: "This doesn't happen all the time, sweetie…" Before she could think what he meant, he sank his fangs into her delicate skin.

Anna watched as Klaus drained the girl. She knew she had to wait until the next victim. Finally, he dropped the body and licked the blood from the corner of his mouth. Anna licked her lips watching him; craving blood more than ever.

Klaus hid the body behind a closed store's wall and went back to Anna. She complained: "I thought I was hungry, what if no one comes our way anymore?" Klaus laughed and said: "Relax, you're gonna get your blood tonight…"

Anna tightened the sweater around her. Although vampires didn't get cold, she always loved to pretend she was still part human or at least that was what Klaus thought. He heard two boys talking about a football game and looked at the anxious Anna. It was his time to hide and let her have her blood.

He watched as Anna fixed her hair and he almost decided to go to the scene and stop her. He just couldn't bear the thought of her flirting with other guys, though she did it sometimes in the past just for the fun of it and then she had to deal with the jealous version of Klaus for at least a week.

Boys noticed her immediately. She was just walking across them, waiting to make a move but the boys started it. One of them whistled and said: "Hey pretty girl!" Anna stopped walking and turned to face them. She said politely: "Hi there!"

The other one elbowed the first guy and whispered: "She likes you man!" Anna smiled and started walking again until the boy ran after her and took her arm and spun her around. He asked suddenly: "Hey, I haven't seen you around before. What's your name?"

Anna pulled her arm away and got a little closer to him. Klaus wondered what she was trying to do. She whispered in the guy's ear: "Go tell your friend I like him…" Klaus was shocked that Anna compelled him; she didn't usually use compulsion in her games.

The boy went back and told his friend that she liked him. Klaus saw him grin from ear to ear. He started moving to her confidently; holding his head high. Anna flashed a smile and motioned to the boy to came closer. Stupid boy rubbed his hands and got closer to Anna.

Klaus gulped watching her mouth move near his neck. The boy didn't know what would hit him in a second. Anna kissed his pulse point and secretly looked at where Klaus was watching. In a heartbeat her sharp fangs were sunk into the boy's neck.

He let out a scream and it frightened his friend. He started running to the opposite direction but Klaus appeared in front of him, saying: "Not so fast!"

He sank his fangs into his neck and heard Anna's growl. She finished her first meal and came to Klaus. She pulled the boy's hand away from him. She sank her fangs into where Klaus's had been after saying: "Don't ever touch my food!"

After she was finished, Klaus flashed in front of her and grabbed her face. She looked so sexy with a little blood dripping from the corner of her mouth. He licked the blood off of her and kissed the spot slowly.

She locked her hands happily around his neck and let him come closer to her. He started kissing all the way around her mouth. She pouted so he finally kissed her mouth.

They started moving until Anna stepped on the dead boy's arm and tripped. She fell down with Klaus on top of her. For a second everywhere was quiet until they both started laughing. Klaus kissed her again, still on the ground. She kissed back but she pushed him away after a minute.

Klaus looked at her wondering why she pushed him away. She said: "Nik, we just killed two more people. I think we should hide their bodies instead of making out in the streets! I don't wanna get into trouble now that I just moved into town."

Klaus growled and got off of her saying: "You killed the boys, I only killed a girl. Not to mention the maid you killed this morning." Anna shrugged and said: "You do have a point but let's see… I don't care! C'mon, help me out!"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Anna listened closely for any sign of Klaus still being awake. He was right behind her, holding her body so she wasn't sure if he was awake or not. She counted until hundred and then she started moving slowly; trying so hard not to wake him. His grip wasn't that tight so she was free after a minute.

She watched his face; counting to ten. When she was sure he was absolutely asleep, she tiptoed to the closet. She left the closet open earlier so it wouldn't make a sound in the midnight. In the dark she could still manage to find her dark jeans. She put her hand in the back pocket and found the BlackBerry phone Katherine gave her.

She spun around to check on Klaus again. After a minute, she gave all her attention to the phone. She opened the contacts and checked the names 'Kat' and 'Mick' to send them a message. She typed: "24hours of perfection. Xoxo, B"

She put the phone right back in the pocket and moved to the bed. She stared at Klaus's face and shook her head slowly. She sat on the bed and then lied down. Klaus moved in his place and gripped her waist; pulling her closer to himself. Anna smirked; thinking: "Oh Klaus, you're going down…"

**Hope you liked it!**

**The fun is just about to begin...**

**Please leave a review! I wanna know what you think... And feel free to ask any questions!**

**Xoxo,**

**S**


	6. Chapter 6

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of Vampire Diaries characters in this story, however I own an O.C named Anna Mikaelson.**

**A/N: 1. I used three songs in this chap: 1-Just The Way You Are by Bruno Mars, 2-Hurt by Christina Aguilera, 3-Come Away To The Water by Maroon 5 Featuring Rozzi Crane.**

**They're all awesome!**

**2. I won't be able to post a chap frequently because of some problems... Normally once in a month... I apologize and I hope you understand...**

**3. Reviews and Faves and Alerts are much appreciated!**

**HERE WE GO:**

Chapter6_Klaus's Wife

"_**What do you mean she's gone brother?" Klaus growled but it didn't affect Elijah, not a bit. Rebekah tried to speak but Klaus's risen hand stopped her. Elijah wanted answers; Klaus knew that but talking about her was still difficult.**_

_**Elijah saw the not so familiar look on Klaus's face and it frightened him to death. His brother wasn't the one to show his feelings but Klaus's eyes were telling him he was in for a horrible story.**_

"What is that noise?" Klaus growled; waking up by the loud music. He blinked a couple of times and he noticed Anna wasn't in bed. The shower was running and he could almost hear her singing along with the singer:

**When I see your face**

**There's not a thing that I would change**

**Cause you're amazing, just the way you are**

**And when you smile**

**The whole world stops and stares for a while**

**Cause girl you're amazing, just the way you are**

Klaus couldn't hold back his laughter and shook his head. It felt incredible to just sit and listen to her sing while taking a shower. If Damon Salvatore was there, he'd make a remarkable comment on Klaus probably going insane. Klaus stopped himself and thought: "Who the hell is Damon Salvatore? Go enjoy your life!"

He took off his boxers and headed for the shower. He opened the door and the steam hit his face. She turned her head around and smiled. Klaus went inside and closed the door behind him. She purred: "Hope the music wasn't too loud!" Klaus snored: "You think?!"

Anna laughed and locked her arms around his neck; kissing him on the lips. Klaus moved them under the shower and the hot water hit both of their bodies. Anna pulled away; laughing. With the water running down their bodies Klaus kissed her again. The song seemed to go on over and over again…

**Her lips, her lips, I can kiss them all day if she let me**

**Her laugh, her laugh, she hates but I think it's so sexy**

**She's so beautiful and I tell her everyday**

They moved until her back hit the wall and Klaus seized the moment and pushed himself against her body. The music seemed to be finished but it didn't mean they needed to stop too. Klaus pushed her wet hair aside and started kissing down her neck; leaving her with a bunch of goose bumps.

Klaus pulled away suddenly; hearing his cellphone ring in the room. Anna frowned but let him go. He took a towel from the shelf and wrapped it around his body. After he left the bathroom Anna rolled her eyes. She let the water run down her body for the last time and then turned off the shower.

She couldn't hear Klaus's conversation through all those water noises; she wasn't that strong after all. She took her towel and finally heard what Klaus was saying: "Sage? Are you sure?" A girl with a British accent answered back: "Of course I'm sure Nik! We had a nice chat. By the way, she knew Damon too. I told her Finn is gone but she's staying for a while." "That must be the little sister; Rebekah." Anna thought.

Klaus didn't answer. He must've heard the shower stopping so Anna complained loud enough for him to hear: "Where is this towel?" Klaus seemed to be sure she wasn't listening to his conversation cause he said: "Don't do anything stupid Bekah, I'll be back tomorrow."

Anna raised her eyebrows. Did he tell everyone he was out of town? She couldn't care less, the only thing she needed was to meet the famous gang of Mystic Falls and tell them the main reason she was there. Rebekah's sharp voice caught her attention: "Oh please!"

One of them hung up and Klaus headed to the shower. Anna hurriedly wrapped the towel around her and got out of the shower. She bumped into Klaus the moment she stepped out of the bathroom. Klaus laughed: "What's the rush?"

She smiled innocently and said: "Well, you know how I hate it when you leave me all alone Nik!" Klaus shrugged and said: "I had to take that call. It was Rebekah…" Anna knew she had to pretend she was super excited to hear her name so she opened her mouth without saying a word. Fake excitement was flowing in her eyes but the only thing Klaus could see was the pure one.

Finally she heard her own voice: "Bekah? Oh my god, I missed her so much… When can I see her? Is she still mad at me? I mean… Will she forgive me? God, I have to make a speech… What if she doesn't believe me Nik? I can't…"

Klaus interrupted her with a kiss. She mumbled something Klaus couldn't comprehend but it didn't matter. He pulled away but she started talking again: "I can't let her be mad at me for a long time, can I? She's my best friend for heaven's sake! Nik! Where are you going?"

Klaus started moving to the bed. He motioned to her to come and sit on the bed. She pouted but she sat down anyway. Klaus started talking like he was talking to a child: "Listen, She won't be mad at you after I tell her what exactly happened so just relax. We're gonna go see her tomorrow."

She nodded and smiled. Klaus started to un-wrap his towel and it made Anna blush a little. Klaus just knew he loved her. She tried to change the atmosphere by saying: "So can we order some human food? Two weeks with Kat and I'm in love with pasta and burgers; extra cheesy of course!"

She looked adorable trying to remember all the things she had while she was with Katherine. Klaus asked: "Well, have you ever tried Taco?" She frowned like she didn't know what Taco was. Klaus took the phone and called the room service. He asked if they had Tacos.

He ordered two plates of Tacos and two plates of cheesy pasta. It was near noon so they could have breakfast and lunch at the same time. She rubbed her hands excitedly and jumped on Klaus. Klaus hung up and kissed her nose.

Anna thought: "Well, that was easy…"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_**Klaus stormed off to an unknown place. Elijah didn't even try to stop him; he didn't even think about a pile of soon to be dead people he had to take care of the next day. He just sat down on the wooden chair; holding his head in his hands.**_

_**Rebekah thought it was the best moment to finally say something: "Elijah, it's hard for all of us but you have to act like it's not that hard... Nik's not sane right now…" Elijah nodded; still not facing his sister. The fact that his spoiled little sister was suddenly acting so mature didn't motivate him enough to raise his head and say something. The situation was just so fucked up…**_

"I'm officially full now!" Anna said after swallowing another mouthful of her extra cheesy pasta. Klaus smirked: "Thank God! I thought you were trying to swallow the spoon too!" Anna pouted and hit Klaus's shoulder while saying: "It wasn't like that!"

Klaus kissed the saucy corner of her mouth; it tasted delicious. He started kissing her full mouth. She moaned lying down on the bed while Klaus pushed the trays aside. His kisses became more urgent by every second and Anna tried to measure up to him.

Klaus hurriedly pushed the silky robe she wore after the shower aside to kiss her bare shoulders. With her mouth being free she moaned loudly. She ran her legs on his; holding his back with her hands. His cellphone started ringing again and it made both of them growl but they didn't stop.

Klaus obviously didn't care who wanted to talk to him but Anna was curious. She had to dig any possible thing. She pulled his hair and stared at his eyes. She asked with her raised eyebrows: "Don't you wanna answer that?"

Klaus shook his head as a 'no' but Anna couldn't take no for an answer, could she? She kissed his neck slowly and whispered: "I'm right here; I'm not going anywhere…" Klaus hesitated for a second and then got off of her and went to take the damn phone.

Before Klaus could say something; another British accented voice reached Anna's ears: "Hello brother! What's with the hold up? Don't tell me you were having day sex!" Anna could imagine Klaus rolling his eyes. "That can't be Elijah. He's too damn polite to say that. Then it leaves Finn and Kol. Finn's obviously gone so it's the infamous Kol…"

Klaus said in a hurried tone: "Cut the crap Kol! How's the situation?" "Why so gloomy Nik? Did I call in the middle of it?!" Klaus sighed and said: "I'm hanging up." Kol shouted: "Don't! The situation has been taken care of and I gotta tell you Nik, that boy sure as hell talks a lot!"

That boy? What were they talking about? Klaus probably smirked while saying: "Well, you have to make a few sacrifices to save your family Kol!" Kol laughed and said: "Very funny brother! Go back to your day sex!"

Klaus hung up and turned around; facing the curious Anna. Anna started talking first: "Wow! Kol still knows what he's talking about!" Klaus laughed at her joke and jumped on the bed. His little conversation definitely killed the mood.

Anna rested her head on his shoulder and took his hand. She decided if they weren't going to have sex, she had to make the air a little bit dramatic. She used her sad voice and said: "Nik, do you think they all will treat me as usual? I mean getting over everything is so hard… I can't believe we're together now…"

Klaus rubbed his thumb on her hand and whispered after a moment of silence: "I told you earlier; just relax… if I could get over it, they would too." She nodded and closed her eyes. She had to make some calls but there was no way to keep Klaus away, even just for a minute.

Klaus helped her by saying: "Do you mind if I leave for a couple of hours?" She didn't say anything for a moment; choosing the right thing to say. She made up her mind and said: "Nik, I don't mind if you leave and come back a couple of centuries later; I just want to be sure that you will come back…"

Klaus kissed her again and got out of the bed. She smiled looking at her man putting his clothes on. She thought: "Damn, I'm good!"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

She dialed Mick's number while looking at herself in the mirror. She pushed a lock of her hair aside to look better. She smiled at her reflection in the mirror but Mick's voice caught her attention: "Hello?" She replied: "It's me. He's out, don't worry."

She heard a quiet sigh and smiled again. Mick's not so worried voice hit her ears: "So how's it going? He's not suspecting anything, is he?" She smirked almost devilishly and said: "Of course not Mick! It's me you're talking about…"

He said rather harshly: "Well, I made this 'you' B, don't screw it up…" She heard her weak voice answer him: "I won't screw this up, you know I won't." "Good, don't call me until you reach step3, you got it?" "Yeah, yeah. I know what I'm doing!"

She could imagine him rolling his eyes and hanging up the phone. Now she had to call Kat and tell her what exactly happened; explicitly…

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"_**Hello everyone! Such an amazing day, isn't it? Welcome back!" Kol paused after he saw all of them staring emotionlessly at him. "What's wrong? Did all our maids die?!" Klaus put his drink down on the table and marched out of the room.**_

_**Kol frowned; obviously not having a clue what was going on. Suddenly he noticed Anna wasn't in the room. His cracked voice asked: "Where's Anna?" Rebekah and Elijah didn't even look at him. Did something happen to her?**_

_**Kol shook his head while asking again: "Where is Anna? Elijah? Bekah? Where the fuck is she?" Elijah stood up; smiling weakly. He didn't know what to say to him. She was close to Kol; to all of them. She was just like a sister to all of them except Klaus. He didn't even want to imagine how Klaus felt in that moment…**_

**If I had just one more day**

**I would tell you how much that I've missed you**

**Since you've been away**

**It's dangerous**

**It's so out of line to try to turn back time**

Anna knew Klaus was about to come in any moment; she heard him downstairs. He was late but it didn't matter. She lied down on the bed; pretending to be asleep. Her smirk was in the way of her plans so she made it vanish. The door opened and she heard his footsteps coming closer and closer. She was calm as ever; not wanting to make him suspicious.

Klaus sat on the bed carefully; not wanting to wake her up. Her face was so much prettier when she was asleep and Klaus was just enjoying the view in front of him. Her face reminded him of a very special memory…

_**Klaus heard her footsteps coming closer and closer. He didn't turn his head around to face her. He didn't even know how she found that place. The full moon was shining bright on the lake and it made Klaus think what he could turn into then if his mother didn't abandon him in the first place by putting the curse on him.**_

**Come away little lass, come away to the water**

**To the ones that are waiting only for you**

**Come away little lass, come away to the water**

**Away from the life that you always knew**

**We're calling to you…**

_**She sat right next to him; still not saying a word. After a moment she turned her head just to see his face. He stayed calm but he was curious as hell. She turned her head around again and stared at the reflection of the moon in the water. She didn't walk in the damn darkness of the woods to be quiet. She had to say something…**_

**Come away little lad, come away to the darkness**

**In the shade of the night we'll come looking for you**

**Come away little lad, come away to the darkness**

**To the ones appointed to see it through**

**We're coming for you; we're coming for you…**

"_**I wanted to thank you…" That caught Klaus's attention. She wanted to thank him? It's been a week since the incident in the woods and him being her hero and savior and now she was thanking him? Klaus murmured: "You just did, it wasn't a problem."**_

_**Anna didn't expect that kind of reaction. She knew she was being late to thank him when she already thanked all of his siblings but she couldn't help it. There was something about Klaus that stopped her every time; like a force in her always told her not to thank him and delay it but it felt wrong sitting right next to him watching the moon.**_

**Come away little lamb, come away to the water**

**Give yourself so we might live anew**

**Come away little lamb, come away to the slaughter**

**To the ones appointed to see this through**

**We are coming for you; we are coming for you**

_**Klaus was hearing her heartbeats loud and clear in the silence of the night. It was a wonder that she wasn't afraid of the place; or even him. He stood up abruptly and it made her jump a little but she stood up too and stared at him.**_

_**Klaus said it out lout before he regretted it: "I'll walk you to the village." She nodded and took his hand. Klaus froze and didn't move. She looked so innocent; just like a lost child waiting for his help. He sighed and started walking; holding her hand tightly…**_

**Come away little lamb, come away to the water**

**To the arms that are waiting only for you**

**Come away little lamb, come away to the slaughter**

**To the one appointed to see this through**

**We are coming for you; we are coming for you**

Anna started moving slowly and Klaus gave her his best smile when she opened her eyes. She smiled weakly and asked: "You're late… You said it'd take a couple of hours…" Klaus smirked and said: "And here I thought you were willing to wait a couple of centuries for me to come back!"

She shook her head while pouting and then kissed his lips. Klaus asked after he pulled away: "You were asleep all this time?" "No, I called Katherine…" Klaus tensed but didn't say anything so Anna continued: "I told her I'm safe and with you and we chatted for a little time and then I watched some TV. I think it was a show named Pretty Little Liars or something! It was fun! And then I fell asleep… "

Klaus smiled and asked: "Do you want some real action sweetie?" Anna nodded eagerly and asked: "What do you have in mind?" Klaus smirked and said: "Since I'm late and I owe you some fun I came up with an idea… How about you finally meet the famous Salvatore brothers?!"

Anna froze in her place. She never thought Klaus would give her the opportunity to meet them. She had to be quick so she said: "What?! That was the fun you were talking about? What about them?" Another smirk appeared on Klaus's face while he said: "Well, they have no idea I'm married so why don't we surprise them together and see the expression on their faces?! What do you say?" "If you put it that way…"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Damon and Stefan were sitting on their chairs sipping their Whiskies; secretly cheering for finding out a new way to kill Klaus. Damon acted smartly and saved some white oak wood and the game was back on for team Salvatore. Damon was about to say something that a sight caught his attention and it made him choke on his drink. Stefan turned around to see what happened and he froze in his seat.

Klaus just entered the Grill with a girl; a really beautiful girl they didn't know. Damon stood up and waited for him to come near them. Klaus's smirk was undeniable and it was killing Damon inside to see him this proud of himself without knowing why.

Klaus stopped right in front of him and let them take a good look at Anna. He knew she was enjoying this. Her smile turned into a smirk and it took both Salvatore brothers off guard. Klaus broke the silence: "Salvatore brothers! I'd say what a pleasure but I'm not a very good liar…"

Anna giggled quietly but she knew they all heard her loud and clear. Damon tried to be seductive and manipulative; he took her hand and kissed it while staring at her eyes. He didn't know what he was messing with.

Damon's voice filled the air: "Damon Salvatore; and you may be?" Anna smiled innocently and said: "Nice to meet you Damon. I'm Anna; Anna Mikaelson." Stefan frowned and Damon raised his eyebrows. They were confused as hell. What was she talking about?

"Anna Mikaelson? You can't be a Mikaelson; they don't have other siblings…" Stefan stated; always sure what he was talking about. Anna turned to Klaus and said: "You told me how stupid they were but I didn't believe you! I guess you were right!"

She turned to them and said clearly: "I'm Anna Mikaelson as in Klaus's wife…"

**Hope you enjoyed it!**

**S**


	7. Chapter 7

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of Vampire Diaries characters in this story, however I own an O.C named Anna Mikaelson.**

**A/N: From this chap the story kicks into high gear and I love it! Hope you all love it!**

**But I have to tell you something... When this idea popped into my mind I always thought it'd have lots of reviews and comebacks! I really appreciate the faves and the follows but can't you just give me some positive energy?! I'm the person who reviews for every story I like so it's only fair if all of you do the same! (:D)**

**Enough with the complaining! The featured song is I Want It That Way By Backstreet Boys.**

**Here We Go: **

Chapter7_B In Action

She turned to them and said clearly: "I'm Anna Mikaelson as in Klaus's wife…"

The silence made Klaus smirk devilishly. For the first time Stefan and Damon didn't have something to say. They were teaching him the meaning of the word 'speechless'. When he opened his mouth to say something Damon rose one of his hands and closed his eyes. Klaus's face was priceless; somewhere between angry and amused.

Damon finally opened his eyes and asked suddenly: "Wife? Your wife? What about Caroline?" Klaus felt a pang in his heart. Damn Damon Salvatore! Anna asked curiously while looking at Klaus: "Who's Caroline?" Before Klaus could answer Stefan asked: "Klaus's wife? It's impossible. He's not married. I would remember something at least…"

He started frowning and that meant he was remembering something from his returned memory. He did remember asking Klaus about a woman and his answer. "You told me she was dead…" Anna smiled weakly and took his hand; surprising the brothers. "I was dead; almost…"

Klaus smirked but he knew he had enough for the night. He had some explaining to do about Caroline but he wanted to delay it as long as possible. He added to the conversation: "If you'll excuse us…"

He practically dragged her along with him and didn't catch a glimpse of her flirtatious smirk shot right at Damon Salvatore. Klaus ordered some drinks for them and noticed two idiots leaving the Grill; probably running to inform the whole gang bang of themselves.

Anna took her shot and drowned it which surprised Klaus. She saw his expression and shrugged. Klaus's fear came to life when she started: "So who's this Caroline?" Klaus tried to look calm but on the inside his mind was blowing up. He didn't know how to handle those kinds of situations.

It was always her; never someone else not even to make her jealous. It was hard to confess he grew some feelings for a blond baby vampire but he was sure if he wouldn't inform her the Salvatore brothers most definitely do.

"She's one of them. She was… I flirted with her a couple of times and you know…" Anna knew what to do; she was prepared. She started looking down; holding the counter tightly. She took a deep breath and then looked straight at Klaus's eyes. She saw a regret she never saw in anyone's eyes and it shocked her but she got over it soon.

"It's alright Nik… I didn't expect you to be alone for the rest of your life when you assumed I cheated on you and… when you told Stefan I was dead…" Klaus interrupted her: "I just said it cause I didn't wanna explain my situation for him Anna…" Her smile caught him off guard; Klaus stopped talking.

She took his neck and brought his lips closer to hers. She kissed him hard and passionately; enough to make a couple of people stare. Klaus eagerly took a hold of her waist; pushing her closer and closer to his body. He suddenly remembered he texted Rebekah earlier; letting her know he was coming over. He pulled away smirking; thinking about a way to surprise his little sister…

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The plan was set; they both knew what to do so Klaus opened the door of their mansion and got in. Anna took off her heels and followed him inside. She hid in the shadows when Klaus went further to find his sister. Anna closed her eyes and listened to them.

Klaus walked in the dining room and saw Rebekah drinking a bottle of fine red wine; as usual. He knew she had something to celebrate but it wasn't time for her conquers but of course she didn't let him start: "Oh Nik, great timing brother! We have to celebrate… I just burnt down the white oak tree; problem solved!"

Klaus didn't know what to say; he was experiencing the word 'speechless' for himself. Poor Damon! "You did what?" Rebekah stood up coming closer to her brother while saying: "I burnt down the only thing that could bring us down brother. Now what's my reward?!"

A smirk finally appeared on Klaus's face. She was ready for her surprise and she so deserved it. He kissed her cheek; noticing he hadn't done that for a while by Rebekah's risen eyebrows. He whispered: "My sweet Bekah, I have just what you desire…"

Anna knew it was the time for her to show herself. Any fear on her mind disappeared the moment she heard the gang was weaponless. It was a relief that they wouldn't do anything stupid like going after originals before she talked to them. She took a deep breath and started walking to the door with her heels in her hands.

Rebekah patiently waited for Klaus's gift but it was taking longer than she expected. She took a sip of her wine and when she looked at the door she saw an image she always thought she'd never see again. Anna was standing right in front of her in tight skinny jeans and top tank with a leather jacket on and heels in her hands.

Klaus saw the expression on her sister's face and it could be translated as pure shock. She let go of the glass of wine and it shattered all around the room. The sound of the break brought the two of them to real life. Rebekah opened her mouth but it hurt even to say a word.

She blurred to her and pressed her against the wall. Anna let go of her heels and they hit the ground as well. Rebekah's fangs came out and the veins underneath her eyes appeared. Anna didn't do a thing; she just waited for her to finish her crazy reactions. Klaus wanted to interfere but he wasn't too sure it was a good idea.

After a minute she let go of Anna and her face returned to normal. She took a step back; letting her stay away from the wall. Rebekah turned her head around to see Klaus's reaction and she saw something in her brother's eyes that made her heart skip a beat. She turned her attention to Anna and this time she hugged her tightly; barely letting her breathe.

Klaus heard her sniff and was sure Rebekah was crying. It was a long time; she had the right to have any kinds of reactions she wanted. Anna shed a tear too but she wasn't crying as hard as Rebekah. Klaus stood next to a wall watching them.

Rebekah pulled away; looking at her face probably making sure she was who she was. Klaus knew he had to say something. "Bekah, was your reward satisfying or not?!" She sniffed while saying: "You're kidding, right? But how…" Anna whispered for the first time: "It's a long story Bekah…"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"That fucking bastard! I knew it!" Rebekah shouted at the end of the story. She was miraculously silent the whole time when Anna was talking and she couldn't help to shout when she was finished. Anna smiled shyly and asked: "So Bekah… You think we can be like… old times?"

Rebekah stared at her like she was staring at an idiot person while she said: "Please tell me you're joking!" Anna moved closer to her and asked: "Can we?" Rebekah threw her hands in the air and said: "Of course you brat!"

Klaus interfered: "As long as I remember you were the brat and she was the beauty!" Rebekah threw one of the vases at him but Klaus caught it in the air growling: "Expensive Rebekah! Does it ring any bell?" Rebekah said mischievously: "That was Esther's favorite…" Klaus threw the vase calmly at the wall and it shattered on the floor next to million pieces of Rebekah's glass.

Anna laughed but she couldn't hold it in: "Still mad at Esther? You're already a hybrid so…" Rebekah interrupted her and asked Klaus: "She doesn't know? You haven't told her?" "Told me what?" Klaus hurried in: "We were kind of busy sis; I thought you'd understand! Anna, it's a long story…"

Anna didn't continue it; Klaus obviously didn't wanna talk about it but she could later ask Rebekah. She would tell her everything she needed. Klaus stepped closer and took Anna's hand and she stood up. "What are you doing brother?" Klaus frowned: "I'm taking her to my… our room Bekah. Do you have a problem with that?"

"Oh, I do!" She stood up and took Anna's free hand; pulling her to herself while she said: "You had her for two days and now I want her! It's a girl's night; you're welcome to … leave." Klaus growled while pulling Anna closer: "Not a chance in hell sister! She's mine…"

Anna started laughing and it made the two of them stop arguing with each other. Anna said: "Nik, please understand. I miss her so much and… Oh! I'll be at your door with chocolate, cream and strawberries 8 o'clock sharp! Do we have a deal?!"

Klaus didn't pay attention to Rebekah's 'Eww! Too much information!' and started thinking. She had the right to be with Rebekah after all these years and secretly he knew she'd do it whether he agreed or not so he nodded and it earned him a hot kiss on the lips. Girls started walking to the stairs giggling and it made him smile…

_**Their quiet giggles filled the silent forest and it made Klaus sigh mentally. Rebekah and Anna were moving faster than them and it annoyed him. He just got back after two months and he couldn't spend a little time with her. Well he wasn't someone special anyway, just her so called friend…**_

_**Elijah tapped him on the shoulder and brought him out of his thoughts. Klaus gave him a 'what?' look but Elijah didn't say a word. Klaus stopped walking and asked him: "Why did you do that?" Elijah smiled and whispered: "It's fine brother to feel that way. I bet she has the same thoughts…"**_

"_**What?" Klaus asked angrily but Elijah simply walked away. He blurred in front of the girls and they screamed. "Elijah scaring two girls? Talk about nobility!" Klaus thought; pissed off at his brother. Elijah always could read him like an open book and it wasn't good.**_

_**Klaus just thanked god that Kol wasn't around to hear anything and mock him. He was too busy with their neighbor's girl to come to the lake in the woods; their favorite spot. The first night they moved in Anna thanked him for saving her when Klaus decided to be alone near the lake and after that it became their spot. After they found this village full of witches they decided to stay for a while.**_

_**A year passed them by but nothing happened between Klaus and Anna. She said a thing or two that made Klaus believe she had some sorts of feelings for him but he couldn't let them get to him. He made up his mind but he still wanted her… **_

**You are my fire**

**The one desire**

**Believe when I say**

**I want it that way**

_**They finally reached the lake and Klaus caught the view of Anna staring at him. He returned the gaze but she blushed and looked the other way. She whispered into Rebekah's ear: "You said he would be here by now so where is he?"**_

_**He? There was a He? Who was He?**_

_**Klaus was so tempted to say something but he stopped himself. He took a small rock and threw it in the lake. The water splashed so hard it even scared him. Anna looked at him with her big curious eyes but Rebekah's eyes were looking at him emotionlessly. Elijah understood Klaus and asked: "So Anna, who's that He you told Bekah about?"**_

_**Anna frowned and then pouted: "It's not fair, you hear everything!" Klaus mocked: "Oh! Did I leave out the hearing abilities when I was explaining our special gifts to you or you were just so busy thinking about that guy instead of listening to me carefully?"**_

_**Anna didn't expect that answer but the words had already left his mouth. He could tell they were all surprised. Anna just shook her head and started glancing at the lake. Klaus turned around and started walking to get out of there that he bumped into a man.**_

_**The man adjusted his clothes and said politely: "I'm so sorry sir." Klaus just passed him by but he didn't go too far when he heard him say: "Anna! You look lovely today…" Jealousy took over him like a crazy rash and he stopped dead in his tracks.**_

"_**So he was He! Bastard…" Klaus thought angrily. He heard Anna reply: "Why, thank you Peter! Do you wanna take a walk around the lake?" Apparently he nodded or something cause Klaus heard two footsteps going further and further. After they were gone he heard Rebekah say: "Klaus acted so inappropriate. I thought he…" Elijah interrupted her: "Me too but he's a difficult person to figure out. You never know with him…"**_

_**Klaus had to do something before she was gone forever with that Pip or Patrick or whatever the hell his name was. He blurred to his left and then took a secret way to a place he knew Anna loved to take people there. It had great view and she always loved to show people how beautiful nature was.**_

_**He heard her talking and he hid behind a tree. "So Peter, Bekah said you wanted to talk about something important. What is it?" Something important? He wasn't gonna propose, was he? "Lord, don't let that happen…" Klaus prayed but it hit him suddenly why ask God when he could stop it himself?**_

_**Klaus started walking to them but they both couldn't see him. He took a deep breath and before Peter could open his mouth he said: "Anna? Can I talk to you for a moment?" They both turned around shocked. Anna frowned seeing him but asked anyway: "What are you doing here Nik?"**_

_**He shrugged and repeated her words: "I want to talk to you about something important..." Peter raised his eyebrows but didn't comment. Anna smiled politely at him when she excused herself. Klaus deliberately took her hand and walked her to somewhere a little far from Peter.**_

_**The moment they were out of Peter's sight Anna pulled away her hand and the movement itself; made him regret doing what he was doing. She asked rather harshly: "Are you here to give me another complaint of how I didn't listen to you carefully before?" Klaus shook his head as a 'no' and it made Anna hiss: "So what?"**_

"_**What does he want with you?" Klaus asked abruptly. Anna was surprised but got over it soon. "It's not your business Niklaus." "Don't call me that Anna…" Klaus growled but it didn't stop Anna from answering: "Or what Niklaus? Are you going to kill me? Drain me? Pull my heart out? What would you do, huh?" Klaus muttered: "Don't do this now…" Anna smirked while answering: "Doing what? Stand up to you or make love to Peter right here in the woods?"**_

_**His blood started boiling and his mind stopped working when she spat those words out. He did something Anna didn't see coming; not in a million years. He took her head and brought it closer and his lips caught hers in a fierce kiss. She was too shocked to move an inch but he kissed her on his own. He kissed her so hard; sure to leave a bruise.**_

**Am I your fire?**

**Your one desire**

**Yes I know it's too late**

**But I want it that way**

_**The moment of passion ended with peter calling Anna's name. He let her go and stared at the look on her face. Her face was blank; hardly showing any emotions except pure shock. He whispered: "I have to go…" He blurred out of the woods and after he made sure he was far from the village he stopped. He knew he had to leave home for at least a year. He didn't know how to face her anymore. He didn't know how to control himself anymore. He had to go…**_

The memory made him smirk. Anna's lips on his for the first time; hard to forget… He started walking upstairs; taking his time. He heard two important women in his life laughing and he smiled genuinely. He wanted to join them but it'd ruin their fun so he reminded himself of what Anna promised him and went to his room; anxiously waiting for tomorrow morning…

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Anna made sure Rebekah drank all of her wine. The same wine she put some pills in to make her actually fall asleep for the rest of the night. Mick tested those pills on vampires before and it worked. Tomorrow morning Rebekah would wake up with a slight headache and having no idea of what happened last night.

"Problem solved!" Anna thought as Rebekah slowly drifted to sleep. She hugged her and put her on the bed. Her heels were downstairs so she didn't make a sound when she descended the stairs. She listened for any signs of anyone in the house but there was none. Even Klaus was asleep.

She took her heels and ran out of the door. Her phone vibrated in her pocket and she checked her messages. Katherine sent the text in the right moment. She needed Salvatore's address and she got it. She replied: 'In time. Xoxo, B'

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"What do you mean he's married?! He can't possibly be… That man's hhea heartless…" Elena stuttered confused. Damon snored while answering: "Heartless? And here I thought he was gay; always pining after Stefan…"

No one laughed at his joke except Alaric but he stopped when he received a glare from Stefan himself. Elena simply rolled her eyes. Caroline finally started talking: "So he's really married?" Everyone turned their attention to her. She didn't seem sad; she just looked hurt. Elena went to her and put her hand on her friend's shoulder and smiled weakly.

Damon poured another drink for himself and then suddenly said: "I gotta say; she was hot!" Elena gave him a disgusted look but Stefan continued: "Damon, she may look attractive but you gotta stay away from her. Trust me, you don't wanna mess with Klaus over his wife…"

Caroline growled: "His wife, his wife! He probably doesn't even love her! Maybe they were in some sorts of arranged marriage or something!" Damon rolled his eyes and spat the harsh words: "Oh grow up Caroline! He obviously loves her… Stefan why don't you share your little memory trip you took when we were in the bar?"

Alaric asked curiously: "What trip?" Stefan stood up and went near to the fireplace and then he started talking: "When we were in Chicago I once asked him if he had any lady on his mind and then he answered she was dead. End of story."

Damon didn't let go and pushed him: "End of story? Tell him about what our dear Rebekah told you after that?" Stefan said quietly: "Rebekah said they were so much in love… She also said she was dead but it doesn't make sense. When I confronted them about it, she answered she was almost dead…"

Caroline rushed in hopefully: "Maybe Klaus daggered her?" Elena sat on the couch and answered back: "Why would someone dagger the woman they love Caroline?" Stefan completed: "And of course she wasn't an original so he couldn't possibly dagger her…"

Damon muttered: "She's not an original… It means she can be killed with a stake… Piece of cake!" Elena shouted: "Have you lost your mind? You wanna go after her? Kill her? Then what? You want Klaus to tear us all apart?"

Caroline and Stefan just growled. Alaric drank his Scotch and decided not to comment on the topic. Damon fought back: "Hasn't he done enough? She's his weakness Elena! We can destroy him by killing her off!" Stefan stepped in before Elena could say a word: "We're not killing anyone except the originals, got it?" Damon didn't give up: "She's one of them! She's a Mikaelson Stefan! She has to die…"

Before Stefan could open his mouth the doorbell rang and surprised all of them. It was 1 A.M and they weren't expecting anyone in that time. Since everyone was still staring at each other Damon went to take the door. He opened it and saw one person he didn't think he'd see anytime soon…

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Anna's quiet voice reached Damon's ears: "Hello Damon, can I come in please?" Damon was still silent and it made Anna more confident. She stepped inside and whispered: "Too bad I don't need any…" She passed him by and was welcomed with shocked faces of people in the house. She heard Damon finally closing the front door and stepping in.

Anna moved confidently until she reached the first person in her way. She smiled and said rather formally: "Stefan Salvatore, nice to see you again." Stefan answered without any hesitation: "What are you doing here?" She leaned in and whispered: "Wrong answer Stefan. Let's not do that again…"

Before he could manage to say something she moved on to the next person. Alaric put his drink down and gulped when he saw her so close to him. "She is hot!" He thought uncontrollably. Anna patted his cheek and said: "You must be the ex-hunter, Alaric. Is that right?" He just nodded; trying so hard to be calm around her.

Elena shifted in her place nervously. She knew she was next but all she was wondering was why no one's doing anything to stop her? It was like she had them all under some sort of spell. Finally Anna reached Elena and eyed her from head to toe. She said loud enough for everyone to hear: "I know you've probably heard this a thousand times but you look exactly like her…"

"She knows Katherine?" All of them thought at the same time. Her next words weren't so appealing to the scared doppelganger: "Although she has better taste…" She was specifically looking at her blue sweater. Anna looked around and finally saw her. She was waiting to see her and have some fun.

She blurred in front of her; catching everyone by surprise and make her gasp. No one tried to do a thing. They were all mesmerized by her seductive actions. She reminded them of Katherine but hell of a lot better…

"So you're the one who tried to manipulate my husband…" She whispered into her ear; making her shiver. Caroline started to stutter: "I ddi didn't try to do that…" Anna smirked and moved a little further from her. She made herself comfortable on the couch near the fireplace. She was just like a bomb to them; they were all waiting for her to explode…

"Don't you wanna give me a drink Damon? I'm so thirsty…" She murmured and leaned more into the warm couch. Her words seemed to snap Damon out of his daze. He blurred in front of her; bending over the couch. Their faces were inches apart. He spat: "Why the fuck are you here?"

She moved her face closer to his and whispered: "I wanted to see you Damon…" She pushed him aside and stood up. She continued: "I wanted to see all of you…" Stefan spoke up again: "Why? What do you want? Did Klaus send you here?"

She laughed his words off and said: "Are you that stupid? Klaus would send me to his sworn enemies' house? " "Then what?" Stefan challenged her. She walked to him slowly. The sound of her heels filled the silent house.

He passed by Stefan and Alaric. She moved to Elena and Caroline. She passed them by too. She went for Damon's little bar in the house and grabbed Champagne. She popped it open and filled her glass slowly. They were all patiently waiting to hear something and she knew it. She was just enjoying the show.

She took a sip from her glass and finally said clearly: "I'm here to help you kill Klaus…"

**Finally! It's one of my favorite chaps! Just imagine the last scene in the show! Hehe!**

**Reviews are much appreciated...**


	8. Chapter 8

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of Vampire Diaries characters in this story, however I own an O.C named Anna Mikaelson.**

**A/N: This chapter was so fun to write for me! I hope you'll enjoy it and don't forget to leave a review...**

Chapter8_Truth Comes Out, Almost…

Klaus heard a gentle knock on the door and tried to hide his smirk. He was awake since 6 in the morning waiting for her. He'd heard her steps moving downstairs to the kitchen and opening the fridge. Then he ran his hand through his hair and counted the minutes. He whispered loud enough for her to hear behind the door: "Come in, love…"

The door opened slowly and the view made him gulp. She was wearing a see –through red lingerie that only covered her body until her mid-thighs. Her black hair was covering her breasts but it didn't annoy him; it looked quite sexy.

Klaus finally focused on her face and saw her famous smirk; the one he taught her himself and then she was beating him in his own game. She was holding a bowl full of cream and chocolate in one hand and a plate of fresh strawberries in another one. She closed the door by pushing it with her right leg.

She came closer and closer and finally made her way to the king sized bed. She put the bowl and plate on the little table next to the bed. She sat next to him and said: "So this is our room, huh?" He just nodded; he was not sure what to say. She leaned closer and whispered: "I like it…"

Before Klaus could manage to say something she put her lips on his gently. She just let them stay that way for a minute before she finally deepened the kiss and grabbed Klaus by the shoulder. Klaus, eager and passionate, grabbed her little waist and pulled her closer. She pushed her messy hair aside and focused on kissing him.

She settled in one place but Klaus had other plans for her. When she was trying to rest for a second Klaus pushed her down on the bed and then he was on top. Their lips got parted and Anna said amused: "I thought I wanted to please you dear husband, but I guess I love it this way too…" Klaus just smirked and didn't answer her. He flashed in front of the table and grabbed two strawberries. Before Anna could move an inch he was back.

"Oooh… What do you wanna do Nik?" Klaus was back on top and he was pushing her petite body down to the bed. He whispered in her right ear: "What do you think I'm doing?" Anna's giggle filled his ears and she wrapped her legs around his waist to show him how much she wanted him.

Klaus brought one of the strawberries to her lips and asked: "Bite, pretty thing…" Anna let out another cute giggle and then bit the cold fruit seductively. With a part of strawberry in her mouth Klaus attacked her lips hungrily. She opened her mouth enough for him to grab the little fruit with his tongue and move it to his own mouth.

Anna hit his chest playfully and whined after he pulled away: "Hey! That was mine!" Klaus smirked and said: "Well, come and get it…" He bit the rest of the strawberry with his risen eyebrows. Anna grabbed his neck harshly and crashed her lips on his.

Klaus started to fight it at first but after she slid her foot so far up his leg she could touch his erection, he gave in and opened his mouth; letting her take the rest of the delicious fruit. She smirked with victory but Klaus wasn't finished already.

He leaned in to kiss her again but suddenly pulled away and whispered angrily: "Fuck!" Anna tried to ask him what was wrong but he shushed her. Anna frowned and crossed her arms in front of her chest and waited.

Klaus got up suddenly and grabbed one of his shirts from his closet. Anna watched him in surprise but didn't say anything cause she heard Rebekah saying from downstairs: "Relax Finn, he's gonna be down in a moment."

Finn? What was he doing there? Wasn't he supposed to be dead? Klaus knew she heard Rebekah's voice so he explained quickly: "Finn is alive." Anna stood up and asked confused: "You pulled the dagger out of him?" He shook his head as a 'no' and said: "It's a long story Anna. We'll talk about it later…"

In a second Klaus was out of the room and Anna was left alone speechless. She wasn't prepared for this part. Finn wasn't in her plans. She never even thought about him. She had to call Mick but it was too risky. She tried to listen to their conversation but it seemed to be over already.

Klaus blurred back upstairs and entered the room again. Anna kept frowning but Klaus came closer and took her hands. She asked upset: "What is going on Nik?" Klaus stepped aside and sat on the bed while saying: "Remember once you asked me what was in that great coffin?" Anna nodded but stayed silent.

Klaus continued: "Esther was in it…" Anna gasped: "What? Your mother? Didn't Mikael kill her all those years ago?" Klaus looked down and whispered: "Mikael didn't kill her. I did…" Anna didn't know what to say or how to act. She just went closer and sat next to him.

She put her hand on his shoulder. Klaus looked at her surprised. No one gave him that kind of reaction before. She whispered: "Nik, I'm not going to judge you. You know that, right?" Klaus nodded slowly and she hugged him abruptly.

Klaus wrapped his arms around her but didn't do anything else. Finally she pulled away and asked: "So was she after revenge?" Klaus sighed and said: "At first she said she wanted all of us to be a family. Elijah, Kol, Rebekah and Finn were all mad at me because I daggered them once or twice but Esther tried to calm them down. Then we figured out that she linked all of us together with a spell and Finn was ready to sacrifice himself in order for us to be killed…"

Anna asked rather scared: "She wanted to destroy all of you?" Klaus nodded and Anna couldn't help but shout: "What a bitch!" Klaus laughed quietly and said: "My thoughts exactly! Anyway Elijah threatened the Salvatore brothers to stop the sacrifice and they did manage to do it. By the time we got there Esther and Finn ran away."

"But then how did you find him?" Anna asked. Klaus ran his hand through his hair and answered: "Kol and Elijah were looking for them and once they found Finn they alerted Bekah and she brought him back." Anna still had one question: "You do realize he has a death wish and he wouldn't wanna help you out, right?"

Klaus smirked and said proudly: "For your information Finn has already agreed to help us…" Anna laughed and asked: "How? What did you do?" Klaus stood up and grabbed the bowl of cream while saying: "Remember I told you why I daggered him in the first place?"

"Because he was annoying and complained a lot?" Anna tried and earned herself a quiet giggle from Klaus. He dipped three strawberries in the bowl and came back to her saying: "He was in love with a woman named Sage. We all thought it was stupid of him to fall for a human…" Klaus stopped when he saw the look in Anna's eyes.

He continued slowly: "Finn turned her but we had a fight after that and well, I daggered him. Sage came to Mystic Falls earlier and Rebekah arranged a meeting downstairs so let's just say Finn really wants to be alive right now…"

Anna whispered looking down: "You really thought it was stupid of him to fall for a human?" Klaus sat down on the bed again and answered: "Yes, I did. You know I did. Don't start this now Anna…" Klaus took her chin and made her face him. Her eyes were glistening and it hurt Klaus to see her like that. Just like the face she had when he returned to village in 1102…

_**Klaus wasn't sure they were still there or not but he had to try. The village looked exactly the same. People were staring at him. Some of them even knew him. He didn't pay attention to anyone and walked right up to their old house.**_

_**Suddenly the door got opened and she came out holding an empty basket. Klaus froze in his place and before he knew it she noticed him. She just looked at him and her expression was blank. After a moment of shock she let go of the basket and ran to him.**_

_**Klaus couldn't help but smile from ear to ear when she practically jumped on him and wrapped her arms around him. She whispered in his ear: "I can't believe you're back, Nik…" Klaus whispered back: "I can't believe it too…"**_

_**Finally she pulled away and slapped him right across the face. Klaus didn't see that coming but he didn't say a word. She turned around and ran to the woods. He knew where she was heading but before he could move Rebekah and Kol got out of the house.**_

_**Rebekah screamed his name and it made Elijah come out of the house too. They all ran to him and they all looked so surprise. Rebekah tried to kick him in the crotch angrily but Klaus blurred away. Kol laughed and said: "Oh brother! You always let a girl kick you in the crotch, don't you have any manners?!"**_

_**Elijah shook his head and went closer to Klaus. He put his hand on his shoulder and then hugged him. Klaus was surprised but didn't say anything. Kol and Rebekah had their fair share of hugging too but then Klaus took off for the woods.**_

_**He could hear her sniffing in the middle of the woods; in her favorite spot. He got closer and closer to her from behind. She sensed him finally and turned around. Her eyes were glistening and she was shivering from the cold.**_

_**He whispered: "I can't Anna, I just can't…"**_

He slowly leaned in and kissed her on the lips. She put her hand on his cheek and kissed him back. He pulled away and whispered: "I love you…" "I love you too…" She answered back even though she knew she wasn't telling the truth…

She grabbed the bowl from his hands and smirked: "Where were we?" But before Klaus could even answer that the door opened and Rebekah came in. Klaus growled angrily but Anna just giggled. Rebekah smirked and said without any remorse: "Did I just walk in on your foreplay?!"

Anna didn't let Klaus get up and probably strangle Rebekah. She answered: "What do you want Bekah?" She pouted and said: "Well, because I was half drunk last night and fell asleep I need more quality time with you… Or I'll stick to my original plan of torturing Damon Salvatore…"

"Why do you wanna torture him?" Anna asked curiously. "She slept with him, twice and it turned out he was only using her! That's my little sister…" Klaus answered instead of Rebekah. Rebekah stared at him emotionlessly. Anna interfered: "Well, instead of torturing Damon you should spend some time with me!"

"What?" Klaus growled. Anna had to do it. She couldn't let Rebekah torture him. She still had to gain their trust. After all, they still hadn't handed over their weapons. She needed Damon's trust; she needed everyone's trust…

_**She took a sip from her glass and finally said clearly: "I'm here to help you kill Klaus…"**_

_**Silence filled the room and it seemed like no one would dare to break it. She was looking at all of them amused; waiting for her first reaction. Finally, Caroline shouted: "See! She doesn't even love him!"**_

_**Anna laughed like she just heard a funny joke. She started walking towards Caroline and then said: "I do love Niklaus…" Caroline started frowning but Anna said rather quickly: "Oh, wait! I don't! Anna does... or Anna did…"**_

_**Stefan blurred in front of her and asked harshly: "What are you talking about?" Anna sighed and turned around to move next to the shocked Damon. She started circling him while saying: "Don't you get it? I'm not Anna Mikaelson…"**_

"_**Then who the fuck are you?" Damon asked after he pinned her to the wall. She let out a quiet giggle; obviously entertained by his actions. She whispered in his ear: "Does it matter?" Elena asked loudly: "Damon, let her go!"**_

_**Anna whispered again: "Yeah Damon. Let me go. Obey her as you always do…" She challenged him but he seemed like he didn't even care. He let go of her and went to grab a glass of Scotch. Anna took another sip of her Champagne.**_

_**She threw the glass at Stefan and he caught it easily in the air. She continued while sitting down on the sofa: "I'm here to kill Klaus. Don't you all want that? I can get rid of him but you just have to trust me…"**_

"_**Trust you? Why should we trust you? We don't even know who you are!" Elena said miserably. Anna smirked and said: "Oh Elena, you know you can trust me… I can see it in your eyes… You're desperate. All of you are…"**_

"_**Not anymore!" Stefan shouted. He continued: "We have weapons; we can kill Klaus all by ourselves." Anna shook her head and said something they all never wanted to hear: "You can't win this war Stefan. None of you can! You always failed and you know it…"**_

_**Anna knew she was getting into their heads so she continued: "I'm here to make sure he'll be dead. You know who sent me here?" They all looked at her fearfully but no one spoke. Anna ran her hand through her hair slowly and said: "Mikael."**_

"Nik, please?" Anna whispered in his ear seductively. She knew he'd give in easily and he did. "You owe me big time…" Klaus shot back angrily. She winked at him and stood up and moved next to Rebekah but before they could get out of the room Klaus grabbed her arm and turned her around.

His lips caught hers in a rushed kiss but it was enough to take her breath away. Then he pulled away and blurred downstairs smirking. Anna was frozen for a moment before Rebekah took her hand and guided her out of the room.

Rebekah asked her quickly: "You didn't bring clothes with you, did you?" Anna shook her head and tried to match her speed. They entered Rebekah's room and she finally let go of her hand. Rebekah pouted and said: "I thought you didn't like this lingerie when I showed it to you."

Anna shrugged and said: "I figured Nik would love it!" They both heard him from downstairs: "You were damn right!" Rebekah shouted: "Stop eavesdropping!" "I'm not!" He answered right back. Anna just shook her head.

Rebekah went to her huge closet and pulled out some jeans and tops. Anna threw one of her legs on the other one and asked: "Can I try both grey and black ones?" Rebekah nodded and threw them at her. Anna caught them in the air and finally stood up to slip out of her lingerie.

Rebekah stared at her while she was wearing the black top and then asked: "Are your boobs bigger?" Anna froze and turned to face her. Rebekah gave her a 'what?!' look and said innocently: "The last time I saw you naked they were a little bit smaller…"

Klaus's voice reached their ears again: "Last time you saw her naked? I hope you weren't doing anything naughty…" Anna giggled; relaxed that the conversation would be happening between Rebekah and Klaus from then.

Rebekah shouted again: "Nik, mind your own business!" Klaus appeared at the door and said confidently: "This is my business! This is my wife you're talking about here!" He stared at Anna while she was taking off the black one and putting the grey top on then added: "I love the grey one better, black is overrated."

Anna seemed to think about it and then kept the grey one on. Klaus winked and took a sip from the drink in his hand. Anna frowned: "It's 8 in the morning for God's sakes. You know I don't like day drinkers."

Klaus basically rolled his eyes and drank the rest of the drink then he put both of his hands in the air and said: "Anything to get you in my bed honey!" Rebekah grabbed one of the lamps from the table and threw it at him but Klaus was faster. He closed the door behind him and the lamp hit the hard wood.

"Some things never change, right?" Rebekah jumped on the bed and said tired: "I don't know why he gets so annoying when you're around! He was fine in all these years!" Anna crossed her arms and said offended: "Excuse me?!"

Rebekah shut her eyes and said: "You know what I mean. Annoying Klaus means happy Klaus and I wanna see him happy but God! He can get too annoying!" Anna jumped on the bed next to her and wrapped her arms around the crazy blonde.

"He'll behave, don't worry." She whispered. Klaus shouted: "Never!" The girls both rolled their eyes and laughed out loud. Klaus was being too damn annoying and they loved it. At least Rebekah did…

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"These burgers are amazing! I wonder why people didn't make these in my time!" Anna mumbled hardly. Rebekah laughed and said: "They were getting so popular by the time my dear brother daggered me!" "And when was that?" Anna asked like she was talking about nothing important.

"1920. We were in Chicago. I had burgers there for the first time." Rebekah shrugged. "What about your dear brother?!" "He had a couple when he was with me. I think he liked it but it was really different than what we're eating right now."

Before Anna could say a word Damon Salvatore reached their table and greeted them in his own special way: "Mmm! Burgers at 9 A.M? Warning everyone! Barbie Original may not be Barbie anymore…" Anna laughed quietly and waited for Rebekah's reaction.

"Get lost Salvatore or I'll lose my temper. You have Anna to thank for still being able to walk… or talk!" Rebekah spat out; not looking at Damon. Damon smirked widely and asked: "Anna? As in your smoking hot sister-in-law Anna?"

This time Rebekah faced him and in a glance she took him by his collar and brought his face down on the table near her own face. Damon laughed and said: "Easy, easy there!" Rebekah whispered in his ear: "Don't ever hit on her Damon or you'll lose your head in a blink of an eye…"

Rebekah finally let go of his collar and Damon adjusted his shirt. He eyed Anna and said: "What made you think I was hitting on her? I don't touch what Klaus already played with." Anna spoke for the first time: "You wish Damon…"

Damon stared at her but she only smirked and continued eating her breakfast. "We'll see about that …" With that he left them alone. Rebekah said loud enough for him to hear: "What a dick!"

Anna thought: "A dick I really need to win over…"

_**Elena was the first to break the creepy silence for the first time: "Mikael? How you ended up being on his side instead of Klaus's?" Anna laughed quietly and then whispered: "You don't know the real truth, no one does. I was never on anybody's side… Anna was…"**_

"_**This is getting more confusing by every minute! Can't you just stop playing games and explain the God damn story to us?" Alaric finally shouted. He wasn't having his fair share of sleep that night and it was annoying him.**_

_**Damon gave him a glass of Scotch to make him shut his mouth. Anna sighed and finally said: "My name's not Anna. I'm Blair…" Damon shot back quickly and rather loudly: "What?" Anna stood up and said clearly: "My name's Blair. I'm Anna's doppelganger…"**_

**Anna's doppelganger, huh?! You didn't see that one coming, right?!**

**I just loved writing those little argues between Nik and Bekah! What about you? Was it O.O.C or did it feel right?**

**Hit me with reviews!**

**Xoxo,**

**S **


	9. Chapter 9

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of Vampire Diaries characters in this story, however I own an O.C named Anna Mikaelson.**

**A/N: Not much to tell but that I enjoy your feedbacks and I hope you'll enjoy this chapter!**

Chapter9_Mission Is Going Great

"I wanna go home Bekah, I mean it." Anna whined after three hours of shopping non-stop. Rebekah had to pull her hand every time she entered a new store. Anna wanted to go back home to see how the un-linking process was going and also she wanted to know if the gang was stupid enough to make a move against the originals.

"Just one more store and then it'll be over, I promise." Anna rolled her eyes but followed her to the store. She noticed the store was full of formal dresses and shoes. She asked Rebekah quietly: "Why are we here?"

Rebekah smirked and answered while eyeing a black dress: "There's gonna be a party in your honor, silly!" Anna raised her eyebrows and tried to say something but Rebekah hushed her and asked the woman in charge: "Can I try this on, ?"

The woman smiled from ear to ear and said as loud as possible: "Sure honey!" Rebekah smiled back and took Anna's hand and led her to the dressing room of the store. Anna asked accusing: "You shopped here at least 15times, am I right?!"

"Make that 12!" Rebekah said in a sing-song tone. Anna shook her head and commented on the dress: "I don't think it looks good on you though." Rebekah seemed doubtful about the simple dress and said: "You're right. Let's go check some others out."

They went back to the jungle of dresses and started looking at them. Anna asked while staring at a deep blue dress: "Whose idea was this?" Rebekah put another black dress on her own figure and answered: "The party or shopping?"

Anna said: "Not good either. The party of course." Rebekah growled and put the dress away saying: "It was my idea and Nik loved it so…" She stopped talking when she saw a long red dress that even Anna had to admit would look great on her.

"Why don't you go try that on, huh?" Rebekah giggled and took the dress and went to try it on. Anna pulled her phone out and texted Mick: "Step3 done last night. I think they're still thinking about it though. Hit me back."

Rebekah called her name and she put the phone back in her pocket before heading to the dressing rooms. Rebekah was standing there looking absolutely beautiful. Anna smiled genuinely and said in awe: "You look gorgeous, Bekah…"

Rebekah ran her hand through her straight hair and then took another look in the mirror. "Do you think I should wear this?" "Only if you want to take the attention away from me!" Anna offered kindly. Rebekah giggled but didn't say anything back.

Anna felt a vibration on her skin so she said: "C'mon, we're taking this! Change back, alright?" Rebekah nodded and went to one of the small rooms to change. Anna took the phone out and read the message: "Thinking? I need real reports here. Don't text me until you have something worthy of my time."

Anna sighed and fought hard not to break the phone right there and then. She heard Rebekah stepping out so she hid the phone quickly and stepped closer to her. Rebekah asked: "You don't wanna try something on?"

Anna shook her head and took her hand while saying: "Nah! I wanna talk to Nik first." Rebekah laughed and said: "Lovesick! Hey let me pay for this!" Anna rolled her eyes and waited until Rebekah paid for her dress and then took her hand and led her out.

The moment they were out of the store they bumped into one person they both didn't intend to see that day; Caroline Forbes. Caroline seemed annoyed to see them there. Rebekah growled: "Caroline…" Caroline hit back: "Rebekah…"

Anna pretended to be shocked and asked: "So this is Caroline?" Caroline and Rebekah both stared at her. Rebekah hissed: "How do you know her?" "Damon Salvatore mentioned something about… about Nik and…"

The smirk on Caroline's face was visible but it only triggered Rebekah's anger. She half-shouted while staring at Caroline emotionlessly: "There was nothing between them honey, was it Caroline?" Caroline shrugged and said in a calm voice: "Nothing, except he told me he fancied me and wanted to get to know me better…"

Anna opened her mouth but she didn't say a word. Caroline winked at Rebekah and passed them by whispering: "Have a great day!" Rebekah shut her eyes angrily and Anna used the opportunity to look back her shoulder.

Caroline gave her two thumbs up and Anna mouthed a 'good job' at her. She thought: "They're cooperating. It looks like Mick's in for a good report…"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Hello there, sweetheart." Klaus whispered charmingly when she opened the door. She was frowning and it wasn't a good sign. Rebekah walked in after her and her face looked like she just lost her temper. Klaus stood up but before he could move next to her she said: "I'm tired. I'm gonna go change."

Klaus saw her blur upstairs and shifted her eyes to his troubled sister. Klaus hissed: "Well…?" Rebekah threw her shopping bags on the couch and dropped next to them saying: "We had a lovely encounter with Caroline."

Klaus didn't say a word; he just blinked a couple of times before blurring upstairs into his room. Shockingly she was there, putting her new clothes in the closet. Klaus walked right behind her but she didn't move an inch.

Klaus let his hands grab her shoulders and massaged them a little. He moved his head to the back of her neck and smelled her sweet odor. Anna was still silent and Klaus just couldn't handle it. He said in her right ear: "Are you mad at me?"

She shook her head slowly and Klaus asked again: "Are you mad at her?" She shook her head again. Klaus asked patiently: "Then what?" She took a deep breath and said: "I'm mad at myself Nik…" Klaus pulled away suddenly and it made her turn around.

Her eyes weren't wet but they were shining anyway. Klaus asked unsure: "What do you mean?" Finally a tear left her eyes but she wiped it away quickly before saying: "Can't you see it? If I just stayed with you that day, if I…"

She stopped for a second before continuing: "It's my fault Nik. We both got tortured, badly and it was for me. I couldn't stop blaming myself, not for a minute…" Klaus gulped and said hardly while pacing around the room: "It's over, Anna. I thought we were past that by now…"

Anna suddenly shouted: "So did I! Now I'm here with you, so happy but I'm afraid it won't last… Nik, I can't take another departure… I just… I'm not ready to leave you yet… I used to lay there; in the cave alone thinking about what you were doing in the moment just to ease the pain but if you love her I…"

"I don't love her Anna! I love you! Isn't this obvious? Didn't you see the pain in my eyes when I saw you for the first time after all those bloody years? It took me three years to finally admit that I loved you, you really thing I'd just… forget you?" Klaus shouted back; hurt and angry.

He stopped pacing and continued: "We will never be apart again. It is not going to happen; I won't let it happen. Not this time. I've waited so long Anna, so long…" Klaus shouted back and before he even knew it he blurred right in front of her. They were staring at each other's eyes; waiting to see the old spark.

She smiled and wiped another tear on her cheek. Someone knocked on the door and Klaus asked: "Yes?" Rebekah's voice reached their ears: "Sorry but Bonnie is not cooperating fairly. Nik, I think she needs some persuasion…"

Klaus looked at Anna and she smiled again, nodding her head as in she wants him to go and take care of it. Klaus kissed her lips quickly and left the room. Rebekah entered the room instead and asked: "You okay?"

Anna nodded and said: "I think I want to be alone for a while. Is it alright?" Rebekah gave her a loud 'sure' and left the room; closing the door behind her. Anna giggled quietly and thought: "God, I'm a genius!" She pulled the BlackBerry out but paused for a second.

She fought the temptation of teasing Mick and sent him her real report: "Step3 is done, they already started cooperating. Step4 is half-done. Impressive much?!" She counted the seconds until he answered back.

She anxiously read the text: "Good job, B. Your reward is safe with me. Be careful."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"So he snapped Kol's neck? I can't believe this!" Anna asked amused while they were all sitting at the large dining table having their late lunch. Klaus just smirked but Rebekah answered eagerly: "yep! He was far too angry about it!"

Anna laughed and said: "I really miss him; Elijah too…" Klaus spoke up for the first time: "Kol's watching Elena's brother, Jeremy. The one Bonnie loves or did. He's gonna be back soon but he doesn't know you're here, neither does Elijah."

"We wanna surprise them!" Rebekah said happily. Anna nodded and asked: "So where is Elijah? Still looking for any signs of Esther?" Klaus played with his food before answering: "Yes, but also he needed some time alone. You want me to tell him?"

Anna shook her head as a 'no' and said: "I surprised you two; I wanna do the same thing with them." Klaus chuckled and said: "Understandable!" Rebekah asked curiously: "What was Nik's reaction? Did I miss a hell of a show?!"

Klaus hissed: "Don't you dare Anna…" Anna giggled and said: "What? You didn't do anything crazy except kissing me and going to my place to have some fun! Rough fun, I should mention!" She winked at Klaus and he just shook his head.

"You two slept together that same night? Without even talking?" Rebekah asked though she already knew the answer. Klaus and Anna both nodded their heads; Klaus looking down at his plate and Anna smirking.

Anna leaned down on the table and said: "We hadn't had sex in 610 years! What did you expect of us to do?" Klaus smirked and said: "Honey, you hadn't had sex in 610 years; I did." Anna smiled sweetly and said: "But I know no one could satisfy you like I did so wipe that smirk off before I do it myself."

Klaus stopped smirking and it made Rebekah laugh out loud. Anna stood up and went behind Klaus's chair. She kissed the back of his head and whispered: "Now that the un-linking process is done I think we should have some fun…"

Rebekah rolled her eyes and also stood up saying she had to leave or she would get a headache of all the moans that were about to blast in the house. Anna stayed there wrapping her arms around his shoulders until Rebekah finally left them alone.

Klaus eventually turned his head a little and kissed her arm; that was right down his neck. He kissed the other arm and trailed down until her wrist. He kissed the back of her hand and it earned him a sigh right in his ear. Klaus stopped and stared at her fingers.

Anna asked: "What's wrong?" Klaus un-wrapped her arms around him and stood up asking: "Where is your ring?" Anna bit her lip and said: "Mikael took it from me." Klaus looked down for a second but then faced her again and asked: "So how do you walk in the sun? We threw the first one away when I got you the wedding ring."

Anna showed him her bracelet and said: "Kat gave it to me when she saved me from the cave. She knows a lot of witches, just like you did. Do you still have witch groupies?!" Klaus smiled and said: "I do but they're all working on the Esther project now; not that it's working…"

Anna took his face in her hands and concentrated on his eyes just like she wanted to compel him: "Don't worry about her. No one can hurt you, I won't let it happen. I swear to you, she has to go through me first… And you know I'm one crazy motherfucking princess!"

Klaus laughed but he knew she meant every word she said or at least that was what he thought…

"_**Doppelganger?" Damon asked unsure. They were all in shock. They had never heard any other bloodline being able to do the same thing the Petrova's did. Elena asked: "So you are like me?" Blair laughed and said: "I'm not like you in any department except that we're both doppelgangers."**_

_**Elena wanted to roll her eyes but she couldn't. Stefan tried to be wise and asked: "Does Klaus know about this?" "That I'm Anna's doppelganger? Hell no! He thinks that her bloodline ended with her turning into a vampire but na ah ah!"**_

_**Blair saw them all confused so she spoke up: "When Mikael found out about Klaus and Anna's relationship he sent his minions to the place she was born and also to the place she was **__**raised. Finally one of his loyal friends found out Anna's mother was pregnant before she died. After lots of traveling they found the child when he wasn't a child anymore. The man they found in his mid-forties was my ancestor."**_

_**She looked at them listening to her; eager to know the whole story so she continued: "That same loyal friend of Mikael's kept an eye on my bloodline until he found out that I'm the doppelganger just 22 years ago, when I was born."**_

_**She took the untouched drink from Damon's hand and drank it in a heartbeat. She was obviously tired of telling her story but she had to; just to gain their trust so she went on: "His name's Mick and he turned me 2 years ago. We had spent the last two years working on Mikael's master plan."**_

"_**Master plan? What? Fooling Klaus into believing you're his wife and then what?" Stefan asked not so patiently. Blair answered: "It's much more bigger than that Stefan. You don't get to know every little detail. Klaus's already fooled, all I need is the right moment to destroy him and it takes time but it'll happen..."**_

_**Damon interrupted her: "Why wait when we have weapons? This time we won't fail." Anna patiently said: "Damon, you may win or you may lose. Why risk it when I'm here to seal the deal once and for all? I just need you to trust me and hand over the weapons."**_

_**Stefan chuckled and said: "Why would we be that stupid?" Anna tried to reason with him: "Stefan, if you hand over the weapons to me I'll be sure you won't do something as stupid as going after the originals yourselves."**_

_**He didn't answer so she continued: "I'm here to kill Niklaus and I'll do it. Not because of you, not because someone threatened me. I'm here because I was trained to be here. I'm here because I owe Mick to be here. He saved my life and I have to do the one thing Mikael asked him to do. Destroy Niklaus Mikaelson…"**_

With his head still in her hands she kissed him hard on the lips. Klaus hungry for more caught her waist and pulled her as close as possible. Her hands moved to his neck and he let his hands slid behind her legs. He grabbed both of her thighs and wrapped her legs around his own waist.

He blurred into kitchen and suddenly pulled away from her. Anna noticed the maids were staring at them scared. Klaus asked the oldest one of them: "Leave for the night but I want breakfast to be ready for the next morning."

The maids all nodded and left in a hurry. Klaus put the amused Anna on one of the counters and murmured devilishly: "Now where were we, sweetheart?" Anna rolled her eyes and grabbed him by the collar and pulled him closer.

Anna's lips crashed on his and she deepened the kiss in the very first minute. Klaus's hands immediately started caressing her thighs. He mentally thanked her for wearing shorts for their little family lunch. She let her hands wander on his back; tracing his every outline.

Klaus led his hands to her top and ripped it apart. It only made her moan in his mouth and pull him closer. Klaus focused on the battle between their tongues but she knew how to distract him. Her hands moved to his chest and started rubbing it. Klaus growled happily and lost his focus.

Anna's tongue won his over and started caressing it freely. Her hands finally moved to his belt and played with it. Klaus knew she was just playing with him so he did the same thing. His hands moved to her bra. It was a lacy red bra and Klaus was sure her panties matched with it.

His hands stopped on the top of her breasts. Anna, anxious for more, pulled him closer. Klaus smirked and finally let his hands caress the soft flesh. Anna's moans increased and made her open his jeans first button in a hurry.

Klaus unclasped her bra in a rush and threw it on another counter. She finally pulled away and leaned back against the shelves with a smirk on her face. Klaus was observing her every move. She ran her hand on her naked upper body slowly and seductively.

Klaus gulped looking at her; acting so sexy and desirable. He couldn't take it anymore. His lips attacked her neck and shoulders. Anna let out a quiet chuckle and put her hand on the back of his head; making sure he'd stay there for a while.

Klaus's kisses trailed off to her stomach but not her breasts. Anna moaned: "You just have to tease Nik, don't you?" He laughed against her skin and it made her shiver badly. His tongue touched her flat stomach and made her bite her lips.

He kept licking her body until he reached her boobs. Anna let go of his head and put both of her hands on the counter; helping herself sitting steadily. Klaus finally reached his destination and his tongue flicked her right nipple.

He stopped for a moment but then he continued licking her nipple and the rest of her breast. After a couple of minutes of intense moans from Anna, he moved to the next boob. Her skin was wet and he knew what to do.

He started blowing her right nipple and the effect on her was unbelievable. She bit her upper lip so hard it started bleeding. A drop of her blood poured on her skin, right between her breasts. Klaus smirked and in a second he licked the blood off.

He moved his head up and kissed her bloody lips. She wrapped her legs around his waist again and kissed him back. Klaus pulled away and asked: "Want some?" She nodded eagerly and grabbed a knife that was on the counter.

Klaus took off his shirt and she cut his chest just enough for her to drink from and then threw the knife on the floor. She licked her lips and moved closer to his chest. She sucked on the sweet blood furiously. She knew the cut would be healed soon and she couldn't waste his precious blood like that.

After she drank fully she pulled away and kissed him on the lips. Her hands moved to his belt again and she pulled away breathless saying: "Nik, I had enough foreplay. I need you now…" Klaus growled and took off her shorts. He was right; her panties did match her bra!

He removed her panties and before throwing it away he smelled it. Klaus smirked and said: "You're so aroused, aren't you?" Anna smirked back and whispered: "How can I not be? You're probably the sexiest man alive and I'm about to fuck your brains out, again…"

Her words made him open his belt and take his jeans and boxers off in a hurry. Anna bit her lip watching him strip naked. When he was done, he moved closer to her. His erection was right in front of her soaking wet entrance and it was making them both shake with ecstasy.

Anna's hands grabbed the shelves around her and Klaus wrapped her legs slowly around his waist. Anna breathed heavily: "Nik just do it…" He kissed her one last time and thrust his dick inside her pussy. She arched her back and Klaus let out another growl.

He stayed there for a moment before he started moving it in and out. He picked up speed and found a steady pace. Anna closed her eyes and just focused on the pleasure he was giving her. She felt like the counter was shaking from the strength he was giving it.

Anna locked her legs securely and it made Klaus to thrust harder and faster at the same time. Anna started screaming his name: "Nik! Yes! Yeah, that's it!" He moved his head down to her right breast and started sucking on it while keeping the fast pace.

The shelves weren't helping anymore so she let her hands grab his back closely. Klaus started sucking her erect nipples for the couple of minutes then he moved to her neck. The shift in the sucking place made him hit her special place.

She screamed again: "Nik, oh Nik yes! Right there, just hit it right there!" Klaus, happy to satisfy her needs, kept going just like that. It took her a full minute to scream 'Fuck!' and lay her head on his shoulder.

Klaus kept going again and again until he reached his limits. His and her juices mixed together and he let out a growl of 'oh, Anna' of his own. He pulled out and took some steps backward until his foot hit the kitchen table.

An idea formed in his head and he hugged the half-conscious Anna and laid her on the table. Anna just moaned quietly and waited to see what he was up to. Klaus spread her legs and took a good look at her pussy.

Klaus just couldn't wipe his smirk off so he dived into her with his famous smirk and at first it tickled her a bit. Klaus started lapping her cunt and Anna finally found the courage to moan and shiver again. Klaus went at it for a good 5 minutes until Anna couldn't hold back her screams anymore.

"Nik, I'm sooo close. Just keep it… keep it up!" Klaus knew what the cure was and he used it. He bit her clitoris hard enough for her to see stars and probably take a quick one way trip to heaven. Her scream filled the silent house: "NIK…"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Esther walked in the small half-way house and saw him sitting on a simple arm chair. He noticed her and stood up. Esther half smiled and went to hug him. He wrapped his arms around her and whispered: "Oh sister, I've missed you…"

Esther pulled away and said: "So did I Ethan. It's been a thousand years…" Ethan nodded and said: "You were watching us the whole time, weren't you? I could feel you right behind me." Esther wiped her tears away and said: "I was watching all of you. Ethan, I failed…"

Ethan grabbed her shoulders and made her face him. He smirked slowly and said: "No worries sister. I have it all under control. The doppelganger is making good progress…"

**Any idea who Ethan is?! Hehe!**

**Love,S**


	10. Chapter 10

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of Vampire Diaries characters in this story, however I own an O.C named Anna Mikaelson.**

**A/N: I'm so excited for this chapter! The story really starts to come out and show what it's really about...**

**I hope you like it! And you know, reviewing won't hurt no one!  
**

**The songs are "Broken-hearted Girl" By Beyonce and "Not In Love" By Enrique Iglesias Featuring Kelis.  
**

**Here We Go:  
**

Chapter10_I'm Not In Love...

"Still thinking about how sexy I am, love?!" Klaus asked mischievously while wrapping his arms around Anna's naked form. She shifted and faced him but she didn't answer right away; instead she kissed him on the lips.

Before Klaus could even respond they both heard the front door being opened and closed. Anna pulled away and giggled. Klaus rolled his eyes and said: "You won. I thought she wouldn't come back for the night." Anna jumped out of the bed and went for the closet.

Klaus offered: "Do we really have to put clothes on? We can pretend we're asleep…" Anna laughed and picked a pair of red shorts and a black top while answering: "And you think she's gonna buy it? C'mon, get out of the bed!"

Klaus put the covers on him and said beneath a bunch of sheets: "You go first; I'll go check on Finn for a while." Anna put on her clothes and mocked: "Is he there? Underneath the covers?" Klaus laughed but didn't answer back.

Anna shook her head and left the room; blurring downstairs. Rebekah was standing awkwardly near a creepy man and a red-haired woman. Rebekah smiled when she saw her and introduced them to each other: "Finn, Sage this is Anna. Anna, this is my brother and his mmm… girlfriend…"

Anna put on a big grin on her face and nodded for both of them. Finn was the first one to open his mouth: "You look lovely…" Anna saw Sage hid her chuckle. She knew her style was a little bit different than the others in the room.

Before Anna could thank him Klaus's voice filled the room: "She does, doesn't she, brother?" Anna turned her head around and saw Klaus in his black jeans and grey shirt descending the stairs calmly. She had to admit he looked so damn sexy.

She mentally kicked herself and focused on the awkward situation around her. Klaus finally reached them and put his arms around her protectively. He continued: "I see you lovebirds decided to join us for dinner."

Anna saw Rebekah roll her eyes and smirked. Finn answered: "Yes brother. We have to reconcile. We're a family after all." Anna could feel Klaus nod his head. Rebekah jumped in the middle of the conversation: "Does that mean you're gonna stay here with us? Hope you're not as loud as they are…"

Rebekah finished her sentence with a smirk and then blurred upstairs. Anna and Sage laughed awkwardly at the same time and Finn almost blushed. Anna took a step forward and grabbed Sage's hand saying: "Come with me and I'll give you some clothes to wear for dinner."

Sage just nodded and they both went for the stairs. Finn started: "She's a fine lady, I guess. When did you two meet?" Klaus guided Finn to the leaving room and said: "Oh, it's a long story brother. Maybe she'll tell you over dinner."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"No way, I'm not gonna wear shorts!" Sage shouted looking almost terrified. Anna laughed and put the shorts back in the closet saying: "I was just kidding. Here, try these jeans on and I'll find you some black top like mine. Is it alright?"

Sage nodded and took her old jeans off while saying: "Yeah, it looks fine." After she put the new jeans on she sat on an armchair near the window and asked: "How come a girl like you is in love with a man like Niklaus?"

Anna took her eyes off the bunch of tops in the closet and faced Sage. She looked curious and confused at the same. Anna smiled and sat on the bed. She sighed and said: "Some people see me and think I'm opposite everything that he is but it's not true..." Sage interrupted her: "You two are opposite or at least you pretend to be the kind one."

Anna answered: "We're much more similar than we let on. The first time I saw him I knew he was my other half. I felt it and I couldn't fight it. The fact that he felt it too proves how much we're alike. He shows his evil side and keeps the gentle side hidden and I do the exact opposite. I call us match made in heaven…"

Sage didn't seem convinced but Anna was done explaining. She gave her the top and left the room. She heard Finn's voice from living room: "Wow brother. She's really in love with you…" Anna smirked widely. She knew Klaus and Finn were listening to them so she used her most dramatic lecture.

Rebekah came out of her room grinning and said: "Match made in heaven, huh?! I'd rather hell!" Anna shoved her aside and blurred downstairs and Rebekah followed her. Klaus and Finn were waiting for them. Anna complained: "It's not fair. Everyone hears everything in this house!"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxx

"And then the coward that he is, he ran away from the village after kissing me in the woods." Anna explained fast. Klaus interrupted: "I wasn't a coward Anna…" Anna spat fast: "You're right. You were an idiot!" Klaus decided to eat and not interrupt her anymore.

Sage asked still laughing: "Then what happened?" Anna wiped corners of her mouth with a tissue and answered: "A year later he came back but he was all 'I can't Anna' and shit like that!" Klaus wanted to say something but he just shoved his spoon in his mouth.

Anna continued: "Another year passed and it was his birthday. I planned a huge party for him and he knew it but he decided to have fun with Tatia instead…" Finn asked this time: "Who's Tatia?" Rebekah drank her wine and answered: "She was Charlotte's first doppelganger."

Anna continued: "Then I decided I had to leave them all alone. When I was packing, Mr.I'm-Not-Ready showed up out of the blue and confessed his undying love for me!" Klaus interrupted her again: "I had to! It had been three years for heaven's sakes!"

Anna laughed and said: "Either that or I'd leave you alone forever…" Klaus nodded his head in agreement but didn't say anything back. Sage started again: "Wow, long story. I had no idea that Niklaus could ever feel anything for someone except his own family who he…"

Rebekah didn't let her continue: "Sage, I thought we weren't going to discuss the past again." Sage stared at her but after a moment she gave in and said: "You're right. The past is in the past." Finn stood up and said: "Lovely dinner. I need to get some rest. Sage, are you accompanying me?"

She nodded eagerly and stood up as well. They left the dining room and then Rebekah added mockingly: "Get some sex, I'm sure!" Anna smacked her arm and hissed: "Leave them alone already, would you?!" Klaus chuckled and said: "That's my sister. Enjoying others misery."

Rebekah threw her fork at Klaus but he caught it in the air and continued: "Stop throwing things at me!" Anna stood up and grabbed her hand saying: "I wanna go out for a drink. You wanna come?" Rebekah nodded and left the table to get changed.

Anna went to Klaus and sat on his lap; kissing his jaw slowly. Klaus whispered: "You told some fine things about us to Sage, did you mean that?" Anna stopped kissing his jaw and stared at his eyes. Klaus saw it in her eyes and kissed her on the lips tenderly.

Anna pulled away and asked: "Do you wanna come with us or you wanna stay and hear the lovebirds?" Klaus frowned and said: "Not a chance in hell, I'm coming!" Anna kissed him quick on the lips and went to change her clothes.

Anna blurred into her room and opened the closet. She found her hidden jeans and grabbed the phone before Klaus could come in. She had two texts but she only had time to read one of them. She opened the text from Katherine. She had sent her Caroline's number.

Anna saved Caroline's number and texted her: "Meet me at Grill in 15. You know what to do. B"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxx

"I love alcohol!" Anna declared after drowning another shot of Tequila. Klaus took the next shot from her hands and said: "You had enough Anna. I don't want you to be drunk tonight…" Rebekah growled: "Dear lord, my ears are bleeding!"

Anna just pouted but Klaus kissed her pouty lips slowly and finally she gave in and kissed him back. Rebekah was watching the crowd when she found a pretty upset Caroline staring at Klaus and Anna. She didn't know how to react. She didn't want Anna to be sad again.

Klaus pushed Anna to the stool so Rebekah thought they were distracted enough for her to have a little chat with Caroline. She marched right up to her and crossed her arms saying: "See something you don't like?" Caroline spat back: "None of your business."

Rebekah stood right in front of her and hissed: "Leave them alone or you'll regret even being born…" Caroline laughed the comment off saying: "Really? Your bark is worse than your bite Rebekah. Your threats don't work on me."

Rebekah bit her tongue to stop from screaming or probably strangling the baby vampire in front of her. She asked calmly: "What do you want? Can't you see how happy they are?" Caroline smirked and answered: "Happy? I don't think so…" Caroline passed her by and went to the ladies room.

Rebekah shut her eyes and took a deep breath. Suddenly her phone started ringing and she saw the caller ID. Elijah was calling her. She went outside to take it and didn't see Klaus pulling away from Anna and moving towards the ladies room.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxx

Klaus pulled away and whispered in her ear: "I'll be back in a moment." Anna grinned and grabbed the shot of Tequila from his hand and drank it. She put the shot on the counter and said: "Now, you can go…" Klaus shook his head and left her to check on Caroline.

Anna hurriedly pulled the phone out and checked the other text she couldn't read before. The text was from Mick: "Meet me at the same place tomorrow at noon. M" Anna frowned confused. They weren't supposed to meet each other that soon.

She answered: "I'm not sure if I can distract him but I'll be there." She stared at the screen and then remembered she had left Caroline and Klaus alone for a while. Anna put the phone back in her pocket and moved to the ladies room.

She could hear Caroline loud and clear: "You told me you liked me! How am I supposed to be okay with the fact that you're married and in love?" Klaus growled: "I had no idea what happened to her and she just appeared in front of me. What do you want me to do? Leave her alone?"

Caroline screamed: "Yes! Yeah, leave her. I'm tired of all of these games we're playing Klaus..." Klaus sighed and said: "I don't know what to say…" Anna knew it was the moment for her to step in; otherwise Klaus probably would tell Caroline he wanted to stay with his beloved wife but Anna couldn't have that, could she?

Anna opened the door and they both turned around to see her standing there with visible tears in her eyes. Klaus opened his mouth to say something but the words didn't come out. Anna said calmly: "I do know what you can say Nik… Tell her you'll leave me for her…"

Anna turned on her heels and left them alone. She let a tear fall on her cheek in case Klaus could reach her. She bumped into someone and lifted her head and saw the smirking Damon but Damon wiped the smirk off his face when he saw her crying.

Anna immediately let out a giggle and left him alone. Damon whispered: "Damn girl!" He couldn't believe how much of a good actress she was. He saw Klaus rushing for the door and spat: "Upset her so soon?" Klaus froze in his place and hissed: "Where did she go?"

Damon shrugged and went to leave but Klaus grabbed his arm and made him stop. Damon growled: "Alright! She went outside; I don't know where the hell she went!" Klaus let him go and got out of the Grill.

He saw Rebekah holding Anna closely and running her hand on her back. Rebekah felt him staring at them and frowned. She said harshly: "Let's go Anna." Klaus watched them leave for Rebekah's car but they didn't even look at his direction.

Klaus didn't know what to do anymore. He thought everything would be the same and even better but things were getting so out of control since she came along. He shook his head and went to somewhere quiet and blurred home.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxx

**You're the only one I wish I could forget**

**The only one I'd love to not forgive**

**And though you break my heart, you're the only one **

Someone knocked on the door of Rebekah's room. She knew exactly who that someone was but she didn't even try to move an inch. She was lying on her bed crying. Fake of course!

Klaus opened the door and stepped inside. His eyes found her in the dark room. Her tears were shining on her cheeks. Anna said harshly: "Don't worry; I'll leave tomorrow so you two would be alone." Klaus laughed and whispered: "Still the same foolish girl…"

Anna sat on the bed and asked offended: "What did you just call me?" Klaus smiled weakly and said: "You talk about us like we're some bloody legend in the history of love but you know what? You don't know a thing about us. I thought you did but now I doubt it…"

**And though there are times when I hate you**

**Cause I can't erase**

**The times that you hurt me**

**And put tears on my face**

Anna frowned and Klaus continued: "My love for you is much more than all you described it to be. More than a spark, more than an understanding, more than a similarity… You forgot how much you mean to me Anna…"

Her heart skipped a beat or at least it would if she was still an innocent little girl. She had no idea Klaus felt that way about 'Anna'. She almost felt guilty but Mick's face appeared in front of her and made her come to her senses. She whispered: "I don't know what to say Nik…"

**And still you're in my heart**

**But you're the only one and yes**

**There are times when I hate you**

**But I don't complain**

**Cause I've been afraid that you would've walked away **

Klaus simply went to her and sat down on the bed and said: "You can simply trust me. I'll never leave you…" Anna wrapped her arms around him and held him tightly. Klaus whispered: "I know I'm not that man you were in love with all those years ago but nothing's changed in my heart…"

Anna whispered back: "You're the same man Nik; you haven't changed at all…" She smirked for a moment and thought: "You're the same man Nik; Still weak for her and still vulnerable…"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxx

She listened carefully but there was no sign of someone in the house. She was sure they all went out after breakfast. Anna finally pulled out her phone out of the back pocket of her jeans and dialed Damon's phone number; which Katherine gave to her earlier.

After a couple of beeps he finally picked up: "Hello?" Anna answered slowly: "Hi Damon. It's me…" She could imagine him frown and smirked. She continued: "I'm Blair you dumb!" Damon chuckled and challenged her: "Oh! The new original bitch?!" She laughed the comment off and said: "I'm no original, and you know that!"

Damon spat suddenly: "How did you get my number?" Anna played with her hair and answered: "From a very good friend of mine. You know her. What's her name?! Oh! Katherine!" Damon growled from the other line and whispered: "Of course she's a good friend of yours…"

Anna jumped on the bed and made herself comfortable and 'accidentally' let out a quiet moan. Damon stopped breathing for more than a couple of seconds and then said: "What do you want?" Anna cleared her throat and answered: "The stakes, obviously. We had a deal, remember?"

Damon answered harshly: "You want me to mail them to your mansion?" Anna answered sweetly: "No, thanks. That would be a huge bother Damon! I'll come and pick them up at 11. Is that fine?" Damon gave her an 'ah huh' and ended the call.

Anna smirked and stretched her arms and legs on the bed. She had lots of things to do that day and she was ready but she was also worried. Why did Mick want to meet up earlier? Was something wrong? She had lots of questions but she didn't bother to think about them. She had to get up and pick an outfit for her little 'stake-pick-up' time at the Salvatore's.

Finn was frozen behind the wooden door. He just heard his sister-in-law and Damon Salvatore talk privately about some stakes. And what did she mean when she said 'I'm Blair'? Finn frowned and left the house without making much noise.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Damon heard a gentle knock on the door exactly at 11A.M and snored quietly. She didn't seem like the type to be on time but yet she was. He went for the door and uncontrollably ran a hand through his messy hair. He thought: "What the hell? She's not Elena…" He shook his head and finally opened the door.

There she was; wearing the sexiest jean shorts he had ever seen with a black over-sized shirt and her usual black high heel ankle boots. Her hair was messy and it was scattered all over her shoulder. He couldn't help but think she looked extremely hot. Hotter than Elena…

**You call me on the phone**

**I act like nothing's going on**

**We're driving in my car**

**I pretend that you don't turn me on**

Blair noticed his look and smirked proudly. She knew it would have this effect on him; Katherine knew him too damn well. She finally said: "You wanna let me in or stare at me for the next two hours?" Damon snapped back to reality and moved away so she could enter but he didn't answer back.

She stepped inside confidently and looked around until Damon reached her. She turned around to face the confused Damon and smiled sweetly. She needed him for her plan and she just knew how to get him. She asked: "Anyone else in the house?"

Damon frowned and shook his head as a 'no' and before he knew it she pressed her lips on his with such force that Damon couldn't help but kiss her back. She let him run his hands on her back and under her shirt but before he could go any further she pulled away.

**I know you're not the one**

**But I can tell that this is gonna be fun**

**Won't hesitate a lie**

**But I can show you what to feel inside**

She smirked and blurred away; sitting on a sofa saying: "Stakes, please." Damon shouted: "What?" Blair knew he was too confused to let his mind comprehend what just happened so she explained: "The stakes Damon, the ones I'm here for?!"

Damon blurred in front of her angrily and asked: "Why did you just do that?" Anna asked innocently: "What? Kissing you?" Damon just stared at her until she gave in. She stood up and answered: "Kat told me you have the softest lips. I just wanted to try them out."

Damon couldn't help but stare at her swollen lips; ready for him to kiss them. The moment Blair tried to pass him by he caught her waist and grabbed her face with one of his hands. Her eyes were shining with a victory that no one could see.

Damon crashed his lips on hers and pressed her to the nearest wall. Anna grinned in his mouth and deepened the kiss. She ran her hands through his messy hair and made him let out a growl. Damon went for her neck and finally made her moan.

**I'm not in love**

**It's just a phase that I'm going through**

**I'm always looking for something new**

**But don't go running away**

**Oh**

She closed her eyes and imagined it was Klaus kissing her neck. A huge smile appeared on her face and her moans increased. She couldn't stop thinking about his lips running around on her soft flesh. She tried so hard to concentrate enough not to moan his name in front of Damon.

**I'm not in love**

**I try to tell myself all the time**

**I just can't help how I feel tonight**

**So don't go running away**

**Yeah**

Someone knocked on the front door and they both jumped back. Damon went for the door while Blair sat on the same sofa again. She ran a hand through her messy hair and thought: "Don't think about him now. Just don't…"

She heard Elena's worried voice: "Is she here yet?" Damon let out a quiet 'yeah' and then they both entered the living room. Anna gave her one of her sweet smiles but she knew that girl wasn't falling for smiles anymore.

Elena said in a rush: "Hi Anna, or Blair…" Anna laughed quietly and greeted her: "Hi Elena. You can call me anything you want." She nodded slowly and looked back at Damon. Damon said in his normal tone: "I'm gonna go bring you the stakes."

Blair nodded for him when he left them alone. She finally stood up and it made Elena jump back. Blair rolled her eyes and said: "Relax, I don't wanna kill you!" Elena's phone started ringing and she went to answer it.

Blair didn't even try to listen to her conversation; it was a boring one about shopping with Caroline. She was observing the books in the wooden shelves when Damon came back. He threw a bag on the table near her. Blair opened it and saw the white oak stakes.

Damon explained: "10stakes. Deal's a deal." Anna zipped the bag back and answered: "Thanks for keeping it Damon." She stepped closer to him and kissed his cheek sweetly. Damon stared at her speechless but she just shrugged and grabbed the bag and left him alone.

Elena walked into the room again and asked: "She left?" Damon nodded and Elena continued: "So how many of stakes did you give her?" Damon faced her and said: "Just ten. I kept the last two ones just in case her master plan went wrong."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Blair stepped inside the half-way house and looked for him. He suddenly appeared in front of her and caught her by surprise. She smiled and went to kiss him but he pulled away. Blair frowned and asked: "What's wrong Mick?"

Blair finally noticed a middle-aged woman standing next to the dirty wall in front of them. Blair frowned and asked: "Who's she?" The woman spoke in a heavy British accent: "I'm Esther dear..." Blair's eyes widened and she couldn't help but shout: "Esther?"

**So Mick's actually Esther's brother...**

**Next chap would be up like in 2 or 3 weeks so...  
**

**Don't forget to review! C'mon!  
**


	11. Chapter 11

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of Vampire Diaries characters in this story, however I own an O.C named Anna Mikaelson.**

Here's the new chapter everyone!

Oh, and the song used in this chap is "Power Of Love" By "Celine Dion"

And please read the A/N at the end of the story!

Chapter11_Power Of Love

The door flung open the exact moment the rain started to get worse. Klaus turned his head around and saw her standing in the doorway; her clothes were wet and bloody. He rushed to her and caught her before she hit the ground.

"ANNA!" He shouted hopelessly. She was sobbing hysterically; grabbing his shirt to stand on her own feet. Rebekah and Sage ran in to the room to see what was going on and they both froze in their places. Anna saw them and shouted: "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry…"

She pushed Klaus aside and went to Sage and grabbed her hands. Still crying; she begged: "Please forgive me… I didn't mean to…" She couldn't finish her words and fell on the ground; grabbing her head with both her hands.

Klaus couldn't move an inch so Rebekah kneeled beside her and asked: "Anna, talk to me. What happened? Sweetie, what happened?" Anna wiped her tears away and whispered: "Finn…"

_**Mick nodded and stepped aside to let Blair have a better view of his sister. Esther moved to them with a faint smile on her face until she reached Blair. Before she could say a thing Blair asked: "How do you two know each other?"**_

_**Mick answered calmly: "She's my sister…" Blair turned her head to his sight and asked: "What?" This time Esther answered: "Is it so hard to believe dear?" After a moment Blair shook her head as a 'no' and bit her upper lip nervously.**_

_**It would make sense that they were siblings but the important thing was why she was there? Esther seemed to understand her because she started talking: "I wanted to see you Blair; that's why you're here and..."**_

_**Mick interrupted his sister: "Did you bring the weapons?" Blair nodded and handed over the bag full of stakes to him. Mick opened the bag and examined the stakes carefully. After a moment he finally said: "Good job B."**_

_**He came closer to her and kissed her right on the lips. Blair eagerly responded but she felt a little bit awkward kissing him in front of Esther. He pulled away soon and smiled at her. Suddenly a voice made all of them jump:**_

"_**Brilliant plan… A doppelganger… Who would've thought? Not even Niklaus of course…" The three of them turned around and all of them knew whose voice it was. Finn's…**_

Sage shouted: "Finn what?" She just then noticed the blood on Anna's arm and thighs. Anna lowered her head and whispered: "I'm so sorry…" Klaus finally moved to her and kneeled beside her; grabbing her arm, he made her stand up again.

Sage stepped in front of them and said: "Niklaus let her talk already." Klaus glared at Sage but she didn't give up. Rebekah was standing there not sure what to do. "Another day, yet another drama…" She thought hopelessly. Their lives have changed completely ever since Anna came back.

Klaus finally stopped glaring at Sage and focused on his shaking wife. He started rubbing her back until she felt a little bit calmer and then asked: "Anna, sweets, what happened with Finn?" Anna took a deep breath and faced him.

She answered: "He attacked me…"

_**Blair knew his voice; the creepy brother of Klaus's. He was walking towards them with a sad smile on his face. He opened his arms and said: "Uncle Ethan, It's been a really long time..." Blair saw Mick's reaction; it was mixed with longing and hatred. Ethan? Of course his real name wasn't Mick…**_

_**Ethan finally answered back smirking: "My favorite nephew, Finn…" Finn smirked back saying: "You're not serious, are you? We all knew you loved Niklaus more than anyone in the world… I wonder how you can betray him like this…"**_

_**Esther tried to reason with his son: "Finn, dear, I thought you wanted him dead as much as we do. Please do not tell me you're on his side now…" Finn shook his head and said: "I'm not on anyone's side mother. I want to live; that's a side I'm on…"**_

_**Blair saw Mick using Finn's carelessness and trying to trap him between the three of them. He signed to Blair and then the bag of stakes on the floor near him. Blair nodded nervously; she didn't want to kill Finn. What was she talking about? She had to…**_

_**Suddenly Finn looked at her and whispered: "I'm really sorry for my brother Anna, or Blair… He really thinks he has his wife back… He doesn't know that…" Finn couldn't continue because the white oak stake was driven inside his heart by his own uncle…**_

The three of them shouted: "What?" Anna sniffed hardly and continued: "I was walking in the woods when I felt someone was following me. It was him. He wanted to… Nik, he wanted to stake me…" She started sobbing again and this time Klaus didn't go near to comfort her.

His eyes were hard as metal and his mind just stopped working. Anna obviously didn't know she was driving him mad when she went on: "After a lot of struggling, I grabbed the stake from his hand and staked him but I thought it was the regular stake not the…"

Rebekah interrupted her: "It was white oak?" Anna nodded and let out: "I saw him burn right in front of me… I'm so sorry… I didn't want this to happen…" The silence between them was broken only by Anna's own sniffs and sobs.

No one talked; none of them tried to say something. Sage finally dropped on her knees right in front of her. Rebekah stepped aside and sat on an armchair near the grand piano. Klaus and Anna were the only ones standing; hardly looking at each other.

A couple of moments passed and Sage started to believe the story. Her eyes started to get wet and she cried for the only man she ever loved. Rebekah also shed a tear for her older brother. She remembered their childhood memories crystal clear.

Finn was always there for all of them; always protecting them from whatever that was coming to harm them in any ways. Rebekah just couldn't believe he was dead; he was staked by her best friend and sister. Life was just so fucking perfect…

Anna lifted her head to see Klaus's reaction after all. His eyes were still hard and she was unable to read his expression. His eyes met hers and he moved towards her saying: "We should go upstairs." She nodded and waited for him to lead the way but he blurred away.

Anna started walking towards the stairs slowly; she wasn't in the mood to blur. When she finally arrived to their room she saw him pacing around. He noticed her and tried to smile but it came out more as a sneer.

Klaus started: "You need to take a bath and wash the blood off your skin. It doesn't look good on you…" Anna finished his words with a hug. She just jumped and hugged him out of nowhere; clenching hard to his shoulders.

Klaus tapped her back after a moment of hesitation. He was just not ready to say a word about Finn and it seemed it was all she could think about. She whispered in his ear: "Nik, do you hate me?" He laughed quietly and asked: "Can I ever…?"

"Anna, Nik, come down. NOW!"

They both heard Rebekah's scream and blurred downstairs. Anna already knew what happened but she made a surprised look and followed Klaus. Sage was lying on the floor, grey and dead. Klaus went closer and examined her body.

Rebekah said panting: "So it was true…" Klaus just nodded but Anna had to come into their conversation. "What happened? Is she…?" Klaus stood up and nodded again, saying: "There was this thing Mikael once told us. When an original dies, every vampire turned from their bloodline dies along with them…"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxx

Klaus opened the bathroom door and walked in quietly; trying so hard not to wake her up. Her body was covered in bubbles and foam and her eyes were peacefully closed. He smiled at the scene in front of him and turned to leave but her voice interrupted him: "Nik…"

Her eyes were half-open and she almost clenched to the bathtub to keep her balance. Klaus walked right up to the tub and kneeled right beside it. He put his hand on her cheek and rubbed it slowly; making her smile and blush at the same time.

She closed her eyes and sighed deeply; unsure what to say. He was famous for being unpredictable so she had to be careful. Klaus pulled his hand away and tried to stand up but suddenly her eyes fluttered open and her hand caught his arm.

She begged slowly: "No, please stay…" Klaus gave in and didn't try to stand up. He brushed her hair aside and said: "Are you feeling better?" She nodded and said: "I am actually, but… I don't know what to say Nik…"

Klaus didn't say a word so she continued: "No matter how many times I'll say I'm sorry, it wouldn't change the fact that I killed your brother…" Klaus whispered only for her to hear: "He spent almost all his life in a bloody coffin, what difference does it make anyways?"

She shifted nervously and hissed: "Don't say that! You feel this way, but what about Rebekah? Forget her, how am I gonna face Elijah and Kol? They're going to see me after 600hundred years and they'll know right away that I staked Finn…"

Klaus stood up and before he left her he said firmly: "Elijah is on his way, and Kol will be back soon so you should prepare yourself. Nobody's going to blame you, remember that Anna…" Klaus closed the bathroom door behind him and Anna thought: "Oh, I remember…"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxx

Blair listened to the cracks of the leaves right under her feet and smiled weakly. Her hair was still wet but she wasn't cold; not even a bit. "Oh wait, I'm dead!" She thought bitterly and sighed. After an hour of walking without a single purpose she finally stopped under an old tree and leaned against the hard wood.

She couldn't erase Klaus and Rebekah's faces from her mind. The obvious sorrow in their eyes was killing her slowly. She wasn't supposed to feel this way; she wasn't allowed to feel this way. She was taught to be cold and emotionless. She was taught to never feel sorry for anyone; let alone the originals.

But she couldn't help it; all those forbidden emotions were coming back to her all of a sudden. She felt like a flood hit her beliefs and just washed them all away. It was driving her crazy and it made her feel sane at the same time.

Her phone vibrated in her pocket and she jumped in her place. Without a hesitation she grabbed the phone and checked it. Mick sent her another message saying: "They bought it, right? We're doing this B, hold on..."

Blair screamed out in anger and threw the phone at the ground. How did he know her so well? She was sick and tired of being this predictable. He knew how to have her under control; saying the right words at the right time.

She sighed in despair and went to take the phone off the ground. She put the phone back in her pocket and took a deep breath. She wasn't weak; she had to do it and nothing would stand in her way. Not even the originals; not even Klaus…

His face popped up right in front of her again but she had already made up her mind. She was going to hold on; just like Mick told her to…

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxx

"Where were you?" Rebekah asked calmly while she passed her by to sit on the couch. Anna just shrugged and said: "In the woods." Rebekah let out a 'hum' and started reading her magazine. Anna bit her lip nervously and went to sit next to her.

Rebekah didn't look at her but Anna asked: "Are you mad at me?" Rebekah answered without taking her eyes off the magazine: "What do you think?" "I think you are… and you have every right to feel that way about me but…"

Rebekah finally looked at her and Anna could see forgiveness in her eyes. "She is so easy!" Anna thought meanly. Rebekah finally gulped and said: "I loved him Anna, but I know I can live without him…" Anna hugged her without any hesitation and Rebekah locked her arms around her.

They both finally backed away and Anna asked: "Where's Nik?" Rebekah thought for a moment and then answered: "I haven't seen him since noon. I don't know where he is..." Anna nodded and said: "I'm going to the grill; wanna join me or you wanna keep reading the article on how to get a good tan?"

Rebekah giggled and pointed to the magazine and made Anna sigh dramatically. Anna jumped off the couch and went for the door. Her phone vibrated in her pocket again and she got out of the house and then looked at it seeing it was a message from Caroline:

"Klaus is in Grill and he's drunk. What should I do?" Anna paced right in front of the house and thought hard for a good way to handle the situation. She's never faced the drunken Klaus before but she'd heard tales of it…

She answered quickly: "Nothing, get out of there ASAP."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Anna entered the Grill calmly and immediately spotted him leaning against the counter and sipping his drink. She put a concerned smile on her face and started walking towards him. There was no sign of any member of the famous gang of Mystic Falls so she could handle him without an audience.

She stepped right behind him but he didn't even raise his head to look at her. His voice filled her ears: "You know; he always stood up to Mikael whenever he was messing with me…" Anna felt her heart sink with that one simple sentence.

All her promises to herself about not caring about him and his family were suddenly out of the window. She sat on the stool next to him but stayed silent. He finally raised his head and stared at her emotionlessly.

His face triggered something in her heart that she couldn't deny anymore. She had to admit she felt something for him. His eyes were piercing hers and she knew she had to say something. Suddenly she remembered…

"_**You think you love him, don't you?" She asked her with a smirk on her face. Anna raised her head slowly and stared at her. Blair felt uncomfortable staring back at her so she moved and finally faced her again saying: "So?"**_

_**Anna smiled weakly and Blair realized it was the first time she saw her smile. Was it because the thought of him? Was she that much in love with him? Is it even possible to love someone that much…?**_

"_**I do…" **_

"I love you Nik…" She could tell he was shocked to hear those words right then and there from her but he smiled anyway. He finished his drink and stood up and went for the door. She stood up as well and followed him.

**Cause I'm your lady and you're my man**

**Whenever you reach for me**

**I'll do all that I can**

She thought while he wrapped his arm around her as they left the bar: "I don't love him… I'll think about it later. I will…"

**We're heading for something**

**Somewhere I've never been**

**Sometimes I am frightened**

**But I'm ready to learn of the power of love…**

**So how did you think?**

**Please leave a review guys...**

**I love this story so much and it's my favorite because the way the plot goes and the mystery in it so...**

**If you like it/love it please take a sec and leave a review, it means a lot...**

**And BTW, did you notice that sometimes I use the name Anna and sometimes Blair? Basically when I feel like she has to be Anna in that moment I call her Anna, but when she's alone, or when she's with Mick I call her Blair. You'll get more when I'll post the scenes between the real Anna and Blair...**

**Xoxo,**

**S**


	12. Chapter 12

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of Vampire Diaries characters in this story, however I own an O.C named Anna Mikaelson.**

**IMPORTANT: Guys, I don't think I'll be able to update this for like at least two or three months... Things are a little bit complicated with my life and I need some time to get my act together...**

**My love for this story and you will never end...**

**I had BIG plans for this story, and hopefully after some time I'll be back and continue this...**

**Thanks for reviewing, faving, following, everything!**

**Love you all, xoxoxoxo,**

**S**

**And the song used in this chap is "Daylight" by Maroon 5.**

Chapter12_Bitches Love To Control…

"Beautiful…"

The word slipped out of his tongue when he was staring at the perfection in his arms. She smiled unconsciously and snuggled more into him and he tightened the arm on her back to make sure she was close enough to him.

Anna fought the urge to cry out loud and probably tell him the truth about everything. His love seemed so honest and pure and she felt disgusted with herself for not only staying in his arms but to not love him back. At least not in the way he wanted…

**Here I am waiting; I'll have to leave soon**

**Why am I holding on?**

**We knew this day would come; we knew it all along**

**How did it come so fast?**

She hadn't been loved in this way for so many years that she didn't even know how to respond. Secretly she wanted it; she wanted to drink it all in like his love was a divine wine; clearing her mind. She never thought she would ever feel this way; not even after the oath she took to destroy him and his family…

**This is our last night**

**But it's late and I'm trying not to sleep**

**Cause I know when I wake I will have to slip away**

She couldn't help but put one of her hands on his chest; feeling the place that used to be his heart. He was dead but she could feel every heartbeat hitting her petite hand. She heard Klaus's deep sigh but still pretended to be asleep. She knew when she'd wake up tomorrow she had to forget everything…

**And when the daylight comes I'll have to go**

**But tonight I'm gonna hold you so close**

**Cause in the daylight we'll be on our own**

**But tonight I need to hold you so close…**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sunshine hit her face; she could feel its warmness lingering on her body. Her hand went to stay on Klaus's chest but it hit the pillow instead. She opened her eyes quickly and realized he wasn't there. She stretched her arms and legs out and sighed.

She lazily got out of the bed and went to the bathroom to take a quick shower. She opened the few buttons on her nightgown and let the silk beauty hit the ground without a sound. Then she turned the water on and went under the thunder of hot water without any hesitation.

The water was washing all her emotions away; all the shame, the guilt, the disgust she felt every second of her miserable life. She closed her eyes and opened her ears. The sound of water hitting her body was delightful. At least it would take her mind off of everything; for a couple of minutes…

She opened her eyes and in the steamy bathroom her eyes met the one and only mirror. Her face looked fragile and broken. Just like _her_ face…

The shame that had been washed away minutes ago came running back to her and she let her tears fall on her cheeks freely…

"_**Say it! Say it!" Blair hit her ancestor in the head**_ _**but it didn't make her speak. She finally backed away; growling with anger. Anna closed her eyes and rubbed her wounded head with her dirty hands. "Oh, come on! Are you really fighting me?" Blair offered pathetically but she already knew the answer.**_

_**Anna opened her eyes again and Blair shivered from all the hatred in her lookalike's eyes. Anna finally opened her mouth and said: "I will never regret falling in love with him… You can hit me all you want, you can torture me, you can insult me, but in the end, I will not surrender…" **_

She quickly got out of the shower and dried her body. She couldn't think about it then. She took a deep breath and promised herself she would make it through the day easily but what she didn't know was how much she was wrong…

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Damon crossed the room again and made Caroline roll her eyes. Elena was nervously sitting on the couch and Stefan was standing near the bookshelves. Alaric was eyeing everyone quietly next to the fireplace.

Finally they all heard the knock on the door and Stefan went to take it. She was standing impatiently behind the door and when the door got opened she threw herself inside and didn't even bother to greet Stefan.

"You idiots!" Her shout filled the silent house and it shook them all together. Their heads turned and saw a very raging Blair. Her clothes weren't the type she used to wear and her hair was wet from her morning shower.

Stefan came from behind and asked: "What the hell?" She took a deep breath and ran a hand through her hair. She finally said: "First of all, I realized I saved your ass, once again…" Damon grew tired and asked harshly: "You wanna tell us why the fuck you're here?"

"Finn is dead…" She informed easily. "What?" 5 people in the room yelled at the same time. Caroline continued: "That was why Klaus was drinking?" Blair nodded and went on: "We had to; he found out we were about to kill Klaus…"

"We?" Alaric asked curiously. Anna rolled her eyes and said: "Yeah, me and Joker! Ugh! The person who found me and I equals we." Alaric signed something to Damon but Blair didn't notice it. "And then I found out something that costs your lives…"

Blair waited until she was sure everyone's ready to hear it. "When you kill an original, every vampire turned from their bloodline dies along with them…"

The processing took a little time until Stefan spoke up: "You mean…" Anna interrupted him with a loud 'yeah' and made him quiet. "And you idiots were about to kill Klaus… You were about to kill all of them; then you'd have the blood of the whole vampire species on your hands…"

"Isn't that what you're here? You told us you wanted them dead too…" Elena asked smartly. Blair smiled calmly and said: "That was before I knew this information. Now, I have new plans and they don't involve stakes until all of us know for sure if we're descended from Klaus's bloodline or not."

They all nodded and she smiled and sat on an armchair saying: "All the vampires in this room except me were turned by a dear friend of mine…" Damon interrupted her: "And you were turned by?" "Well, that's no secret. Mick turned me; the person who found me."

"And who turned him?" Caroline asked but the truth was Blair didn't even know. She shrugged and said: "I'll ask him but don't worry about me now. You know who turned Katherine hopefully?" Damon answered after drinking his liquor: "A girl named Rose but I don't know who turned her…"

"Can't you call her and ask?" Everyone in the room looked sad and she guessed she was dead. She stood up and said: "Damon, couldn't you ask something personal from her before jumping her bones? Girls love that…"

The comment earned a sneer from Elena and Caroline but Damon just said: "I'll ask you, don't worry…" Elena stared at Blair but saw nothing helpful that would assure her that Blair wouldn't sleep with Damon.

She just walked to the door and yelled while leaving: "Pretend you know nothing, and oh, Elijah and Kol are coming to town. Just a heads up!"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxx

She opened the door and heard an unfamiliar voice coming from the study. Something clicked in her mind and she whispered: "Elijah…"

She checked her looks in the mirror nearby and put on a fake smile. She started walking towards the study and she heard Klaus say: "Brother, I think you'll be glad to see who's here…" She heard him ask: "Kol's here already?"

She really hoped Klaus would roll his eyes but she just listened: "Since when you think you'll be glad to see Kol? Someone is here that…" Elijah impatiently asked: "Niklaus, who is here?" She walked in and whispered: "Me…"

Elijah turned around quickly and just froze for a moment. Anna smiled genuinely and thought: "This family must've had great genes. They're all just handsome… Well, Nik is…" Her thoughts were interrupted by a very emotional Elijah hugging her.

"Elijah, you're suffocating me!" Anna let out hardly. She didn't expect the 'suit-wearing brother' to be this emotional. He pulled away and stared at her smiling. Anna raised her eyebrows and tried to say something but he caught her off-guard by kissing her cheek.

Klaus growled leaning against the book shelves and said: "I think you greeted her enough brother." Elijah moved his focus to his jealous brother and said: "Oh shut up Nik!" Klaus raised his eyebrows too and stared at his brother who was acting differently.

"What are you doing here? I mean, how? When?" Elijah asked after he turned to face her again. Anna moved to Klaus and said: "It's a long story Elijah…"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Rebekah heard Elijah's laughter and rushed inside to see him bent over the couch laughing at something. Anna was laughing too but she seemed to be laughing at him. She spotted Klaus smirking standing behind her.

"Bekah! Look who has come back!" Anna let out the moment she saw Rebekah. Elijah saw his sister standing in the door way holding a cute bag. He stood up and smiled; opening his arms. Rebekah rushed into his embrace and whispered a quick 'Hi' to him before pulling away.

Anna stared at them smiling and she didn't realize Klaus was staring at her. He bent over and kissed her head and made Anna turn her head around and pay attention to him. She mouthed 'Where did you go this morning?' but he didn't answer.

Anna sighed and asked: "Are you all hungry? I think we have something special made today." They all nodded and Anna went to the kitchen to check on the maids. She brought out her phone and texted Mick: "Elijah just came. What do you think?"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"This Ratatouille is amazing!" Anna smiled but didn't answer. She'd sensed something was wrong and it was scaring her. Klaus didn't say where he was that morning. What was he doing then? She sensed everyone was quiet and finally looked up from her plate.

Klaus said with raised eyebrows: "What are you thinking, love? Didn't you hear what Elijah asked you?" Anna bit her upper lip and answered clumsily: "Nothing. Sorry Elijah, what did you say?" Rebekah snored: "He asked if you could get the recipe from the maids!"

Anna nodded and let out a 'sure' and suddenly she thought of a plan to get into Klaus's mind. She pulled her chair back and whispered: "If you'll excuse me…" She felt them stare at her walking out of the dining room and smiled secretly. She knew Klaus would follow her and he did.

"What's wrong?" He asked; trying to sound calm. She shrugged and laid on the bed waiting for his next reaction. "Are you still mad at me not telling you where was I?" He was so predictable, but she wasn't proud…

Klaus continued: "I'm gonna tell you later; it's a surprise…" She faced him curiously but he just smirked. She asked suddenly: "Is this related to the party you wanted to throw for me?" Klaus sighed and answered: "Why do you have to be so smart?"

Anna giggled cutely and moved over to him and kissed him sweetly on the lips. His hands stayed on her neck but he pulled away and said: "As much as I love to continue this; Elijah wants to spend some time with you…"

"Sharing, Nik?" Anna raised her eyebrows smirking. He shook his head devilishly and caught her waist and spun her around and made her scream. After he put her down he whispered: "Never…" Before Anna could react he was out of the door.

Anna thought bitterly: "Stupid boy…"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"You sure it was him?" Rebekah whispered nervously. Elijah nodded and whispered back: "I swear it was Ethan in the flesh…" Rebekah bit down her lip and asked: "Did you tell Nik?" Elijah rolled his eyes and said: "Of course I did but he wants to check it out for himself."

Klaus joined the conversation and he knew what they were whispering about. Rebekah asked: "How could he be alive? Is he a …?" Klaus interrupted her: "Apparently…" Elijah said: "But the question is who turned him?"

The three siblings looked at each other but they knew they weren't the ones behind it. Rebekah said: "I don't think Kol did it, they weren't on good terms in that time." Klaus nodded and said: "I don't think it was Finn too, he wasn't really into turning people."

"Maybe Mikael…" Elijah whispered but didn't continue. Klaus was silent for a minute until he said: "It doesn't matter who turned him, it matters why he was there and what he wants…" Rebekah stood up and went to grab a drink and said: "You think he's working with Esther?"

"Maybe, it's his sister after all…" Elijah answered. They were all feeling confused. Their uncle of a thousand years ago was spotted somewhere in Georgia. All they knew was this wasn't good.

Anna couldn't believe her ears; they knew Ethan was alive. She had to meet him as soon as possible but with three originals around her finding a time to meet their uncle was hard as hell. The situation was getting out of her control and she hated every second of it…

**So how was it?**

**I hope you enjoyed it...**

**Again, I'm gonna miss you all...**

**(Don't forget to leave a review!)**


	13. Chapter 13

******DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of Vampire Diaries characters in this story, however I own an O.C named Anna Mikaelson.**

**A/N: Sooooooo, I'm here to update!**

**This chapter starts a series of important flashbacks, and with them you learn a little bit more about Blair's past so pay attention!**

**This chap gets a little crazy at the end, just wanted to say!**

**And plz leave a review below so I'd know how you feel about the plot and how it's going, alright?**

**And the song used in this chapter is "Animal" by Conor Maynard.**

**Here we gooooooo!**

Chapter13_Animal

"_**B, over here!" Maya called her, again. Blair turned her head around tiredly and looked at her; waiting for an explanation. Maya just signed somewhere behind her and Blair rolled her eyes. She knew Maya wanted her to turn around and see a new client but she wasn't in the mood.**_

_**Maya raised her eyebrows and Blair finally turned around and saw him. He looked 30 or maybe a little more, blonde, and as Blair liked it, hot…**_

_**His eyes were moving around the room and finally rested on her. Blair returned the gaze of the stranger and bit her lip a little. He was gorgeous and he knew it. Blair took her eyes off him and thought of a plan. She turned and flipped her hair around and moved to another client. She wanted to catch his attention; little did she know that all he wanted was her…**_

She threw herself in the room and asked: "What's going on?" The trio looked nervous but Klaus calmly answered: "Nothing, love. So I think it's time for you and Elijah to catch up properly. Maybe he'll teach you how to use a computer."

Anna made a face and answered sharply: "Wow, you still think you need to hide everything from me. Not good, Nik." Klaus took a deep breath but before he could say anything Elijah said: "I saw someone we all thought was dead."

"Mikael?" Anna asked nervously. Klaus ran a hand through his hair; even his name bothered him to death. He answered: "No, of course not. My uncle, Ethan. The one who disappeared after we were all turned." "But how can he be alive?"

"That's what we want to know too." Rebekah joined the conversation. Anna asked: "Well, Mikael and Finn couldn't turn him, right? Cause then he'd be dead by now." Three siblings looked at each other; obviously ashamed they hadn't thought of that before.

Klaus finally nodded and added: "That will leave the three of us and Kol but none of us turned him." "But who did? Maybe some random vampire you turned?" Anna offered. Elijah stood up and said: "You're right. We keep thinking it was us but maybe it was someone we turned in the early years because he looked exactly the same."

Klaus said: "Well, first one I turned was after 103years and she's right here." Anna smiled at him and then looked at Elijah. "I turned Mary but she never knew Ethan." "Who's Mary?" Anna asked confused. Rebekah rolled her eyes and said: "Mary Scott, don't you remember her? A red head Elijah liked but she only wanted to be turned." Anna nodded but clearly she had no idea who she was.

Elijah smiled and said: "Thank you sister." Rebekah shrugged and drank her wine and seemed to be thinking. After a minute of intense battle of staring between Klaus and Rebekah, she finally said: "I turned this guy named… William, yes Will! And I think Kol turned someone called Mag or Margaret, I'm not sure."

"There's no way they could turn Ethan, we were far away from home those years." Klaus finally offered. "So what are you going to do about him anyway? I mean if you see him again." Anna asked nervously. They all looked at each other for the hundredth time that day.

Elijah finally confessed: "I don't know; I just hope he isn't working with Esther." They all nodded. Anna moved forward and took Elijah's hand and asked: "Let's spend some time in the city to clear our heads, is that alright with you?" Rebekah said: "Honey, nowadays people ask 'is that cool?'"

Anna smiled and said: "I still have manners Bekah, it's classy!" She winked and pulled Elijah along with her. Klaus smirked silently and made Rebekah raise her eyebrows. She drank the rest of her wine and let out: "Oh, fuck you!"

Klaus watched her storm out of the dining room and shook his head. He pulled his phone out and called Kol. He picked up after a second and said: "Oh, hello brother. Long time, no call. Don't you all miss me now that Elijah's there too?"

"The fact that you even asked that question shows how little you know us brother!" Klaus shot back smartly. Kol laughed on the other line and finally asked: "So what is it that you called? Should I kill him? It would be a shame though, he's a good mate." Klaus interrupted his rambling and said: "I need you to come back and join in a party I'm throwing."

"A party? Memory serves we had one already and I still can't forget the delightful events that happened in it." Kol whined but Klaus didn't pay attention: "It's in the honor of someone you really care about Kol, I think you want to be here."

"Who?" He asked excitedly. Klaus laughed and said: "Well, I can't let out the surprise now, can I?" Kol whined again: "Alright, I'll be there. Text me the day and time. Can I bring a date?!" Klaus shook his head and said: "Just drag your whiney ass here Kol." He ended the call before he could say anything.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Elijah, you are supposed to entertain me not bore me! C'mon, let's go somewhere fun!" Anna let out excitedly. Elijah rolled his eyes and replied: "There's nowhere fun in Mystic Falls Anna. The only place to relax in is Grill but trust me that place doesn't shout 'fun' either!"

Anna raised her eyebrows looking at not-so-properly-talking Elijah and he continued: "Seriously, this town needs some change." A voice agreed from behind: "Tell me about it!"

They both turned around and saw a cheeky Damon smirking along with a nervous Elena. Elijah raised his voice suddenly: "Damon, I can't say it's a pleasure." and just nodded at Elena. Damon shot back: "Same here Elijah. But you, Mrs. Mikaelson, always a pleasure…"

Anna smiled sweetly and replied: "Damon, was it?" Elijah only offered him a smirk but Damon kept it all together. He looked at her intensely and finally said: "Oh you'll remember my name…" Anna knew he completed the sentence in his mind with 'When you shout it out loud'…

Elena cleared her throat to remind everyone she was still there. She seemed to gather her strength and finally said: "Elijah, what brings you back?" He put his hand on Anna's back and simply said: "Her." Elena tried again: "Is Kol here too?"

"Not yet." This time Anna answered. Damon joined the conversation asking: "So where's your creepy old brother, Finn?" They had to pretend they didn't know what happened to him. Elijah answered calmly: "He's dead."

Elena used her shocked face expertly and asked: "Dead? You mean completely…?" Elijah nodded and looked at Anna. She just looked down pretending to be upset; which was true. Elijah guided her further and whispered: "If you'll excuse us."

After they were far enough, Damon said: "So till now we only know Finn's dead but we don't know about the connection, right?" Elena nodded but she seemed to be thinking about something else. Damon asked: "What's wrong?"

"I just don't feel good about her…" She confessed nervously. It was only because she felt she was flirting with Damon far too much and it wasn't good, or was it? "I don't feel good about her too, but if she can get us out of this mess, I'm gonna let her do whatever she wants."

Elena nodded again and looked at her watch. She'd promised to meet Caroline so she left Damon alone and after she was gone Damon grabbed his phone and searched for Blair's number. He'd saved her as 'troublemaker'.

He texted her: "I need to see you, ASAP. Damon"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"So is he good to you?" Elijah asked concerned after handing her an ice cream. Anna licked her vanilla ice cream and asked: "Since when you ask about my relationship with Nik?" Elijah looked at her funny and said: "Since forever, have you forgotten?"

"Shit!" She thought and quickly said: "No, I haven't. It's just… We're fine but there's this girl…" Elijah asked surprised: "A girl? Are you sure? Because this is Niklaus we're talking about. I've never seen him with a girl more than once except you and Rebekah."

Anna smiled and said: "I know, but… I mean I wasn't with him for centuries. I give him every right to fall for someone else but that blonde bombshell…" Elijah interrupted him: "That Caroline girl? Really?" Anna bit her lip and said: "I don't know if he really fell for her or not but I know that he told her he fancied her so…"

Elijah raised his eyebrows and let out before thinking: "It took him three years to admit he loves you and…" He stopped right when he saw the expression on her face. He continued: "Anna, he loves you… Don't worry, that blonde got nothing on you…"

Anna made a face and asked: "What does that mean?! I'm not that professional in today's slang." Elijah laughed and explained: "It meant you're better than her in every way." Anna giggled and gave him a kiss on the cheek. "With that tongue I wonder why you don't have a lady on your arms, Elijah."

"I guess I just don't have the luck." He shrugged and confessed. Anna shook her head and said: "Nonsense! You have the looks, intelligence, and money. What girls want these days anyway?! " Elijah laughed and put his hand on her back and said: "You sound like my mother when she was listing my qualities before forcing me to ask a girl out!"

They both burst into laughter after Anna said: "Eww!" She liked spending time with Elijah. She didn't get why people wanted them all dead. After all those time being alone she finally felt she belonged with this family, with them…

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

She convinced Elijah to go home alone and let her clear her mind after their long talk and then answered Damon's text: "Your place, in 15." She didn't know what he wanted but she could guess. She sighed and decided it was the time for Mick to know what happened.

She called him and waited until he answered with a simple 'yes'. Blair heard her own voice say: "Hey Mick, Something happened…" He interrupted her and asked harshly: "You blew it?" Anna rolled her eyes and rudely answered back: "Oh Fuck you! Have a little faith, okay?"

Mick laughed softly and it made her smile uncontrollably. "So why am I hearing your voice, sweets?" She dropped the bomb: "They know you're alive…" Mick didn't answer so she decided to add some sarcasm to her statement: "Not technically but…"

"How?" He interrupted her again. She told him what she'd heard: "Apparently Elijah saw you somewhere and told Klaus and Rebekah. They were trying to figure out who turned you. Anyway, who did that?"

"It's none of your business B; just listen to what I say. Let them think as much as they want, I'm not going to show my face again until the right time; which is very soon…" "What? You're coming?" She asked but he had already hung up on her.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The doorbell finally rang and Damon almost hurried to get it. He forgot all about acting cool and opened the door. There she stood looking devilishly gorgeous and the worst part was she knew it too. Her smirk was visible but he didn't care.

"So Damon, you don't wanna let me in?" She asked not so innocently. Damon simply took a step back and let her walk right in. He closed the door and led her to the living room. Blair was surprised he hadn't said a word yet but she played along.

Damon looked her up and down again and noticed she was still wearing what she was wearing in the morning. He couldn't resist saying: "These clothes don't suit you well Blair…" She bit her upper lip slowly and said: "Well, why don't you do something about it…?"

Damon laughed and took a step closer to her. He touched the small button on her grey shirt and played with it slowly. Blair looked at his face but she couldn't read it. Damon's eyes met hers and she fought the urge to shiver. His eyes were icy blue and cold; not warm and cozy like the pair she was used to look into…

He moved his face closer to hers but she didn't react at all. The moment he was trying to kiss her she asked: "What do you think you're doing?" Damon raised his eyebrows and took a step back. He stared at her but obviously was seeing someone else. Elena…

"Could you want her more?" Blair asked sarcastically and made Damon get out of the trance he was in. "What do you mean?" He asked trying to sound normal. Blair shook her head and sat on the couch before her and said: "Really Damon? You can't fool me. I know you want her but she…"

Before she could finish her sentence Damon was lying on top of her on the couch. His icy blue eyes turned red and veins appeared underneath them. Blair's hand went up to touch the veins and they disappeared quickly.

Damon's eyes were watching her closely and he was breathing heavily. Blair put both palms of her hands on his cheeks and brought his face closer and their lips touched. In a second her back hit the hard wall and she clutched to his neck hardly.

**So grab me by the neck and don't you ever let go**

**Mess me up so good until I'm begging for more**

All Damon was thinking about was to settle the sexual tension between them once and for all. He was enjoying himself more than he was allowed to but he didn't care. The point of his attraction to Blair was that she made him not care at all; one thing that Elena wanted from him…

She didn't let herself think about Klaus; she just had to forget he even existed to impress Damon. It was ironic and pathetic how both of them wanted someone else so desperately but they were denying it…

She ran one of her legs on his and Damon's hand grabbed both her legs and wrapped them around his waist. She held on for dear life as she explored Damon's mouth with her own.

**I never see the claws until she's touching me**

**She's holding me so tight it's getting hard to breathe**

She couldn't let him take all the control so she pulled back and smirked. She jumped down and flashed upstairs. Damon smirked and followed her. He grabbed her from back and moved both of them to his room.

He threw her on the little table on his room and put both of her arms above her head and held them in one hand. Blair let out a laugh and said: "Nice try Damon!" She kicked him hard with her high heeled boots but before he could hit the wall; she grabbed his collar and threw him down on the desk.

**She knows what I want but she's bad for me**

**She gets what she wants when she's touching me**

**I should've known better but she took my self-control**

She sat on him making sure to rub her thighs against his legs. She started unbuttoning his shirt to see his full-of-rock-hard-abs chest. Images started to run in her mind but she didn't care or at least tried not to do so. She ran her hand on his chest and let it stay there.

She started kissing his neck and chest hurriedly; she just didn't want to think about what she was doing. Damon was moaning quietly but he didn't close his eyes. He wanted to watch…

**I'll never win the game but it feels too good to care**

But his fun was over as soon as it started because Blair pulled away and jumped off him. He thought she wanted to strip naked but she didn't. She just fixed her hair and got closer to him. She grabbed his face and kissed him again; but it was different than the first time. It was more playful and not heated at all.

She pulled back and whispered: "I have to work here Damon; I'm not here to play. I consider you when I'm done with this whole plan. Until then, down boy…"

**You can take my heart like a criminal**

**Won't you make me believe I'm the only one**

**You tear me apart like an animal, like an animal, animal**

She smirked with a victory and flashed out of the house in a second. Damon just stared at where she was standing before; trying to comprehend what just happened. All he was sure about was that he wanted that woman.

**Hope she's coming back to finish what she started…**

**So this is it! Poor Damon!**

**Until nxt chap,**

**xoxo**


	14. Chapter 14

******DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of Vampire Diaries characters in this story, however I own an O.C named Anna Mikaelson.**

**Update, update!**

**Before we go, I wanna thank all of you guys who favorited, followed, or reviewed. I love you all!**

**The songs used in this chap are: "Radar" by Britney Spears, "When You're Gone" by Avril Lavigne, and "Stop And Stare" by One Republic.**

**Here we go:**

Chapter14_Playing Dirty

_**The music was blasting loud in the club and it was washing away everyone's thoughts. Blair was just feeling the music with her messy hair swinging around her. She couldn't care less about several men circling her; she just wanted to feel free, for once.**_

_**Her mini dress was being pulled up but she didn't care. She let her client run his dirty hands on her soft skin and probably make every guy around them jealous. With that thought she smirked and put her hand on his and guided him.**_

_**She opened her eyes for a second to notice her surroundings that she saw him. He was standing only a foot away from her with a drink in his hand; staring at her. Blair couldn't help but smirk with victory. She knew he'd be back.**_

**I got my eye on you**

**And I can't let you get away**

_**She wanted to give him a sign; so he could wait for her but when she turned her head around he was gone. Her client was using her distraction and pushing his limits. Blair wanted to kick him but she stopped herself.**_

_**Dance floor was crowded and she had to cling to that dirty man but before she could do that, someone pulled her hand and turned her around. The mysterious man was right in front of her; still holding her hand. She felt like his eyes were piercing into hers and hypnotizing her.**_

_**The man she had to accompany tried to make a scene and shouted: "Hey, she's mine dude. Back off!" Blair rolled her eyes at him; trying to draw boundaries for his so called property. Handsome blonde smiled at her and took a step closer to the man.**_

_**He whispered something to him and he just stepped back and exited the club. Blair couldn't understand what was going on. He hadn't even paid her yet but it didn't matter because the stranger turned his attention back to her.**_

_**He just said: "See you around…" and left her alone to dance with Maya. Maya winked at her and started grabbing his neck and pushing herself to him. Blair was never this confused. She tried to calm herself but the only thing that could help her was alcohol.**_

**Baby, whether it's now or later**

**I've got you**

**You can't shake me**

**Cause I got you on my radar**

_**She walked to the bar and asked Jimmy for a drink to clear her mind. After she got her drink she looked at the dance floor to find him and she noticed he was staring back. He just nodded slowly for her and then turned his attention to Maya.**_

**I'm checking you, so hot, so hot**

**Wonder if he knows he's on my radar, on my radar**

**And if I notice you, I know it's you**

**Choosing, don't wanna losing you on my radar, on my radar**

_**Another man came near her slowly; trying to act cool. She fought the urge to roll her eyes and smiled. He whispered in her ear: "Jimmy said you're free." She just nodded and he didn't waste any time.**_

_**He put his hot lips on her neck and kissed it hard. She put her hand on his neck and pushed it down. She noticed the stranger was staring secretly at them. She gave him another smirk and raised her eyebrows.**_

_**The man asked: "Shouldn't we go somewhere more private?" Blair wanted the stranger to see her with another guy so she said: "My boss is out of town so we can do whatever we want wherever we want. I hope you're up for giving the crowd a good show…" The man just smirked and said: "I'm Dave by the way." Blair just whispered: "I don't care what your name is…"**_

_**His hand found its way under her dress and started caressing her thighs. Blair relaxed her body and let it enjoy the sensations but she couldn't help wonder how the stranger's hands would feel on her legs; how his tongue would feel on her neck; or somewhere more private…**_

**When you walk, when you talk**

**I get the tingle, I wanna mingle**

**That's what I want**

_**The thought of that man excited her and she let out a loud moan. Dave stopped and looked at her with a smirk on his face. She gave him a smirk too and took a step back to jump on the bar. She wrapped her legs around his waist and pulled him closer.**_

_**The man started kissing her open chest and went even lower but she didn't complain. The look on the stranger's face was priceless and totally worth it. It was her time to nod for him and he returned the favor and took Maya's face and kissed her.**_

_**Blair huffed but she wasn't the one to back down. She lied down on the bar and didn't even hear Jimmy's groans. That lucky man was probably thinking it was all because of him and she let him think that way. This way she couldn't see him properly but she didn't care. She knew she'd won the round two… **_

She finally made it home but she made sure no one saw her until she got into the shower. She knew they could smell Damon on her and it wasn't good. She turned the shower on and started washing herself with soap.

The soap smelled of roses and it could cover all the Damon scent that she was afraid Klaus would notice. She was busy washing herself that she didn't sense someone entering the shower until a pair of hands grabbed her wet waist.

She let out a quiet scream but after she turned around she saw an amused Klaus looking at her. He asked: "Why so scared, love?" Anna put her hand on her chest and answered: "I didn't notice you coming in…"

Klaus had already stripped naked and was ready for a great shower. Anna smirked evilly and said: "I see that you're ready…" Klaus just said: "You talk too much sweetheart." Then he crashed his lips on hers. They moved under the hot water and he couldn't help but remember…

_**Klaus finally arrived in Paris after ten years of traveling without her. Only God knew how much he had missed her. He knew she'd be mad at him but he was hoping she could forgive and forget. He just needed to see her, to touch her, to smell her, to have her…**_

**I always needed time on my own**

**I never thought I'd need you there when I cry**

_**When he reached the house they were supposed to meet at he couldn't help but run a hand in his messy hair. He knocked on the large door and waited but no one opened it. He knocked again and again but it seemed like no one was home.**_

_**He had arrived a couple of days earlier but somehow he thought she'd be waiting by the window gazing at the empty street to finally see his figure walking towards the house and then she would run down the stairs and meet him halfway.**_

**When you walk away I count the steps that you take**

**Do you see how much I need you right now**

_**He just sat down on the door steps and put his hands in his pockets. His mission was a failure and he achieved nothing. Elijah was still looking for the doppelganger and Kol was probably still with Rebekah and Anna.**_

_**The weather was cold and the sky was cloudy but he didn't think it would rain but it did. He never liked the rain but she did. The thought of her dancing in the rain made him smile. He stood up and went under the pouring rain.**_

**I've never felt this way before**

**Everything that I do reminds me of you**

_**He was too tired to think about his pride and his place; he just wanted his sorrows to be washed away. Anna always put it like that; that rain washes everything you want to leave behind and before you know it, you're a brand new you.**_

_**Drops of rain were refreshing to the old vampire and it was actually making him feel better. It wasn't just the rain itself; it was the feeling that came **__**along with the little drops of water; the fantasy of her being there and enjoying herself; her loud laugh echoing in the streets and cheering everyone around.**_

**When you walk away I count the steps that you take**

**Do you see how much I need you right now**

_**Klaus suddenly noticed a figure from far away. He could tell the figure belonged to a woman because of her dress flying around. He realized the woman was running and all of a sudden he recognized that perfect form.**_

**When you're gone**

**The pieces of my heart are missing you**

_**He laughed uncontrollably and ran to her; not caring he looked like a lovesick fool. Her face was getting clearer every second but he couldn't understand if she was crying or it was just the rain on her face. Either way she looked beautiful...**_

**When you're gone**

**The face I came to know is missing too**

_**They reached each other and they both stopped at the same time. Anna was breathing heavily and her hair was wet and she looked like she had just seen a ghost. Klaus lifted his hand and put a stray of her hair behind her ear. His hand stayed on the corner of her face and he was sure it was hot enough to burn it.**_

**When you're gone**

**The words I need to hear to always get me through the day and make it ok**

**I miss you**

_**Anna finally smiled and said: "I missed you…"**_

_**With that, Klaus crashed his lips on hers and pulled her closer to his body. He just had to make sure she was real and not a fantasy. Her hot and hungry mouth on his proved he was very well awake and it was all happening for real. Ten years may be nothing for a vampire but being away from one person you care most about even for a second is dreadful.**_

_**Rain was still pouring but they didn't care at all; drops of water on their faces didn't stop them. Anna finally pulled away and looked at him intensely. She put both her hands on his face and checked for something unfamiliar but she didn't find one.**_

_**Klaus put his hand on her chin and then noticed she was shivering. Vampires didn't get cold but she was shivering; whether from the cold weather or her anxiety. He put his hands around her shoulders and held her close.**_

**When you're gone**

**The words I need to hear to always get me through the day and make it ok**

**I miss you**

_**Klaus kissed the top of her head and whispered: "I missed you too…" **_

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

She was staring at his closed eyes and couldn't stop. There was just something so charming about him when he was asleep and she couldn't help but gaze at him. The thought of not being with him was killing her but she had to let all those emotions go.

She had switched her emotions off once before, she could do it again but she didn't want to. She was being loved and she couldn't just brush it off like it was nothing. For once in her life she was being loved and she couldn't just walk away.

**Steady hands just take the wheel**

**Every glance is killing me**

**Time to make one last appear**

**For the life I live**

Her feelings for Mick had also changed in time and she couldn't help but wonder if all of it was just a stupid mistake; her falling for Mick, turning into a vampire, playing a part in his twisted plan for killing his nephew.

Klaus shifted in his place and put his hand on her waist and held her closer. She smiled and finally let a tear roll down her cheek. She loved him; she was sure of it…

**Stop and stare**

**I think I'm moving but I've gone nowhere**

**I know that everyone gets scared**

**I become what I can't be**

**Do you see what I see?**

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Esther came in the room and saw her brother trying on a tuxedo. Ethan answered without her actually asking anything: "Yes, I'm leaving but not for long." Esther nervously asked: "Are you sure? You could be killed…"

Ethan laughed and turned around to face his sister and said: "Don't worry my sister, I'll come back, I promise. I just can't miss their big party, now, can I? Blair said they're throwing a huge feast in her honor, I should be there, don't you think?!"

She asked: "And you still think I shouldn't accompany you?" Ethan smiled and took his sister's hand in his and said: "I don't need you there, I can do this. You just have to trust me." He let go of her hand and went back to stare at his reflection in the mirror.

After a moment of silence he continued: "It's not like I'm going there to kill them, I just want to give them a warning. After all, you know how I love to play dirty…"

**So how was it?!**

**Don't forget to leave a review, plz?!**

**Xoxo,**

**S**


	15. Chapter 15

******DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of Vampire Diaries characters in this story, however I own an O.C named Anna Mikaelson.**

**Hi there!**

**Long time no update!**

**Thx for everything guys, the support and all...**

**Here's the new chap, hope you'll enjoy it!**

Chapter15_Cliché

"_**And where do you think you're going?" Alicia shouted angrily at her daughter and continued: "And with that dress!" Blair answered right back: "Straight to hell, with all the other sinners…" She passed her by and went to open the door.**_

"_**You know if you leave now, you can never come back. I mean it this time, Blair." Her mother let out harshly. Blair turned around and stared at her emotionlessly. "Honestly, I don't give a damn…"**_

"_**And you think acting out like this would make the pain go away?" She hit the sensitive spot and Blair let go of her anger: "Acting out? This is not some kind of a fucked up phase I'm going through. You know what?"**_

_**She almost ran upstairs and after a minute came back with a small backpack with all her stuff shoved into it. She stopped right in front of Alicia and said: "I'm glad I don't have to see your face again." Alicia hit her hard on the face but it didn't surprise her.**_

"_**Not bad for a proper goodbye, mother…" She stressed on the word 'mother' and then with the last glance, she left the small house and never looked back.**_

Blair didn't miss her but it hurt anyways and she couldn't stop the pain that was consuming her. She sighed deeply and ran a hand through her hair and stared back at her reflection in the huge mirror. Something started beeping behind her and she saw Klaus's phone ringing. He must've forgotten to take it with him.

She got up immediately and took it; an unknown number was calling him. She wanted to take the call but she didn't know who she might end up talking to. Finally she decided to answer it and touched the 'answer' on the screen.

"Sir, sorry to bother you, but I couldn't find the man you were looking for." A man with a heavy southern accent said on the other line. Blair answered: "Klaus is not available at the moment. May I know your name?" Silence filled her ears until the man finally decided to say something: "Owen; and you are?"

"Mrs. Mikaelson; I'll tell him that you couldn't find…?" Blair asked smartly but it turned out that Owen was more cautious than he let on. He answered: "I'll call him later ma'am. Have a nice day." He ended the call and left her wondering about whom Klaus wanted him to find. Who was the man? Mick, maybe? She had to warn him, or had she?

She stopped the struggle in her mind and went to grab her phone. She texted him: "Klaus is looking for a man, and I'm pretty sure it's you so be careful." She didn't wait for him to answer and left her room.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Elijah was reading a book and Anna was staring at him; bored out of her mind. They were sitting in the library for more than three hours but neither Klaus nor Rebekah came home. Elijah closed the book and asked: "What's wrong?"

"You mean besides the fact that I don't know what to do?" She asked sarcastically. Elijah laughed and stood up to put the book in the shelf. He said: "You used to know how to entertain yourself, or have you forgotten?"

"No, I haven't but I'm just… you know… fresh out the oven, you say these days? Everything seems crazy and unbelievable. Internet, I mean what the hell is that? Or, I don't know, phones? All this lightness coming from a small bulb scares me!" Elijah smiled and comforted her: "You're just new, but you're going to get over it. We all did."

"I know, and I'm trying but…" Anna was interrupted by the sound of the front door opening. Footsteps sounded like Klaus's so she stood up and went for the door. He smiled and opened his arms when he saw her and Anna went into his embrace.

The comfort and security she felt in that moment was unexplainable. She never felt anything like it before but she was pretty sure she wanted to have it for the rest of her life but it wasn't possible, was it?

Klaus kissed the top of her head and whispered: "I got you something." She pulled away curiously and saw one of his minions holding a couple of shopping bags. She giggled excitedly and went to the silent hybrid and took the bags from him.

She kissed Klaus's cheek and flashed upstairs to see what he got for her. Elijah came closer and smiled at Klaus but he responded with a 'what' face. Elijah rolled his eyes and just patted his shoulder. Klaus dismissed the minion and went to grab his phone from his pocket but it wasn't there.

He tried to remember the last time he saw it and then he flashed upstairs. He opened the door suddenly and Anna jumped from her place on the bed. Klaus saw tears in her eyes and went closer worried. Anna tried to stop the tears but it was too late.

Klaus asked confused: "What is it? Don't you like the dress or…?" Anna laughed uncontrollably and wiped the tears and said: "The dress is perfect. You are perfect." He smirked and said: "Oh, I know!" She hit him on the chest but he wrapped his arms around her.

She regretted texting Mick then. Maybe Klaus could've found him and then maybe they could live together forever without him knowing who she really was because if he ever found out, he would hate her, forever…

She pulled away and said: "Hey, you left your phone here." Klaus nodded and went to take it from the night stand. Anna continued: "So, someone called and I answered." Klaus turned around quickly and asked: "Who?"

"Owen and he said he couldn't find the man you were looking for. Who are you looking for anyways? Your uncle?" Klaus nodded and came closer and said: "I have to go now, but if you need anything my hybrids are downstairs, okay?"

She nodded and before he could walk out the door she grabbed his shirt's collar and kissed him hard on the lips. Klaus kissed her back like he didn't want to pull away, ever. Finally Anna stooped and pushed him to the door. Klaus chuckled and walked out.

She needed to do something…

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"_**Hey! What the fuck you think you're doing Blair?" She heard an angry voice right beside her. She opened her eyes and pushed the guy off of herself. Ben was standing right next to the bar and probably was ready to punish her.**_

_**She could see the mystery dude watching her form the dance floor so she acted like she wasn't afraid of Ben, but she was. "Nothing Ben; just feeling up my man." She answered, sounding almost calm. Jimmy poured Ben's favorite drink for him to calm him down.**_

_**Ben drank it and got closer to her and whispered: "This is not a fucking whorehouse, you got it?" She just nodded scared and he was gone. She sighed and ran her sweaty hand in her hair and told the guy to fuck off.**_

_**She decided to go home and forget about the man that was indirectly seducing her but right before she wanted to take a step she sensed a presence behind her and turned around. He was so close she felt like she couldn't breathe.**_

_**She opened her pretty little mouth but no sound came out. The mystery man smiled for the first time and said: "I'm Mick, and you are?" Blair closed her mouth and reopened it again: "Blair." **_

_**His thick accent hit her ears: "Care to dance?" He was waiting for an answer with one raised eyebrow. Blair wanted to say yes but her competitive side didn't allow her: "No, not really." She saw his smirk fade away and thought: "Blair:2, Mick:0"**_

_**Mick didn't say anything else and just stepped aside. Blair was following him with her eyes until he was lost in the crowd. She knew he'd come back for more, they always did. She found her stuff in the back room and headed for home.**_

She saw that he answered her text: "Ok, I'll be careful. Don't blow it. I miss you."

She wanted to answer but her hands just weren't working. She had to answer. She had to say that she missed him too, and that she loved him more than she ever loved anyone else but she couldn't. It was like all the feelings she once had for him, was gone…

She made herself type finally: "He's not looking for you, I checked. Miss you 2." She waited until he answered: "I can always tell when you are lying, B. You are not lying to me, are you?"

How could he read her that easy? She didn't know what to answer, but she finally typed: "What are you talking about? I gotta go." She didn't wait for him to answer, she needed some fresh air.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Klaus called Owen and he picked up quickly asking: "Sir?" Klaus answered bored: "Yes, you couldn't find him?" Owen answered: "No, I'm so sorry Sir, it's like he doesn't exist at all." Klaus was silent for a minute remembering something from the past…

"_**Is Mick here?" A beautiful woman asked the teenager Klaus but Klaus didn't know any Mick around there so he answered confused: "There's no…" but he was interrupted by his uncle who shouted out of nowhere: "Angelica!"**_

_**The woman smiled and waited for him to come closer so they could have a private conversation. Klaus watched his uncle walking to the woman slowly but on his way he turned around and winked at him. Klaus was confused but he just shrugged and walked off.**_

"Sir?" Owen's worried voice brought him out of his memories. He just said: "Look for him again, and this time, look for Mick not Ethan."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Damon, are you even listening?" Elena asked upset that he wasn't paying attention to her. He rolled his eyes and said: "Yes, I am listening. I don't think we should worry about this party either. Last one was pretty cool!"

Elena stared at him until he threw his hands in the air and said: "Alright, you're right. We need to be careful and I promise I keep an eye on Blair or Anna or whatever." Elena started sipping on her coke and then said: "At least this time there won't be any magical binding, or hopefully any sleeping with the original family."

Damon smirked and said: "Don't be so sure about that, Elena." He got up from the chair and left the Grill. Elena sipped on her coke again and thought: "What was that supposed to mean?"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Oh hello, !" Damon threw the comment sarcastically at Blair and she took it with a smirk. "Oh hello, lover…" She answered right back and tried to pass him by but Damon stopped right in front of her.

"Really? You're blocking me?" She asked with a raised eyebrow. Damon didn't do a thing; he just stared at her with his icy blue eyes. After a couple of seconds of staring he said: "I don't have time for games, B. If you really want me you'd show me tomorrow night at your party; with your husband, downstairs."

She scoffed and tried to pass him by but Damon locked his hand around her arm and whispered in her ear: "Playing hard to get is cliché and I have a tendency to hate clichés." With that he let go of her and walked off.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ethan dialed a certain number on his phone and waited until she answered with a simple 'hey': "I need you to do me a favor, sweetheart." He heard her giggle quietly and then she said: "As usual; what do you want?"

"Well, remember Blair? You need to pop up in Mystic Falls and scare her off. Make her think you're there to ruin her plans, our plans. Can you do it, doll?" She didn't answer for a minute and then said: "You know I'd do anything for you, Ethan."

Ethan smirked and said: "See you soon, then…"

**So, how was it?**

**Xoxo, **

**S**


	16. Chapter 16

**********DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of Vampire Diaries characters in this story, however I own an O.C named Anna Mikaelson.**

**Here's another update for you amazing people!**

**BTW, the songs used in this chap are "Love The Way You Lie" by Eminem Featuring Rihanna, and "Ayo Technology" by 50Cent Featuring Justin Timberlake and Timbaland.**

**I hope you'll like this...**

Chapter16_Trust Issues

"_**What? Are you for real?" Blair asked confused. Mick just nodded and smirked; sitting on a chair in the room. She asked again: "You want me to fuck him, right here and in front of you?" Mick nodded again; not saying a word.**_

_**She shrugged and went near the compelled guy. He was actually cute so fucking him would be tolerable. She didn't know why Mick would ask her such thing but she had to do it. She would do anything for him, right?**_

_**She turned around and asked: "You like your girls insane, don't you?"**_

Her eyes opened suddenly and she turned around on the bed. Klaus wasn't there, again. She heard Rebekah shout loudly from downstairs: "I told you not to put the flowers there. Are you deaf?" Anna rolled her eyes and jumped out of the bed.

Today was the day of the party but she had a feeling it wouldn't go as planned. She tried not to think about it and went to the bathroom to freshen up. After a quick cold shower and a little make up, she felt better so she went downstairs to laugh at the bossy Rebekah.

She saw her with her hands on her hips ordering the poor scared-to-death maids around. She shook her head and sat on the couch behind her. Rebekah said without even looking at her: "Don't judge! It's all for you!"

"I'm not judging! I'm just…amused!" Anna let out trying so hard not to laugh. Rebekah turned around and said: "Nik wanted this to be perfect, so you're free to make fun of him all you want!" Anna rolled her eyes again and said: "Don't drag him into this! He just asked for a nice party, not a murder-the-maid party!"

Rebekah looked at her for a second and pointed out: "That's not a classy way to talk…" Anna smiled and tried not to lose her confidence: "Well, I'm keeping up with the time. I'm getting the feeling that nowadays classy is overrated."

Rebekah muttered a 'whatever' and went back to her work. She had to watch her tongue so she wouldn't say something stupid or 'modern'. She was supposed to be caged in a cave for 600years for heaven's sakes.

She shook her head and turned the TV on so she wouldn't get bored. She searched through the channels but found nothing interesting. She accidentally landed on MTV and heard Rihanna's voice:

**Just gonna stand there and watch me burn?**

**That's alright because I like the way it hurts**

**Just gonna stand there and hear me cry?**

**That's alright because I love the way you lie…**

"Anna!" Klaus's voice snapped her out of her memories and made her jump a little. Klaus was looking at her weirdly; probably waiting for an explanation. She just said: "Sorry, I wasn't paying attention. When did you get home?"

Klaus took the remote and asked: "Can I turn this off for a minute?" Anna nodded and then he said: "I was taking care of some things and now I'm free. How's my party girl? You don't seem too happy, is something wrong?"

"No, nothing. Everything is great, thanks to you and Rebekah." She muttered; still not paying attention fully. Klaus stared at her but decided not to ask why she was acting like that. He informed her: "I'm going upstairs to take a shower." He didn't wait for a response from her and flashed upstairs.

Anna didn't know what was going on, her memories kept coming back to her and she tried not to pay attention to them but she failed…

_**The new tune was blasting in the club and Blair couldn't help but dance. Ben would be so angry if he found out she ditched a client just to dance alone in the crowd but she tried not to care about that. She knew someone was watching her closely but she couldn't spot the person.**_

_**She looked around her and saw the drunken boys and girls grinding against each other and whispering things into each other's ears. Suddenly she felt a hand on her waist and turned around quickly and became face to face with him.**_

_**His smirk was undeniable as she let out a loud gasp. Blair tried to free herself from his grip but it felt impossible. His high eyebrows started challenging her but she had a feeling she was the loser of that round right there and then.**_

_**Rage ripped through her and before she knew it her hand pushed his chest back and he agreed to walk backward slowly. They kept walking until he reached a chair near a crowded table and Blair pushed him on it.**_

**She 'gon do the right thing and touch the right spot**

**And dance in your lap till you ready to pop**

**She always, ready, when you want it she want it**

_**He sat on the chair amused and anxious to see what she was up to. She smirked and moved forward and hovered over him. She could feel other's eyes on them and it was turning her on so bad. She grabbed his tie and started unhooking it seductively.**_

**Like a nympho, the info, I'll show you where to meet her**

**On the late night, till daylight, the club jumpin**

**If you want a good time, she 'gon give you what you want**

_**Finally she got the tie and started moving backward and stood right in front of him. The music seemed to get sexier and sexier by every second. She wrapped the bottom of the tie around her hand and started to shake her hips while holding it.**_

**From side to side, left to right, break it down, down, down**

**Know I like, when your hype, and you throw it all around**

**Different style, different mood, damn I like the way you move**

_**Mick couldn't take his eyes off her when she started going down slowly and rubbing his tie between her thighs. She knew he was turned on as hell so she continued rubbing his tie on her when she started shaking her way up.**_

**Baby you're so new age, you're like my new craze**

**Let's get together baby we can start a new phase**

**This smoke's got the club all hazy spotlights don't do you justice baby**

**Why don't you come over here? You got me sayin**

_**The song was about to end so she decided to move closer to him and finally feel him. She threw the tie behind his neck and pulled it so his head could be right in front of hers. She could feel his hot breath on her dry lips and it was only making her ache more.**_

**Ayo! I'm tired of usin technology**

**Why don't you sit down on top of me?**

**Ayo! I'm tired of usin technology**

**I need you right in front of me**

_**The song was finished so she backed away but he suddenly stood up and took her hand and dragged her with him. She didn't even ask what he was doing or where they were going; all she could think about was that she wanted that man…**_

**She wants it, uh, uh, she wants it**

**She wants it, so I gotta give it to her**

A loud noise made Anna jump out of her memories and she noticed a maid just broke one of the expensive vases. She looked absolutely terrified and probably was ready for her punishment. Rebekah was still staring at her murderously but before she could say anything Anna interfered: "Bekah, forgive her, would you?"

Rebekah turned around to face her and then huffed and let the maid go. She started walking towards Anna and sat next to her asking: "What is it with you today?" Anna shrugged and said: "I don't know. I guess I'm just worried. You told me what happened to the last one…"

Rebekah rushed: "I don't think my mother would have the courage to show up and ruin this so you better stop worrying, alright? I worked my ass off today for you, so you at least have to pretend you're happy about it!"

Anna defended: "I am happy, Bekah! Thanks!" She kissed her cheek and jumped out of the couch and flashed upstairs. She could hear the shower running so she used this opportunity to check her phone. There was a text from an unknown number saying: "Meet me in the woods outside your house, in 2 hours. C"

Who the hell was C? She checked the time of the text; it was sent an hour ago so she still had an hour to meet this C person. She wasn't sure meeting him/her was sane but she had to. What if this person worked for Mick?

The sound of water running stopped and she managed to hide her phone before Klaus walked out of the bathroom with just a towel wrapped around his lower body. Her eyes were immediately fixed on his wet masculine chest and suddenly she licked her lips.

His voice filled her ears: "See something you like, love?" Anna shot her eyes up and saw a wide smirk on his handsome face. She shrugged and tried to walk past him but he stood in front of her; blocking her way.

She gave in and let her hands touch his chest as she was looking into his eyes. There was something in them that stunned her every time but she couldn't put a name on it. Klaus took her left hand and kissed it slowly and something melted inside her.

She pouted and confessed: "You're disappearing a lot lately, I miss you… " Klaus put her left hand on his chest; where his now frozen heart used to beat in. There were no heartbeats but somehow Anna felt his love for her with that simple touch.

His face came closer and closer until his lips touched hers in a sweet and slow kiss. She never felt so much love in just one kiss and it felt safe and scary at the same time. She felt her insides were on fire and Klaus's hands in her hair were not helping.

This man single handedly was killing her but she could and should not let him…

All of these thoughts were washed away when Klaus finally pulled away and whispered: "I love you Anna, you know that, right?" She barely managed to nod and whisper: "I do…"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Anna walked out of the house and started walking towards the woods to meet the stranger. She hid a stake in the back of her jeans just in case something went bad. She concentrated on everything around her but she didn't sense anyone near as she walked into the woods.

Suddenly she heard a couple of calm footsteps behind her and turned around. There she was, right in front of her. She opened her mouth to say something but nothing came out. The woman in front of her smirked and said: "Long time, no see B!"

Blair finally asked desperately: "What are you doing here, Cassidy? You are not supposed to be here. Is something wrong?" Cassidy shrugged and said: "Just here to make sure your husband knows who you really are…"

Blair didn't understand what she was saying: "What are you talking about? Is this some kind of a joke you and Mick are pulling? Cause it's not funny." Cassidy laughed and said: "I heard Mick was coming here so I thought why not put a kink in his master plan! Surprise him, you know!"

"Mick's coming here?" Blair didn't even know that. She threw her hands in the air and asked again: "When is he gonna show up?" Cassidy played with her blonde hair and answered: "Tonight, I guess, at your party. Didn't you know that already? Does he not trust you anymore?"

"What are you even doing here? Why you wanna ruin something that we all worked so hard for?" Blair asked clueless. This woman was with them the whole time and yet she was talking about messing it all up. What was wrong with her?

Cassidy's face went blank and she let out harshly: "You mean what Mick and I worked hard for? And you just happened to be the doppelganger that had to play a simple role?" Blair shot right back: "A simple role? Without me your master plan would be nothing. If you were the one working your ass off, then why do you wanna ruin it?"

Cassidy walked behind her and before Blair could do anything she caught both of her arms and locked them behind her back. Blair struggled but Cassidy was so much stronger than her. Cassidy whispered in her ear: "You know, I had a glimpse of your husband today and I have to say, he's yummy…"

Blair struggled more but she couldn't move an inch so Cassidy continued: "I thought why not have a little original party for myself, if you know what I mean…" Blair screamed: "You bitch!" but Cassidy just laughed before she threw Blair into the next available tree, hard.

Blair crashed into the tree and then fell on the ground but it seemed like she wasn't finished. She sat next to Blair on the dirty ground and caught her by her hair and made her stand up and whispered again: "You will not be a problem anymore Bla…"

She could never finish her sentence because Blair had already staked her heart from behind. Her eyes showed disbelief but she didn't have much time to react before her body turned gray and she fell on the ground.

Blair was breathing heavily and she still couldn't believe she had just killed one of the strongest vampires she had ever met in her lifetime. She ran her hand in her messy hair and sat down next to Cassidy's now fully dead body.

A lot of information was processing in her head right then and she couldn't decide what was the right thing to do. If Cassidy was telling the truth, Mick was coming for the party but why? What were his intentions? What if he decided to do the deed himself?

She shook her head and tried not to think about what Mick was up to and concentrated on hiding Cassidy's body or probably burning it. Suddenly she heard a phone ringing and the sound was coming from Cassidy's jacket pocket.

She hesitated for a moment but then she decided to see who was calling her. She founded the phone and looked at the screen. It said: "Master Calling". Master was Cassidy's nickname for Mick, so was Mick calling her?

Suddenly she felt this urge to answer the phone and she did. She heard his voice say: "So, how's everything going? Did you see her?" Blair couldn't say a word, she just listened as Mick asked again: "Cassidy? Are you there?"

Blair hung up and threw the phone away into the bushes. Was it all just a plan? Did Mick ask Cassidy to come to her and say what she said? Why would he want to scare her like that? Obviously he didn't trust her that much. That was not good…

**The party is in the nxt chap, and a lot is about to go down...**

**Hope you'll stick around for that, and don't forget to leave a review!**

**Xoxo,**

**S**


	17. Chapter 17

**********DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of Vampire Diaries characters in this story, however I own an O.C named Anna Mikaelson.**

**First of all, I have to say: OMFG! Hayley is pregnant! With Nik's baby!**

**The first time Hayley and Nik met, I guessed something was gonna happen, and then they had super hot sex (it was about DAMN time klaus get some action!) and now she's pregnant...! I never was a Klaroline fan, and I think Hayley actually suits Klaus. Of course he doesn't give a damn about her and their baby now, but I hope something would happen. It's like my dreams are coming true! (I always wanted a hot bitchy vamp/wolf for Klaus...)**

**Are you excited about The Originals spin-off that's picked up for a whole season? I can't wait...**

**I babbled enough, here's the chap:**

Chapter17_To Family

The sound of violins passed around the house slowly and filled everyone's ears; humans, vampires, and hybrids. Humans were clueless; enjoying their night. Vampires and hybrids however had a different story.

The triangle of Damon/Elena/Stefan was staying quietly in a corner with Damon drinking constantly. Caroline was looking around and finally joined them. Elijah and Rebekah were walking gracefully between the crowd and Klaus's hybrids were everywhere. There was no sign of Klaus and Anna yet, but nobody seemed to really care.

Finally with a gesture of Elijah the music stopped and everyone noticed a very good looking couple walking to the edge of the stairs. Klaus smiled dangerously at the crowd beneath him and almost shouted: "Welcome everyone!"

Anna smiled nervously along her husband as he was talking about the honor of the party but her mind was set on something else. She was waiting for Mick to show up at any moment and destroy them all. The thought of him near them sent shivers down her spine but she still managed to smile. What if he would find out that Blair was growing feelings for Klaus?

"_**Just remember whatever you do, don't fall for him…"**_

Finally Klaus said: "To my beautiful wife, Anna Mikaelson." And everyone cheered and drank their glass of Champagne.

At the same moment the giant front door opened and he walked in…

He was looking absolutely handsome with the black tuxedo and bowtie; the same outfit Klaus was wearing and Anna noticed the similarities between uncle and nephew. Everyone turned their heads around to catch a glance at the handsome stranger.

Anna looked at Klaus but his expression was hard to read. Elijah's face was showing shock, fear, and rage at the same time; Rebekah's face on the other hand was blank. Anna didn't say anything; she wasn't supposed to know him.

Klaus just said out loud: "Enjoy yourselves!" before walking past Anna and down the stairs slowly. Elijah and Rebekah followed him but Anna wasn't so sure. She wasn't prepared for him but she took a risk and followed them until they all reached him.

Ethan smiled at his nephews and niece and Anna and said: "Hello my dears…"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Damon watched the stranger closely but he couldn't remember where he saw him before. Suddenly Katherine's image came to his mind and he wondered if he had anything to do with her. Out of nowhere, a piece of memory hit him…

_**His brother was dancing with Katherine and he couldn't help but feel jealous. He drowned another drink and put the empty glass on the table. He noticed two men were whispering behind him. He didn't care about their chit chat until he heard her name.**_

_**They were talking about Katherine so he gathered all his strength to hear them. One of them said: "Of course she knows where they are. She is smart Mikael; she probably follows them everywhere and stays hidden so she wouldn't get caught."**_

_**Another man whose name was apparently Mikael answered: "So we just have to get her alone, and compel her. That's easy."**_

_**Damon knew that Katherine was a vampire and he knew about the compulsion but who were these people that were talking about compelling a vampire?**_

_**He turned around and saw them and just his luck, they noticed him. One of them came closer to Damon and looked directly in his eyes and before Damon could look away, he said: "Forget this conversation and forget us…"**_

The man that compelled him was right there.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Ethan, such a shame, I thought you were dead…" Elijah said calmly and waited for an explanation from his uncle. Ethan smiled and said: "You really think sweet Esther would let her brother rot in the ground?"

They all knew the answer to that…

Klaus was still silent so Elijah asked: "Who turned you, may I ask?" Ethan smirked lightly and answered: "I thought I was coming to a party not an interrogation my sweets…"

He titled his head to the left and fixed his eyes on Anna who was trying to stay calm. Klaus noticed it and half growled but before he could say anything Ethan looked at him and said: "Niklaus, I see that you have a very good taste in women, just like your uncle…"

One of the caterers reached them and offered them all glasses of Champagne. Rebekah couldn't stop her tongue: "You know what uncle, last time that we had a party mother linked us all together with a drink and then tried to kill us. What a lovely sister you have."

Ethan took a glass out of the small tray and answered: "I know all about that Bekah, I'm just wondering why she didn't do a very good job of that…" With that Ethan passed them by and moved around the mansion.

It took all the willpower that Klaus had not to go after him and finish him right there and then. Elijah put his hand on Klaus's shoulder as he always did and Rebekah just rubbed her forehead. No one seemed to notice that Anna disappeared.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Why the hell did you send Cassidy to scare me like that?" Blair shouted at Mick as they entered the kitchen that was far away from every vampire's ears. Mick just asked: "Did it work?"

Blair threw the answer right in his face: "I killed her…"

Mick's face changed from blank to hidden rage and then blank again. He muttered: "I sent her to make sure you were doing what you were supposed to do." Blair threw her hands in the air and hissed: "What the fuck Mick? I am doing what I'm supposed to do. You don't need to doubt me."

Mick took a step closer and their bodies almost touched. Blair couldn't help but gulp at the sight of her old lover so close to her. Mick whispered: "Is that so?" Blair just nodded; trying so hard to look confident.

"Go upstairs and fuck him, now."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Anna slowly walked back to the party and spotted Klaus eyeing everywhere probably looking for her, or Caroline. She didn't have time to play games anymore. She had a direct order and she had to do it right then.

She walked right behind Klaus and whispered: "Someone looks dashing tonight." Klaus turned around with a smirk planted on his handsome face and answered: "Why, thank you. You look stunning by the way. I see that my gift fits and suits you very well…"

Anna smiled genuinely and took his hand saying: "Do you walk me upstairs? I think I have left my earrings in our room." Klaus raised his eyebrows; knowing exactly what she meant. She shrugged and they walked upstairs.

The moment they were out of sight in the hallway, she pushed him to the wall and took him by his collar. Klaus was amused to see her eagerness and happily groaned as she had already started sucking his neck.

His hands rested on the back of her dress; holding her still as she was sucking the skin furiously. She pulled away and asked no one in particular: "You know what?" Her hands went to his zipper and she pulled his hard cock out. She licked her lips and went down and Klaus didn't dare to protest.

She took his thick and long cock in her hands and massaged it for a while. She finally let her tongue lick the length fully and then she put it in her hot mouth. She started sucking hard and Klaus had to put his hands on the wall just to make sure that he can handle all that pleasure.

She started caressing his balls at the same time and playing with his cock with her tongue. Klaus thought: "She obviously learned some new tricks…" as she was blowing him and biting the tip of his cock. Klaus didn't have time to think about how she became an expert cocksucker because he felt a rush of blood to his cock and he knew he was close.

Klaus grabbed her shoulder and pulled her up before he lost control. He pushed her to the wall and put both his hands beside her hips. She growled quietly and attacked his lips with a hunger she only felt for blood. Klaus thought about ripping the dress off her but he refused; she seemed to love his gift.

He pulled away and turned her around to find the zipper but before he could pull it down Anna whispered against the wall: "No undressing, just do it Nik…" She turned around and ran her hands on his clothed chest and said: "All I could think about tonight was you and well, I'm dripping wet…"

The words made him harder than he already was and he growled with satisfaction. She lifted the hem of her dress to give him access and he noticed she wasn't wearing any underwear and she was wet as a pool. He locked her legs around his waist and in a second he pushed his member deep inside her.

She moaned out loud and held on to his strong muscles but Klaus silenced her with a rushed kiss. With the silence between them, they both could hear music and laughter from downstairs but they didn't pay attention.

He was thrusting impatiently and she bit his tongue to free her mouth so she could moan freely. Klaus whispered while pumping in her: "You want everyone to hear your moans?" She answered between his thrusts: "I don't think anyone heard us, but wouldn't it be so sexy if they did?"

Klaus nodded and kept on rocking her world with all the power he had. She knew she was close so she held on tighter than she ever did and shouted his name: "Nik… yes, right there…"

Downstairs a few people heard her moans and everyone had a different reaction. Elijah pretended nothing happened but Rebekah was smirking at him. Caroline had a disgusted look on her face next to Elena who had no idea what was going on.

Stefan simply rolled his eyes and turned to watch his brother's reaction but Damon wasn't there. Stefan thought: "Where the hell he went?"

Damon flashed upstairs so fast no one noticed a thing, and he settled for a place to watch them in the hallway. Blair had a hard grab on Klaus's shoulder and she was crying out loud. Damon thought the night was finally the time they would settle the sexual tension but apparently she was busy.

Blair opened her closed eyes and between her moans she saw him standing close enough to watch the show, and far enough in order not to get caught. She didn't know how to react so she kept on moaning Klaus's name over and over again while looking at Damon.

Damon's pants felt tighter but he didn't pay attention. He was looking at how beautiful she looked while nearing her orgasm and he swallowed hard. He knew she wanted this woman so bad, but in that moment he wanted nothing else except her…

Klaus knew she only needed a couple of deep thrusts to cum and he gave it to her and she screamed his name for the last time before letting her head fall on his shoulder. Klaus was right behind and emptied his seed inside her.

They held on to each other until the ecstasy flew away slowly and they both came to their senses. Blair unlocked her legs and landed on her two feet and then adjusted her dress. She looked over Klaus's shoulder but Damon wasn't anywhere to be seen.

Klaus pulled his zipper up and kissed her passionately before pulling back for good. Anna's face was flushed and it made him smirk and scoop her right up. He flashed to their room and threw her on the bed.

Before he could bend over and kiss her, a knock on the door snapped both of them out of their bubble. Klaus flashed to the door and opened it angrily but when he saw Elijah's worried face he asked: "What's wrong?"

"Ethan disappeared. I think he is up to something." Elijah answered hurriedly and after Klaus said he'd be down soon, he left them alone. Anna silently stood up and they both went downstairs without even looking at each other.

Everyone seemed to be busy with something except Damon who was staring at Anna with hunger and rage in his eyes. Anna took her eyes off him; she had more important problems. She said to Klaus: "I don't think he is up to something, if he was…"

She couldn't finish her words because Klaus ran out of the front door. She followed him and then she saw it. Someone was strangling Ethan on the ground and he didn't look familiar to her. She could sense that Klaus was frozen in his place and she didn't know what to do.

Ethan finally kicked the strange man back and flashed behind him; throwing him further on the ground. That was the moment Klaus interfered and he flashed right in front of his uncle. She could see his veins under his eyes crystal clear from the distance and she practically could feel his rage.

"Do not touch my brother, ever…" Klaus muttered out angry. Brother? So that would make the strange man to be…

Kol got back up and flashed near them but Klaus put his hand on his chest and stopped him. Kol whined: "Oh please! Let me finish this bastard of an uncle right here!" Ethan smirked and provoked him: "You can try…"

Kol wanted to attack him again but this time someone else stopped him; Elijah was holding his arm. Anna didn't even realize he was behind her watching the scene. The whole original family was there in the yard except Rebekah.

Ethan took a look at his tuxedo and shook his head saying: "Such a shame; it was quite expensive." No one reacted to his words so he continued: "It was nice seeing you all, but I have to take off now. Kiss Rebekah goodbye for me, would you?"

Before the three brothers could answer, he disappeared in the dark. Anna ran her hand in her hair and sighed; that was when Kol's attention was drawn to the entrance of the house and he saw her standing at the top of the stone stairs.

His breath caught in his throat and he blinked a couple of times to make sure the image in front of him was true and not just a hallucination. He turned his head around to face Klaus and ask what the hell was going on. Without any words from Kol, Klaus answered: "Surprise…"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"So at the end I made it here with Katherine and I found Nik and then I met Bekah, and Elijah, and now you…" Anna finished her story and turned to look at Kol who was looking part angry and part anxious.

They've been walking in the woods for the last 20minutes because Kol needed to clear his head from the shock. He finally said with a sad expression: "Anna, I'm so sorry. All of the things that Mikael did to you, they are our fault…"

Anna stopped and put her hand on his arm saying as calming as she could: "No, it's not. I love all of you, and I never blamed it on anyone. Now that it's all over I don't think we should think about it anymore. We have an eternity to live…"

Kol couldn't help but hug her right there and then. She patted his back but before she could say anything one of his hands went behind her legs and scooped her up and spun her around. Her laughter filled the woods and before she knew it Kol flashed both of them to the mansion.

Klaus was still waiting for them; standing near the door all alone. She jumped out of Kol's arms and ran to him; careful not to fall down because of her long dress. Kol was walking calmly behind her and when he reached them, Klaus said: "Welcome home, brother."

Three of them went inside and guests took notice specially Damon. Kol was looking at him murderously but Anna took his arm and guided him to where Elijah and Rebekah were standing. After a proper welcome kiss from her sister, Kol explained what happened:

"I was walking up to the front door that I heard him say: "Oh hello nephew." in his own creepy way and then I turned around and saw him. Good thing Elijah saw him before or I'd have thought I was seeing a ghost."

He drank his glass and continued: "I asked him what he wanted from us and he said he wanted what Mikael wanted. Simple as that. He just looked me in the eye and said he wanted us dead. What the hell is wrong with our family? First Mikael and mother, and now our own uncle."

"If we stick together, no one can ever harm us…"

Anna let out before she could stop herself. All four of them turned their faces to look at her and she repeated confidently: "We are a family now, and if we remain one, no one can ever harm us…"

Elijah smiled and held his glass up, Rebekah followed him, and after a moment of hesitation Kol followed too. Anna was only looking at Klaus and he was only looking at her. There was something in her eyes, a hope, a dream, maybe a future that made him raise his glass.

Anna smiled and followed them and announced: "To family..."

**So what did you all think?**

**Kol's in now, so we're gonna have so much fun in the nxt chaps!**

**Love,**

**S**


	18. Chapter 18

**********DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of Vampire Diaries characters in this story, however I own an O.C named Anna Mikaelson.**

**Hi everyone****!**

**Here's the new chapter for all of you amazing readers, reviewers, followers and favoriters!**

**I hope you'll like it!**

**Special thanks to sofia313, GingerDepphead and ****Ileana for reviewing!**

**********And dear Ileana this is your answer: You're gonna learn later if the real Anna is alive or not. Hope you keep on reading!**

**The song used in this chap is "Makes Me Wonder" by Maroon 5.**

**Here we go:**

Chapter18_Taste Of His Own Medicine

With the last group of drunken guests leaving, they finally could be alone. Elijah and Klaus dropped themselves on the nearest couch with Rebekah kicking off her heels and dropping down close to them. Kol had another drink in his hand and was standing near the fireplace.

Anna watched them closely; her new family…

She sighed and kicked off her own heels and gathered her dress and sat down on the floor. She was tired of all the dancing and boring small talks. The real Anna was all for glamorous parties; Blair on the other hand hated them.

Rebekah asked all of a sudden: "Why did he show up?" Elijah didn't even turn his head to look at her and answered: "Just to say that he existed; he wanted to scare us." Klaus looked angry for a minute and then he asked: "We still didn't figure out who turned him…"

"_**If you really wanna kill them all, wouldn't you be dead as well if the thing Mikael said was true?" Blair asked sleepily as she held on tighter to Mick. He laughed quietly and said: "Don't you worry about me now, love…"**_

_**Blair with a help of her elbow fixed on the bed got up; she faced him and asked seriously: "But if you'll be dead, that means I'll die too. I don't wanna die…" Mick sighed tiredly and turned around on the bed. Blair dropped on the mattress and sighed as well. She heard Mick's voice: "No matter how many of them we kill, you and I are going to live. Don't forget that…"**_

Anna suddenly stood up and said out loud: "Your mother!"

The four siblings turned their heads around to see how excited she looked. She continued: "Esther must've turned him the time she turned all of you. He clearly said Esther wouldn't let him die so it makes complete sense if she would've turned his brother into a vampire too…"

Elijah looked thoughtful and then he looked at Klaus and they both shared the same thought. Anna dropped down on the floor again thinking why she let them know that information.

A voice in the back of her mind whispered: "Family…."

Kol drank his whiskey and smashed the glass in the wall in front of him. Rebekah rolled her eyes tiredly and asked: "Why did you just do that, Kol?" Klaus closed his eyes and just listened as his little brother started whining.

"The only way we can kill our bloody uncle is through a white oak which is no longer an option because you set its only source on fire. Should we celebrate, Bekah?!" Elijah added: "Finn attacked Anna with a white oak stake so that means…"

Klaus completed: "Esther and Ethan have plenty of them." While Rebekah objected: "Not necessarily plenty, but enough to kill us all!" With all of them suggesting something, Anna offered silently: "We have to provoke them…"

That caught Kol's attention and he walked towards her. Elijah nodded for a moment but a glare from Klaus stopped him. Kol encouraged: "Go on Anna…" Anna explained: "It's a simple plan. We all know how emotional vampires can get and we can use it as our advantage. Each one of us can provoke them long enough until they start attacking with their stakes and then the other one would come in and…"

Klaus interrupted her: "There's no way we risk getting killed by them like that, Anna. It's far too dangerous." Kol shot back: "Are you scared, Niklaus?" Klaus stood up and almost shouted: "Kol, they don't have daggers to make you shut your mouth. They're white oak, you get them you die!"

Elijah stood up as well and came between the two brothers glaring at each other. Kol finally backed off; going to garb another drink. Elijah dropped on the couch again obviously tired of the constant bickering between his siblings. Klaus shook his head and turned his attention to Anna who still looked thoughtful. He snapped: "Don't even think about it!"

Rebekah asked with her head then on Elijah's shoulder: "What?" Klaus growled without paying attention to Rebekah: "If you even think about going to find them on your own…" Elijah stood up abruptly and shouted interrupting Klaus: "What?" Rebekah's head fell down and she growled as well as standing up.

Anna stood up feeling left out, and defended: "Not on my own, maybe some help from my friends…" Kol came back in the circle and interrupted: "What friends?" She looked at her hands and before she could answer Klaus growled again: "Katerina!"

Elijah asked trying to sound uninterested: "Are you still in touch with her?" Anna nodded and stood up again and faced them all saying: "I'm not saying I am going to do it. It's just an option…"

The four of them let out together: "NO!"

She threw her hands in the air surrendering finally: "Alright, alright. Do whatever you want. So much for sticking together…" She walked past them and flashed upstairs without saying another word.

Elijah muttered: "She is not going to give up, you know…" Klaus nodded looking distracted while Rebekah and Kol just stared at their brothers. Klaus finally said: "We should get some rest. Kol, you know where your room is."

Kol nodded looking at how tired his brother looked; in a second Klaus excused himself and left them. Elijah loosened his tie and grabbed the drink from Kol's hand and drank it in a heartbeat. Before Kol and Rebekah could comment he was gone.

Rebekah raised her eyebrows at Kol and he returned the favor. He muttered before walking out: "Crazy family, huh?"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Klaus took off his Armani suit and threw it carelessly on a chair near the closet. He ran his hand through his hair before walking into the bathroom. She was in the middle of taking her dress off as he walked in. Klaus watched as the perfect dress hit the bathroom floor.

She unclasped her bra without paying any attention to Klaus who was still watching her. She stepped carefully into the bubble bath she clearly had made earlier. She closed her eyes the moment the hot water took over her body.

She offered after she got comfortable: "Are you just going to watch me?" Klaus offered back: "Do you have something else in mind?" She smiled with her eyes still closed; she leaned more into the bath and said: "No but this might take a while, you know…"

Klaus leaned into the wall behind him and answered: "Oh, I'm willing to wait…"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Good morning!" Anna cheered happily as she walked into the living room with a huge grin on her face. Elijah stopped reading and looked up at her knowing she was planning something. Kol smirked sharing the exact thought Elijah had.

Rebekah was still in her room and Klaus wasn't there when she woke up in the tub that morning. She dropped down next to Elijah and before he could protest she grabbed his book and threw it at Kol. He caught it easily and hid it under a cushion; smiling innocently at Elijah.

Elijah shook his head but didn't try to get his book back; instead he leaned into the couch and asked casually: "So what do you want?" Anna pouted and asked: "Who said I wanted something?" Kol chuckled and earned himself a frown from Anna.

Rebekah entered the room still in her pajamas and that made everyone stare at her. She rolled her eyes and said: "They're comfortable!" Kol made a face but couldn't comment because Anna asked Elijah: "Did you see Klaus this morning?" He asked: "I thought he was asleep upstairs." Anna raised her eyebrows and asked: "Asleep?" She jumped up and flashed out of the room.

After she was sure no one decided to follow her she went to their room and grabbed her phone. She knew Mick must've texted her and she was right: "Good job last night. You have him right where we wanted him. Proud of you B."

She decided not to answer his text just then; instead she called Klaus and he picked up immediately: "Hello love, I see you woke up." Anna groaned: "If I was human, my neck would've killed me now! Where are you?" She heard so many noises that she couldn't guess. "Just out, I'll be home soon. See you." Klaus said rather hurriedly and hung up.

Anna frowned as she looked at her phone. Where was he?

Last night she almost volunteered to sacrifice herself to let him live but the next morning he was gone. That was not fair. Something crossed her mind and she smirked evilly. Klaus must get a taste of his own medicine…

With those thoughts she went to her closet to find the right outfit for her mission. Ten minutes later downstairs, Elijah was reading again with Kol and Rebekah bored out of their minds sitting next to him. Anna walked in wearing a revealing black top and a pair of skinny jeans with her signature ankle boots. Kol eyed her from head to toe and suddenly said: "Dear lord, we're going to party…"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Elijah made a left turn and looked at Anna in the passenger seat secretly. She seemed out of her right mind as she was flipping her hair around with the beat of the music that was blasting in the black SUV. Kol and Rebekah in the backseats were, well, Kol and Rebekah.

Anna started shouting the lyrics happily and made Elijah look at her again:

**I still don't have the reason**

**And you don't have the time**

**And it really makes me wonder**

**If I ever gave a fuck about you and I**

**And so this is goodbye**

Kol got closer to Anna and shouted asking: "What is this music? It's driving me crazy!" She just laughed and pushed him back. Even Rebekah was moving her head and for a girl who doesn't understand the modern music it was a good progress.

**Give me something to believe in**

**Cause I don't believe in you, **

**Anymore, Anymore**

**I wonder if it even makes a difference,**

**It even makes a difference to try**

Elijah announced in the middle of her singing loudly: "We're here everyone."

**And you told me how you're feeling**

**But I don't believe it's true **

**Anymore, Anymore**

**I wonder if it even makes a difference to cry**

**So this is goodbye**

**So this is goodbye, yeah…**

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Girl or a boy?" Anna asked casually and Kol answered back: "Boy. I want to see your charms sweetheart…"

They were trying to find a target in the local bar in the Woodstock, Virginia several miles away from Mystic Falls. Rebekah had picked the town online; knowing how low its population was. They were trying to get away from all the madness happening in Mystic Falls so when Anna suggested they would go for a day of fun everyone accepted.

Rebekah was already biting into her breakfast in a corner where no one noticed her. Elijah was sitting behind one of the little wooden tables sipping his coffee; keeping an eye on the three troublemakers. He wanted to make sure bodies wouldn't pile up at the end of the night.

Anna gave Kol a promising smirk and walked straight at a man sitting on one of the stools. He was eating some kind of Omelet and he wasn't paying any attention to his surroundings. Anna jumped on the stool near his and ordered a coffee.

She crossed her legs so that her heels would touch the man's legs. From the corner of her eye she saw him turn his head around and eye her hungrily. The moment he thought she wasn't going to look at him, Anna turned her head around and smiled sweetly.

The man smiled back and then got back to his breakfast. Anna rolled her eyes and waited until her coffee was ready. She took a sip and asked: "Is it tasty?" The man turned his attention back to her and asked: "What?"

She put her cup down and said: "The Omelet. It seems to… satisfy you…" The man gave him a well-known smirk and answered: "Oh yeah. It's hard to find something… satisfying these days." Anna gave him a quiet chuckle and jumped out of her stool.

She took a look at the man's empty plate and then at him and walked past him; making sure to walk slowly and seductively. The man threw a bill on the counter and followed her. She exited the café and went behind the nearest wall.

Kol followed them out but not in a way the man would notice him. He saw him follow Anna behind a wall and he walked closer. The man; thinking it was his lucky day; pushed Anna to a wall with his arms in each side of her body.

Kol knew he shouldn't ruin the fun but his protective side was screaming inside of him. If only Klaus knew what they were doing then…

"He's going to kill us…" Rebekah muttered behind him and surprised Kol. He gave her a look and said: "It's nothing. We used to do this all the time, remember sister?" Rebekah nodded and finally shrugged and went back inside.

The man leaned in to kiss her but Anna pulled her head away slowly and whispered: "Ta ta ta…" He chuckled and leaned in again but Anna put her hand on his chest and pushed him back. Before he knew she was pushing him against the wall smirking.

Anna opened the first couple of buttons of his shirt to have a nice access to his neck. She licked her lips smelling his blood and leaned even closer. Her tongue touched his neck slowly and the man almost shivered of its coldness.

She licked his pulse point and whispered along the crook of his neck: "You're right. It is hard to find something satisfying these days. But you…" She didn't finish her words as she sunk her fangs into the main vein and started sucking out the blood.

The man whimpered quietly not sure what was happening to him. She kept on taking his blood and pulled away knowing it was Kol's turn to have some. She continued: "Are absolutely delicious…"

Kol walked to them and caught the man before he fell on the ground and without a word he sunk his fangs into his wrist. Blair watched as Kol fed off him viciously and smirked. Anna had told her that she and Kol were some kind of bloodbuddies and Blair decided to see it for herself.

The poor man's heart finally stopped beating and in a second he was dead. Kol pulled away and let the man's body hit the ground as he wiped the blood off his mouth with his hand. Anna sighed and whined: "That was easy! I want a real challenge!"

Kol licked his own hand and walked to her wrapping his arm around her waist and guiding her back into the café saying: "You're going to have a challenge, just give it a rest for now. Let's drive Elijah mad, alright?"

Anna chuckled and asked: "What about the body on the ground? Don't you want to get rid of it?" Kol rolled his eyes and answered: "Do I ever?" Anna shook her head as they walked in noticing Rebekah and Elijah engaging in a staring match.

Anna sat down next to Elijah and asked: "What's wrong?" Elijah scolded Rebekah for the last time and then explained: "She just killed a man, in here." Kol scoffed and looked the other way while Anna tried to mutter quietly: "We kind of have one out there…"

Elijah's eyes widened and asked loudly: "What?" His voice drew some attention from the people in the café and it made Elijah talk quietly: "Anna, you promised nothing like this would happen today." He looked disappointed; he knew Anna and Rebekah mixed with Kol always meant trouble.

Anna bit her bottom lip trying to look ashamed but it didn't work on Elijah so she changed her tactics and said: "Elijah, you know how long it's been since I had fun? 610 years! Are you really trying to stop me?" Elijah didn't say anything so Anna continued: "You weren't always such a downer…"

Kol grabbed a coffee from one of the waitresses' tray without paying any attention to her loud 'hey!' and offered a solution calmly: "He needs to get laid…"

Anna and Rebekah both raised their eyebrows looking at Kol but he was looking at Elijah who looked rather offended than amused. Before he could say anything Rebekah added: "I'm with Kol on this one…"

Anna chuckled and patted Elijah's back saying: "Maybe they're right. If you let yourself have some fun then maybe you won't be such a pain in the ass…" Elijah crossed his arms looking at Anna as she was observing the room.

She finally seemed to find what she was looking for and pointed at a brunette with her back turned to them. She said excited: "She's not with anyone and she looks pretty and delicious…" Kol licked his lips looking at the woman; oblivious that a trio of vampires is looking at her. Elijah didn't even turn his head around.

"No." Elijah simply said with a hint of playfulness in his voice. He was enjoying the fact that they're all trying to make him bed a woman he didn't even know. Anna pushed him a little and said: "Just go for it." Kol added: "Or I will…"

With that Elijah stood up and ran a hand in his smooth hair. The action made Rebekah giggle and she earned herself another scold from Elijah. He walked right to the woman and tried to open the conversation.

Just when Elijah was making progress, Anna's phone rang and she huffed. Klaus was calling her; she was waiting for him to call her after he would see the house empty. She smirked and picked up saying: "Hi love…"

Klaus asked impatiently: "Anna where are you? Where's everyone?" Anna mimicked his answer from the morning: "Just out, we'll be home soon. See you." She hung up before he could say anything and noticed Kol and Rebekah looking at her weirdly.

She rolled her eyes and tried to distract them: "Elijah's doing great, eh?" They all turned their attention to them and the fact that the woman was laughing adorably at something Elijah had said. Anna signed to Kol that they could get out before getting noticed by Elijah as he was so into that woman.

He grinned widely and signed the same thing to Rebekah who stood up first. Anna stood up as well and tried walking quietly to the door; Rebekah and Kol were behind her. Elijah just started telling her a story from his time in Spain so he didn't even notice the trio leaving the café.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Damon signed to the bartender to bring him another shot of Tequila. It was almost noon and he was the only drinker in the Grill but he didn't care. He drowned his next shot quickly and signed for another one. He sensed Alaric sitting next to him but he didn't turn his head around.

Before Damon could go for the shot Alaric grabbed it and drank it himself. Damon looked at him tiredly and he just stared back. After a moment of Damon glaring at him Alaric finally said: "I take it you didn't get what you wanted last night."

Damon took his eyes off his buddy and looked at the empty shot in front of him. Alaric pushed it: "Got rejected by someone who wasn't Elena? Ouch!" Damon whispered amused: "Someone has a death wish…" Alaric put his hands in the air and kept quiet.

Another man sat next to Damon but he couldn't care less about him. His next shot arrived and before he could touch it he heard the man's familiar and accented voice: "Damon Salvatore, right?"

Damon groaned and wondered who the hell that guy was and what he wanted with him. He turned his head around just to widen his eyes. The man from the party was smiling politely at him. Damon only said: "You…"

**So how was this chapter?** **Did you like it?**

**The next chap is mostly about the trio of Anna/Kol/Rebekah and them having _fun _and Klaus and Elijah wanting to find them, and lots of flashbacks from when the real Anna was human and with the originals.**

**Hope you stick around for the next chap if it comes out a little late...**

**Love you all,**

**S**


End file.
